Total Drama Mix-Up - Island
by Jawababy
Summary: 22 random campers selected from any Total Drama season compete for 100,000 on Total Drama Island. A random character AU story inspired by those done before it.
1. Not so Happy Campers Part 1

**I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **This story is inspired by others who have done similar ideas (Like Fangren's shuffled series). The cast was randomly rolled so any character from the first 5 seasons of the show can be in this first season (Excluding Blaineley). Any pairings will be done off of my best judgement while keeping canon pairings in mind.**

 **If you enjoy the story or find any mistakes in my writing, feel free to leave a review.**

 **There is no clear upload schedule as I write when I want to.**

 **Well, there's no point in waiting any longer, on to the story.**

* * *

The scene opened up to a dock sitting in a lake. Beyond that was a few hills and trees jutting out of the island. Suddenly a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties appeared in the middle of the screen. "Yo." he began, "Were coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa located somewhere in Muskoka Ontario! I'm your host, Chris Mclean dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now!"

On closer examination, Chris was shown to be wearing a blue collared shirt with a white shirt shown underneath, some greenish grey pants, a small strange pendant around his neck, and simple black and white shoes. He had a chiseled jaw which contained a good amount of stubble and a gleaming smile. His hair was black with a windblown look to it and his eyes shared the colour.

The scene changed as he began walking across the dock while he continued his introduction. Some music began playing as he talked. "Here's the deal. twenty-two campers have signed up to stay 8 weeks here at a crummy old summer camp. They will face off in challenges against one another then be forced to face the judgement of their fellow teammates." He stops next to a sign branding the camps name. "Every 3 days one team will either win a reward or watch as one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat," Chris chuckles to himself as a sign with a picture of the boat dropped down from a rope. "And leave 'Total Drama Island' for good!" The sign was raised as he mimicked swinging a golf club as the scene changed to show him standing in front of a campfire.

The campfire itself wasn't all that impressive; there were 11 stumps placed beside a small fire pit with an oil drum nearby and the whole area was surrounded by rocks sans near the oil drum where a wooden entrance stood. "Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." as he says this he picks up a stick with a marshmallow on it and eats said marshmallow. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune and let's face it, that they'll probably blow in a week!"

The music picked up as he continued "To survive they will have to battle black flies," The shot switched to a swarm of black flies being swatted at by an angry brown bear. "grizzly bears," The same bear as before began roaring at the camera. "disgusting camp food" the scene switched to show some sort of larvae sitting on a bunch of smaller larvae in a bowl. "and each other." the scene switched back to Chris smiling on the dock.

The camera began to show shots around the camp starting with a mother bird feeding her young as a camera sat in the nest pointed to her. "Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp." A totem pole was shown next with a camera very poorly tapped to the side of it. The scene that changed back to Chris standing on the dock. "Who will crumble on the pressure? Find out here," He pointed both index fingers at the camera. "Right now, on," the shot zoomed out "Total! Drama! Island!" With every word, the camera zoomed out more and with the last zoom, the camera faded to black.

(Theme song)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed while standing next to the sign on the dock. "It's time to meet our campers!" the camera zoomed in on his face as he continued. "We told them that they would be staying at a five-star resort, so if any seemed a little peeved off, that's probably why."

As Chris finished his sentence a boat pulled up and a pudgy black man with a short beard and a messy afro stepped off. His grey shirt had a few stains on the front but his dark blue pants and black sneakers were cleaner. As the boat pulled away he perfectly mimicked the sound the horn of the boat.

The man walked over to Chris and at first, the man stood there awkwardly glancing at Chris until the host spoke up.

"You must be Beardo!" the host happily greeted "Welcome to Total Drama! Just wait on the end of the dock as we wait for the other contestants to arrive."

Beardo just smiled and made the sound of a bell with a thumbs up as he walked over to the designated location.

As soon as he walked away from Chris another boat pulled up and dropped off another contestant. Like Beardo he was quite pudgy however he had a significant slouch. His hair was short and curly reddish brown, as well as a small amount of hair on his chin. He had a tannish sweater with a few orange stripes with a single yellow stripe in the middle. He wore orange shoes and dark blue shorts. On his face he wore glasses and in his hands, he held a gaming device.

"Sam." the host greeted

"Oh, hey just give me a minute I'm about to beat this level." Sam replied, mashing away at the buttons on his gaming device.

Chris just reached over and grabbed the device from Sam's hands.

"Hey what was that for?" the gamer angrily exclaimed.

"No electronic devices during your stay here." Chris scolded.

"Geez Fine." Sam, now visibly upset, went to stand over near Beardo when another boat came up.

Off of that boat came a bronze-skinned girl with tall poofy dark brown hair which she was currently spraying with a can of hairspray. She wore a small magenta top with matching shoes and light blue jeans. She also wore a pair of white hoop earrings.

"So this is Total Drama?" the girl asked in a thick Jersey accent. "I thought there would be ah resort or something."

"Hello to you too Anne Maria." Chris replied. "And yes, this is it."

The Jersey girl took one last look around before shrugging and walking over to the others. When she stopped she began to spray more hairspray into her hair causing both Beardo and Sam to gag.

"You mind doing that somewhere else?" asked Sam still coughing from the spray.

"Huh, oh whatever." the jersey girl replied as she set aside the can.

When the camera panned back to Chris another contestant was already waiting to be greeted on the dock. This one was a short pale boy with purple hair atop his head. He seemed to be wearing a grey suit of some sort and had a vicious smile.

"Greetings pathetic minions. I, your new master, Max has arrived." He proclaimed as he walked right past Chris towards the other contestants. "Do not think I will go easy on you." he continued "As all who get in my way of world domination will FALL!. HAHAHA!" as he laughed maniacally thunder sounded in the background but this was revealed to be just Beardo.

Chris just ignored him as another boat pulled up. Off stepped a tall black woman who easily dwarfed everyone else. Her black hair was done up in a small ponytail. She wore a white shirt with a tan vest on top. Her shorts and hat matched the tan vest and she wore white socks with a pair of black boots.

"Hello, Jasmine. How's life down under?" the host asked.

"It's alright I guess. However, I did think this place would be a bit nicer." the giant replied with an Australian accent.

"The brochure might have embellished the camp a bit." Chris jokingly added.

"Yeah, I can see that." The intimidating girl said as she moved over.

"Next we have twins Amy, and Samey!" the host announced as two identical looking girls got off the next boat.

Both girls had medium length blond hair, teal eyes, matching red cheerleader outfits with white highlights, As well as white heels and thigh-high socks. The only way to tell them apart is one had a mole on her cheek.

"Um, Chris? this looks NOTHING like the brochure." The girl with the mole angrily said

"Well Amy I seem to be getting that complaint quite a bit." the host smiled

" I was promised a 5-star resort and I will get a 5-star resort." Amy shouted.

"No can do." Chris stated, "But you are happy to stay in one of our lovely run-down cabins."

"You can't make me sleep in one of those crappy cabins" she yelled back

"Actually I can." Chris taunted, holding up a stack of papers. "It was in the contract you signed."

"UGHH. Fine" Amy conceded "Come on Samey"

She began to move over to the other contestants while her sister begrudgingly followed. As Chris stood there looking content with the ordeal another contestant was dropped off.

He was a fairly large black man with a small amount of hair on his chin. His dark brown hair was cut neatly short and hidden behind an orange ball cap he wore backwards. He also had small golden earrings on each ear. He wore a black jacket over an orange sweater and a white shirt underneath. He had blue shorts and greyish shoes with white socks.

"Hey B, What's up?" Chris greeted the new contestant

B just smiled and went for a fist bump which Chris gladly accepted.

"Don't talk much, huh?" Chris asked.

He just shrugged and smiled as he walked off to join the others.

Chris just let it go as yet another contestant boarded the dock. She was a fairly chubby white girl who had curly blonde hair. She wore a pink top which covered only her chest and dark black jeans with pink shoes to match her top.

"Howdy ya'll!" she greeted in a southern accent.

"Sugar. Glad you could make it." The host grinned.

"I'm just gonna let ya'll know now that I'm winning this here beauty pageant." she announced to the other contestants

Most just gave her confused looks but no one decided to speak up.

As she made her way to the end of the dock loud cheering could be heard. Everyone looked over to see the next contestant, a white athletic man who wore a red tracksuit. His short brown hair trapped underneath a red sweatband. He was cheering loudly as he rode on a pair of skis behind the boat that was bringing him to the island. However, when the boat went past he hit the dock and went flying into the group of contestants. Luckily for everyone else, he didn't hit anyone unluckily for him, he went face first into a pile of luggage.

A couple of the contestants cringed at his landing while others, like Max and Sugar, didn't seem to really care at all.

"Ouch, Nice entrance Tyler, that was brutal." the host laughed out.

The camera panned to Tyler who was still stuck in a pile of bags but he managed to give a weak thumbs up to the host.

"Brutal indeed Chris." a new arrival agreed.

"You must be Topher." Chris responded

Topher had his short brown hair perfectly styled and wore an outfit eerily similar to Chris's. The colours and styles matched and he even wore the same type of shoes. One might even assume he was just a caricature of the host.

"Chris it is so great to be here!" Topher cheered "And might I add that you are looking fantastic."

"Why Thank you Topher." Chris thanked

Topher walked over to the others where Tyler was being helped up by Jasmine while a few others were picking up the scattered luggage.

"Are you alright?" asked the giant girl. "You took quite a tumble."

"Nah it's all good. I've had worse accidents." Tyler answered rubbing his head.

The camera went back to Chris as he introduced yet another camper.

"Eva. How's it going?." the host greeted

Eva was a strong burly woman with olive skin. She wore a full blue workout outfit with white socks and black shoes. Her black hair was done up in a ponytail and she had a unibrow permanently frowned on her face. She seemed to constantly glare giving off an aura of hatred.

She walked passed Chris without a word and went to stand next to Max where she dropped a duffel bag on Max's foot.

"Ouch!" Max cried "What is in that confounded thing? Dumbbells?"

"Yes." Eva simply answered.

Chris had a small frown on after being ignored but it quickly changed into his trademark smile as the next contestant arrived.

A blonde girl with tan skin got off the next boat. She wore a pink top and magenta jeans as well as pink shoes.

"Hiya, Chris." she chirped.

"Hello, Dakota. Great to have you here." Chris said

"And hello to all of you!." Dakota grinned at the camera. She stood there doing a few poses for the camera before Chris spoke up.

"Alright that's enough camera time, for now, we need to finish the introductions and we don't have all day." Chris explained.

With that, she walked to join the others while another person stepped onto the dock. He was a short Indian - Canadian with short dark brown hair. He wore a burgundy sweater vest over a collared blue shirt and a white tee. He also had greenish grey shorts with matching shoes.

"Did you get my memo of my life-threatening allergies?" The newcomer asked.

"I'm sure somebody did." Chris jokingly replied.

"Good, Is this where we will be staying?" he questioned.

"Sure is Noah." the host informed."

He walked over and stood next to Sam who was looking quite down after losing his gaming device.

"What's your problem?" Noah inquired.

"Chris took away my Gamekid. I'm nothing without my games." sighed Sam.

"I'm sorry I asked. Noah deadpanned.

After that quick exchange between the two nerds, another boat had arrived. Off walked a pale man with short carrot hair. He wore a dirty white tank top and dark blue jeans with black shoes.

"Hello, Scott." Chris said

The boy looked around at the camp sitting behind them and smiled.

"Nice, a run-down camp. Reminds me of home." Scott remarked.

"Finally someone who gets it." Chris smiled.

"I like the camp Chris." Topher spoke up. "Well, I more so like the trick you played on us to get us here. It was hilarious."

Some of the other contestants who voiced their complaints earlier glared at Topher.

"How's it funny?" snapped Amy. "I would have never shown up if I knew about this crap."

"That's the point!." Toper insisted. "It makes great T.V to see the reactions and disappointment."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." a new camper said. She had medium length ginger hair done up in a bun. She wore a light yellow sweater with a white shirt underneath, a greenish blue skirt, white knee-high socks which ended at some black shoes, and also had glasses.

"Ah, it's our resident genius, Scarlett!." Chris announced.

"Indeed." She responded. "However I would like to comment on the run down appearance of the campgrounds. Due to the lack of relation to the advertisements about this place and the actual quality of the camp, I can only assume you pulled a trick on everyone as you knew no one would have signed up otherwise. Clever.

"That's what I'm saying." Topher replied.

"Okay everyone calm down, wait to fight after we are done introductions." Chris informed them.

After Scarlett joined the group another person showed up. He was a short white man with short brown hair. He wore a tan shirt with a single green and burgundy stripe, blue jeans, and tannish sneakers. He also had a large smile on his face revealing a gap between his two front teeth.

"Cody. The Codster. The Codemeister!" Chris announced.

"Dude, I'm psyched to be here man. It looks like the ladies already arrived alright." Cody grinned.

He walked over to the group and smiled at some of the girls who mostly ignored him.

"Next up we have Sierra." the host declared as another contestant got off the boat

She was a tall bronze skinned woman who had long purple hair done up in a braid. She wore a small lime green top, cyan jeans, green shoes, and wore a small necklace.

"Hi Chris" she gushed. "I'm such a huge fan." She reached out and began shaking the host's hand enthusiastically.

"I'm flattered." the host beamed.

"Hey, a fellow Chris fanatic!." Topher smiled. "I think we will get along great."

"You like Chris too?" Sierra gasped. "And not in the kind of like a show he was on but actually like him?"

"Sure do." Topher confirmed.

"We have so much to talk about, like what was your favorite Chris movie.?" Sierra giddily asked.

"Okay, you two we are almost done here save it for later." The host instructed.

Just then another contestant got off the boat. She was a stunning beauty, with long blonde hair. She wore a brown top over a revealing red shirt, an orange shirt and brown cowboy like boats. She also adorned a blue bandana around the top of her head.

Beardo let out the sound of a whistle as she approached Chris.

"Not too shabby." Chris remarked.

"Hey, you look really familiar." She said

"I'm Chris, the host of the show." He responded.

"Oh, that's where I know you from." She grinned.

While she talked to Chris some of the boys found themselves staring at her beauty. But they quickly tried to hide it, except Cody who looked dumbstruck.

Chris looked over as yet another contestant arrived. This one was a black male who wore a full green robe, a green hat, and a fake grey beard.

"Greetings fellow contestants I am Leonard, a powerful wizard." he declared with a lisp.

"Ah yes. Leonard, our wizard." Chris said flatly.

"A real wizard?" Sugar exclaimed. "Can you show me some of your magic stuff?"

"Okay but stand back. This could get messy." Leonard responded as he got ready to cast one of his spells. He pointed at the water and exclaimed "Hocus waterus explodus!" everyone looked at where he pointed, only Sugar seemed to be interested, but nothing happened.

Leonard gave a quizzical look at the water. "Huh guess my power is drained after that trip." he hypothesized.

As he moved over to stand next to Sugar another boat pulled up with a man standing in full view of everyone. He was a tall, tan, beautiful man who had short black hair. He wore a green shirt, blue pants, and a pair of brown sandals. As he got off the boat and approached Chris many of the contestants, including some boys, were looking at him like he was a god.

"This is Justin." Chris grinned. "Welcome to Total Drama Island.

"Thanks, Chris. This is great." Justin responded as he went for a fist bump with Chris.

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks. Chris explained.

"I can live with that." Justin shrugged.

He made his way over to the others where some of the girls were still swooning over him. He stopped next to Anne Maria and winked at her, causing her to almost faint.

The next boat was still pulling up when the next contestant began running on it towards the railing. She was a ginger with medium curly hair. She wore a green top, green shoes and a lighter green skirt.

"Hey everyone, Izzy." the host greeted

"Hi, Chris!" She began. "Hi hi whoa!" as she said this she tripped over the boat's railing and slammed her jaw into the dock where everyone cringed again.

"Oh, that was bad." Tyler laughed.

Jasmine stepped forward to help her. "Come on guys she could be hurt."

She helped the girl onto the dock where she landed on all fours and began shaking the water off of her like a dog.

"That felt so good!" she blurted out. "Except for hitting my chin, is this summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon? she ranted.

"Good questions Izzy." Chris responded. ''But first, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock."

Chris then jumped over to the final boat as he got his camera out. The campers made their way to the end of the dock as Chris instructed. They all posed for the camera as Chris got the camera ready. In the front of the group was Amy, Sammy, Noah, Max, Scarlett, and Cody. Behind them was Tyler, Eva, Justin, Topher, Sugar, Anne Maria, Lindsay, Sam and Leonard with B, Beardo, Scott, Sierra, Dakota, Izzy, and Jasmine in the back.

"Okay, are you all ready?" Chris asked. "1,2,3," he snapped a picture with the camera. "oh hold on forgot the lens cap." Chris preceded to take off the lens cap and prepare another photo. "Okay, let's try again. 1,2 oh wait, cards full. Hang on."

"Hurry up already, I don't have all day." Amy yelled, still posed with the others.

"Got it." Chris announced. "Everyone say, Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa." all the campers repeated just before the dock broke sending them all into the lake.

A pile of pictures were shown of the campers in distress in the water. The only visible one had B, Topher, Sierra, Tyler, and Sugar all in different states of distress in the water.

"Okay guys dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in 10." Chris told the now soaked and angry campers.

The scene flashed over to the campfire pit where Chris was standing to the side while the contestants all gathered around the stumps.

"This is Camp Wawanakra, your home for the next 8 weeks." The host began to explain. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" as he continued shots of the contestants looking at their neighbors were shown. "The camper who manages to last on Total Drama Island the longest, without being voted off, will win 100,000 dollars!.

"Hey excuse me." Anne Maria said. "What are the sleeping arrangements because I want to be next to hot stuff over there." she explained while pointing at Justin.

"The cabins are separated by gender." Chris informed them. "Girls get one side and dudes get the other.

"Um excuse me, Kyle, can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest? Lindsay asked.

"Well, you are." Chris agreed. "But that's not how it works here, and its Chris."

"Will I be able to get my Gamekid back?" asked Sam.

"I already told you, no electronics." Chris replied.

Sam just looked sad again and sighed.

"So, here's the deal. Chris began. "We're gonna split you into two teams, if I call out your name, go stand to the left." Chris took out a piece of paper and began reading off names. "Tyler, Jasmine, Topher, B, Amy, Lindsay, Scarlett, Max, Leonard, Justin, and Sierra. From this moment on you are officially known as the Screaming Gophers!"

Chris threw a green banner at B who unrolled it to reveal the team's namesake.

"Whoa alright!." Tyler cheered. "We're gophers!"

The other team members looked at him, confused over his enthusiasm.

"What? I'm excited." Tyler explained.

Chris turned to the remaining contestants. "And for the rest of you." he continued. "Eva, Beardo, Cody, Sugar, Dakota, Izzy, Noah, Anne Maria, Sammy, Scott, and Sam you are the Killer Bass!"

Again Chris threw a red banner, this time at Sugar, who unrolled it revealing the team mascot.

"Man all these animals are making me hungry. Sugar whined.

"Okay campers." Chris started once more. "You are your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessional**

Chris - "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want." Chris spoke from inside a dirty outhouse. "Let the audience at home know what your thinking, or just get something off your chest."

Sugar - "They got a camera on the toilet? This place has everything!"

Sammy -"I'm kind of glad I'm not on a team with my sister. She can be so mean."

Tyler - "This is so awesome man! I'm going to lead my team to victory woohoo!" as he said this he threw his arm in the air as a fist pump but ended up hitting the ceiling of the outhouse. "Ow."

 **XXXXXX**

"So, any questions?" Chris asked the campers. After nobody spoke up Chris continued. "Alright, then let's find your cabins."

The scene switched over to two identical cabins and Chris walking up to them. "Gophers you're in the east cabin, bass in the west." he explained to the campers.

The shot switched once more to show the inside of the cabin as someone opened the door. The cabin itself was pretty small with 3 bunk beds lining the walls, a window on the back wall, and a small furnace.

The camera then moved to show the person who opened the door, who was revealed to be Amy. She took one look around and scoffed. "Oh my gag, this place is disgusting. Samey you're bunking with me."

As she said this Scarlett walked past her. "You are aware your sister is on the other team, therefore in a different cabin." she said matter of factly.

"Tch, yeah I knew that, whatever." Amy responded as she continued into the cabin to claim a bed.

The campers began to file into their respective cabins when Lindsay came out to look for Chris. "Hey Crisp." she asked him. "Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straining iron."

"There are some in the communal washrooms." He told her.

"Communal?" Lindsay repeated. "But I'm not Catholic." she said looking genuinely confused.

"No not communion, communal." Chris informed her.

Scarlett walked over with her arms behind her back. "It means we all share the bathroom." she told her.

Lindsay started to get very upset and looked she was about to cry. "Oh no come on!" she cried.

The camera panned over to the guy's side of the Gopher's cabin where Leonard, Tyler, and B walked outside to see what the commotion was about. Tyler just chuckled "Man I'm so glad we don't have to worry about sharing the washrooms." I mean who really cares?" B just shrugged and went back into the cabin while Leonard went off to go practice magic.

"Hey, Chris." Scott spoke up. "Are there chaperones or what?"

"You're all 16." Chris responded. "As old as a counsellor in training at a summer camp. So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised."

"Nice" Scott devilishly grinned.

"You've got a half hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge." Chris told the campers. He looked at his watch "Starting now!" after he said this Chris walked away leaving the campers to themselves.

The scene changed to Sierra and Topher talking outside the Gopher cabin when a loud scream was heard from inside. Topher and Sierra as well as Beardo, Cody, Scarlett, Anne Maria, and Tyler went to explore the cause of the scream to find Lindsay standing on a stool above a cockroach. "What is that?" she screamed. "Somebody kill it!"

The campers there began to try to stomp on the cockroach, however, they couldn't seem to hit it. It didn't help that several campers had joined in on screaming with Lindsay. before the cockroach could escape, Scott walked in with an axe and cut it clean in half.

"Well, I guess that's one way to kill a cockroach. " Anne Maria joked. "Hey wait a minute where'd you get an axe?" she questioned Scott as he began backing away.

"I just found it near a pile of wood." Scott answered. "Best guess it was used to chop firewood." With that, he left the cabin with the axe still in hand.

As the others left the cabin Tyler took the opportunity to make himself look better in front of the remaining girls.

"If you ever see one of those again just let me know. Because, you know, I could do that too. He bragged as he walked over to Lindsay. She gave a smile before Tyler was kicked out by the other girls.

The next scene opened at the main lodge. The campers were lined up waiting to be served by the chef. He was a large black man wearing an apron and chefs hat. "Listen up. I serve it 3 times a day, and you'll eat it 3 times a day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down. NOW"

"So this doesn't have any extra sugar or anything does it?" asked Topher picking up a tray. The food itself didn't look like much, just burger bun with red mush and a bowl of white mush. "I'm kind of on a low carb diet right now and I don't want to ruin it." The large man just stared at him as he unceremoniously dumped a large wad of red mush on top of a bun.

"You will eat what I serve you, do you understand?" The large man yelled back.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Topher conceded as he walked over to the gopher table.

Next in line was Beardo and Noah and Beardo took the opportunity to make a mooing sound after the man snapped at Topher.

"What was that?" the man shouted at Beardo. "Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you."

"Uh, it was nothing." Beardo quickly said as he grabbed his tray and turned around.

"I'm sure it was." he said as Beardo cowered away. He then turned to Noah. "You scrawny kid, give me your plate."

Noah did as instructed and the large man dumbed an extra portion of red mush on his burger. Before Noah could leave the blob of red goo reattached itself to the spoon the chef was using. However, he was able to knock it off once again. As Noah walked to the table he looked concerned about his food.

Next up was Eva and beside her was Max. "That bag you dropped on my foot earlier was quite heavy." the evil genius began. "I was thinking, my brains and your strength can make a superb alliance. The only downside is we are not on the same team." as he continued talking Eva got her food and completely ignored him as she walked past. "So is that a maybe then?" Max asked.

He then turned to the chef where he noticed his food was moving. "It seems my food is still moving, fix this now you large oath." Max demanded. The chef took an ice mallet and smashed Max's burger into paste causing the red mush to go everywhere and all over Max who looked afraid. "That is acceptable thank you." He quickly said as he took his leave.

A shot of the two teams eating was shown. The team on the right were the Bass, who sat closer to the chef's window than the Gophers who were closer to the door. Neither team looked pleased about the food and the only person to be seen enjoying themselves was Sugar. A burger crawled across the floor from the Bass table to the Gopher table as the camera panned to follow it. The camera ended up on the doorway where Chris stepped in.

"Welcome to the main lodge." The host announced.

"Hey Chris, Can we, like, get anything else to eat?" asked Dakota. This question was met by a cleaver flying by her head thrown by the angry chef. "Never mind it's good. Right guys?" she nervelessly asked everyone as they joined in on the nervous agreement.

Chris just stood there smiling from the whole ordeal. "Your first challenge begins in one hour." He informed the campers before leaving the lodge.

"What do you think he'll make us do?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It's the first challenge, it will be as easy as hunting rats." Scott replied.

The scene suddenly switched to an hour later, where the entire cast was shown standing in their swimsuits on top a cliff. The camera dramatically zoomed out to show that the cliff they were on was massive, being the largest cliff on the island. With the entire cliff shown, the contestants looked like mere ants atop of it.

"Oh, Shit." Scott gulped as the episode faded to black.

* * *

 **That's all I got for now, I hope you enjoyed this tidbit of what's to come.  
**

 **How do you like the cast? I'm kind of iffy on it myself as there seems to be very few all-star type characters but I'll work with what I got.**

 **I'll try to rush the second part of episode 1 out so there is at least one elimination completed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Jawa**


	2. Not so Happy Campers Part 2

**I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story.**

 **Again, shout outs to everyone who had an idea like this before me.**

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare - Thanks for pointing out mistakes in my first chapter. I have fixed the ones you have pointed out.**

 **Until further ado, here's chapter two.**

* * *

The episode opened up to a shot of Chris standing on the dock. "Last time, on Total Drama Island." The esteemed host began. "22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers." As he continued, shots from the previous episode were shown. First was the campers gathered around the campfire, next was the inside view of the cabins, another was the cockroach incident with Lindsay screaming, Finally was the main lodge with the two teams eating.

"It's the first challenge it will be as easy as hunting rats." Scott was shown saying again before the reveal of the cliff was shown.

"Oh, Shit"

(Theme Song)

The episode opened back up with a shot of the full cliff before switching to a zoomed in shot showing a few campers peering down the tall cliff. "Okay." Chris said. "Today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff, into the lake."

"Sounds easy enough." Jasmine chimed in.

"If you look down, you will see 2 target areas." Chris continued which lead to Jasmine to look down the cliff side. The scene switched to a top-down view of the water below where the 2 target areas, one smaller one inside a much larger one, that Chris mentioned could be seen. "The wider area represents the part of the lake, that we have stocked with," the tension rose as 3 fins could be seen in the water, "psychotic, man-eating sharks!" Chris chuckled as a shark jumped out of the water to bite the air. "Inside that area, is a safe zone. That is your target area. Which, we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Pretty sure?" Noah sarcastically asked.

Chris ignored him as he continued his explanation, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually, survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below." Crates were shown stacked up into 2 piles waiting on the beach below them. "Inside each crate, is supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot-tub!" A flashy still was shown of a complete hot-tub and a small jingle played. "The team with the best one will be having a wicked hot-tub party tonight, while the losers, will be sending someone home." A bunch of suitcases were shown on the dock when one opened revealing a pair of eyes and a creepy laugh. "Okay, so Killer Bass, you're up first."

Anne Maria walked over to the cliff and took another look over the side. "Okay, I'm not going first, no way I'll become some sharks food."

"Don't worry they have to test these things first." Topher spoke up, "Trust me I know these things."

A flashback of Chris and Chef was shown as they stood on the cliff. Chris has in his normal attire but the Chef wore only a pair of purple swim trunks and an orange floatation device.

"We need to test the stunts first, you know that." Chris told the hulking man.

"Do I look like an intern?" the large man angrily asked back.

"No, but all the ones we had, are in the hospital. Come on, just jump it you big chicken." Chris began making clucking noises to entice the man to jump.

"I don't get paid enough for this man." Chef sighed as he slapped on some purple goggled and jumped off the cliff. He screamed all the way down and the camera cut to show the safe zone as chef rapidly approached. However, the camera panned to the left of the zone where Chef splashed into the water. "Hey, I made it, I made it man." he began as eerie music started and the shot switched to a view underwater where something was approaching him. "Hey! Something just brushed past my foot!" he began to panic. "Hey Chris, something ain't right down here man!" He was quickly dragged underwater before jumping out and rushing towards the beach, narrowly avoiding a shark.

"Well, that seems safe enough." Chris smiled as he wrote down something on a clipboard.

The scene finally returned to the challenge with Eva looking at her team. "So, who's up?" she asked.

"Uh, ladies?" Cody worriedly chimed in.

"Alright, I'll do it." Sugar shrugged. "Only because ya'll to scared to." She cheerily walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped off yelling "Cannonball!" The camera followed her as she fell towards the water and she made a large splash in the middle of the safe zone. She surfaced and waved back to her team as a boat, controlled by Chef, pulled up.

"Hey, she's not dead!" Sam exclaimed. Knowing that survival was a possibility a few more campers gathered the courage to jump.

"Oh, me next, me next." Izzy cheered as she ran off the cliff. The camera followed her as she fell down but stayed watching the other descent. Next was Sam who was screaming the entire time, followed closely by Beardo who mimicked a loud siren as he fell down.

Back on top of the cliff, Dakota was looking unsure over the whole ordeal. "I don't think I can jump guys, it's a bit too much for me."

"Pressures getting to you, huh?" Chris solemnly asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you don't jump that makes you a chicken." The tone in Chris's voice took a full turn as he began to chuckle at Dakota. He took out a chicken hat and placed it on Dakota's head. "You'll have to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Aw, really? But it looks disgusting!" she cried.

Chris just smiled and made chicken noises at her. "Oh, and chicken path is that-away." Chris pointed behind him down the cliff.

Dakota just sighed and began to make her way down the large cliff.

Next up for jumping was Cody who looked pretty confident. "Alright ladies, watch this." he announced before jumping off and screaming like a little girl.

Anne Maria was quick to follow and so was Noah leaving only Sammy and Scott. They both looked at each other in fear before Scott quickly took a step back. "Ladies first." he smirked.

"I'm sorry I just can't do it." Sammy admitted as she began to walk towards Chris.

"Ha! You're so useless Samey." her sister Amy laughed. "I'm glad you're not on my team."

"Hey knock it off." Jasmine scolded. "She's your sister for crying out loud."

"Yeah, my worthless sister." Amy responded.

Sammy continued towards Chris , where he gave her a chicken hat.

"Okay, Scott, you're up." Chris told him.

Scott leaned over the cliff to look below and saw a shark jump up and snap the air. He gulped and closed his eyes. He began to scream as he ran towards the cliff and jumped off before he could stop himself. The shot switched down to the water below. Cody, Noah, and Anne Maria were still on the boat as they watched Scott fall down. Scott plunged into the water to the left of the boat, outside the safe zone.

"Scott, the boat!" Cody yelled at him.

Scott quickly began to panic and swam towards the boat as fast as possible. He turned his head to a see a shark fin approaching him. He reached the boat where Anne Maria and Cody both helped him up as the shark missed him by a few inches.

"That was too close." Scott gulped. "I hate sharks."

The scene switched back to the top of the cliff with Chris and the Gophers. "Alright, the score to beat is 9." Chris informed the team. "If you can beat that, we will throw in a pull cart to help put your crates on."

"That's not so bad." Jasmine spoke up. "We can beat that, right guys?"

"By my calculations, we've already won." Scarlett agreed.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Cheered Tyler as he jumped off the cliff. The camera followed him as he cheered all the way down. His team watched him from the top when a loud bang was heard. Most of his teammates cringed, and it was revealed Tyler had hit one of the Buoys. "Ow." was all Tyler could mutter before sinking into the water.

"Oh, poor guy." Topher remarked. B just shook his head.

"I think he needs help." Jasmine said as she jumped off the cliff. Her descent was clean, and she hit the safe zone spot on. She dived into the water and resurfaced with a coughing Tyler.

While Tyler's jump was demoralizing for the team, they still had some confidence. Jasmine was soon followed by Sierra and B. Sierra screamed the way down, while B looked scared, but remained silent the whole time.

The next shot showed Lindsay peering over the side of the cliff with a worried expression. "I thought this was going to be a talent contest." she admitted to Chris.

"Ha ha yeah, no." Chris laughed at her, finishing with a serious expression. She jumped off flailing her arms as she fell. She was quickly followed by Topher who began to cheer but soon realized he didn't like falling. He belly-flopped into the water and let out a small scream.

"Give me one moment guys." Leonard told his team back at the top of the cliff. He started chanting some incoherent words and moving his hands around.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Amy harshly asked. "Just jump already."

"I said give me a moment! I'm preparing a spell to give me a safe landing!" Leonard replied back as he clapped his hands together 3 times.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this. I'm not jumping." Amy declared as she walked towards Chris to receive her chicken hat.

"What about your sister?" Scarlett reminded her. "Don't you want to prove you are better than her? By jumping everyone would know who the better sister is."

"You're right." Amy agreed. "If I jump everybody will know what a loser Samey is." With that, she pushed Leonard out of the way and jumped herself. Leonard, now off balance, tried to grab on to the side of the cliff but ended up falling with Amy.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessional**

Scarlett - Scarlett sat in the confessional booth adjusting her glasses. "I don't care more for the sibling rivalry," she admitted. "I can, however, take advantage of Amy's need to be better than her sister.

 **XXXXXX**

On the way down, Leonard ended up hitting the cliff side sending him into a small spin. Luckily for him, that spin changed his landing area to that of the safe zone.

"Hey, I wasn't done my spell!" he glared at Amy. "I could've just teleported down here."

"Do you ever shut up?" Amy yelled back.

"Worked like a charm." Scarlett said to herself as she began to jump herself.

"What was that?" Max, who was standing behind Scarlett, asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's time for me to jump." She changed the subject and jumped off the cliff as well.

Max watched as his fellow teammates climbed aboard the boat below. "Did these fools really think I would jump? Ha!" he laughed to himself. "Chris give me one of those chicken hats. I'll walk down instead."

"Alright then." Chris shrugged. He handed out the hat to max who put it on himself before he began his trek down the mountain. Chris turned to Justin. "Justin looks like your jump decides if your team gets the cart. No pressure dude, and by that I, of course mean a ton of pressure."

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessionals**

Jasmine - "At this point, we have this challenge in the bag. All Justin has to do is jump. Easy right?"

 **XXXXXX**

Justin looked down the cliff and smiled. He took a few steps back and then ran forward. Everyone's heads turned as they saw him dive down in the water. His own team cheered him on while the other just conceded defeat. The Gophers cheers quickly turned to panic as Justin hit the water. He entered in the shark-infested zone and, unlike Scott, wasn't close to the boat.

"Justin! Swim!" yelled most of his team members, most worried over his safety, others just not wanting such a beautiful man to be hurt. Justin took a second to turn around as the sharks approached him, however his beauty caused the sharks to stop in their tracks. A light tune played as Justin smiled at them. The sharks, now stunned by his beauty, helped him to shore where everyone else was either dumbstruck or looking at Justin's beauty.

The scene switched back to the top of the cliff where Chris stood with a megaphone. "The Screaming Gophers win it!" he announces. The team started cheering once more as the Bass looked on in defeat. "The Gophers have one the pull carts which, will help them take their crates across the beach."

"Alright, team we did it!" Tyler beamed.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked. "You hit that buoy pretty hard."

"I'm fine don't worry. I heal quickly." Tyler admitted.

"Come on you two, we have a challenge to win." Topher called over as the team got the crates onto the carts.

After a while, the scene focused as the Gophers moved their crates across the beach. Their morale was high and they spent the time singing songs. "49 bottles of pop on the wall, 49 bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, 48 bottles of pop on the wall." everyone except B sang as they continued pulling their crates. They worked in pairs of 2, with the pairs being Jasmine and Topher, Tyler and Sierra, Max and Scarlett, and B with Justin. The others didn't have room to pull so they walked alongside them.

Far behind them were the Bass. They struggled to effectively move the boxes across the rough sand. While many took to pushing the boxes, Sugar and Beardo attempted to flip a box along. Scott was able to convince Anne Maria to help him carry one across the beach and Eva easily pushed a box along with the help of Noah.

"Ah man, this is so hard." Cody complained as he pushed a crate alongside Sam and Izzy.

"It would be easier if you carried it." Scott informed him. "Less resistance."

"You think I could carry this?" Cody responded.

"Maybe if your little nerd friends helped you." Scott joked.

Back with the Gophers, Tyler stopped pulling his cart. "Sorry, I have to go take a whiz." he told his partner.

"No worries, we are way in the lead." Sierra assured him. She took the time to look behind her to see the Bass struggling. Anne Maria let out a small grunt as she stopped moving.

"Why'd you stop?" Scott asked.

"My arms are getting tired." Anne Maria claimed.

"So what? I can't carry this thing on my own." he retorted. Anne Maria just shrugged as she dropped the box. Unfortunately for Scott, it landed on his foot. "OW!" he screamed. "What was that for?"

"I'm done carrying the box, find someone else to do it." Anne Maria said as she walked away.

"Fine. Someone else help me with this thing." Scott demanded.

"Why don't you get some of your farmer friends to help?" Cody remarked causing Sam and Izzy to chuckle. Scott just glared at him as he started pushing the crate through the sand. Sammy took the opportunity to walk over to Scott.

"I can help" She offered.

"You think you can lift this?" He asked, still in pain.

"Possibly?" Sammy guessed.

"Don't bother." Scott scoffed as he pushed.

The scene switched to a bit later, when the Gophers finally reached the campgrounds. "That was faster than I expected." a surprised Topher admitted.

"Let's get these things open." Jasmine told her team.

"Not so fast." Chris said, appearing from nowhere. "The crates can only be opened using your teeth."

"How does that make sense?" Max asked him.

"Because I say so. Now, get to crate opening." Chris grinned.

"Ah, Chris. Always knows just how to make things interestingly difficult." Topher smiled.

"Don't worry everyone I shall put a charm on our teeth, which will allow for greater strength." Leonard announced.

The scene flashed ahead in time to when the Bass finally make it to camp. By that time the Gophers already had their crates open. "We will never catch up at this rate." Sam exclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Izzy yelled as she tried to open a crate.

"Teeth only." Chris simply told them.

"That won't stop me!" Izzy cackled as she began to bite the crate. Beardo leaned over to Sugar and made the sound of a cuckoo clock.

"We're doomed." Noah stated.

"I don't want to put my mouth on these boxes. Who knows where they have been" Dakota gagged

"You already have the chicken hat. Might as well make yourself useful." Sugar told her.

"Fine. I'll do it." she acquiesced.

The camera went back to the Gophers who had all their supplies laid out into piles on the ground. "Okay, does anyone know how to build a hot-tub" Sierra asked. B put his hand up and smiled. "Perfect."

"B can get started on that with someone's help. We also need some water." Jasmine instructed her team."

"We could form a line of people from here to the lake. It would be much more efficient than running back and forth." Scarlet informed them. They all agreed and began to get to their jobs. Max was sent to help B with the tub, due to a surprising know-how of tools, and the others started to get the water from the lake.

A scene switch to the Bass showed them with their supplies on the ground. "Okay, who's building this thing?" Sugar asked.

"I used to repair the tractors around the farm." Scott replied. "I also know a lot about woodwork."

"I can help." Cody suggested.

"Fine. Everyone, make yourself useful." Scott told his team.

A montage started to play of the two teams. First was the comparison between building. B was able to set a proper foundation and Max worked on the mechanical pieces. For the Bass, Scott had started building a decent looking tub but it was nowhere near as good as the Gopher's. Next showed Max accept a tool from Leonard and nail in a nail while Dakota accidentally dropped a hammer on Cody's foot when giving it to him. The Gopher team successfully used Scarlett's idea and was able to get the water in the tub without losing much energy. The Bass had Beardo, Eva, Sammy, and Anne Maria running for water and all but Eva was looking pretty tired and slowed down.

A flash forward Showed Chris in the middle of the two teams with their completed hot-tubs. On the left was the Gopher's which looked almost perfect. On the right was the Bass which, while not the worst tub seen, had rough woodwork, a detached heater and low water. Chris went over to inspect the Gopher tub. He looked at it inquisitively, "This is an awesome hot-tub!" he declared. As the Gophers cheered he walked over to the Bass. He looked at the hot-tub with the same look as the other. He tapped the heater which fell right off. A board close by then began to leak, getting Chris's shoe wet. "Well, I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gophers!"

"Alright, we did it!" Tyler cheered with his team."

"Gophers you are safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot-tub for the rest of the summer." Chris told them. "Killer Bass. What can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

"Yay! We Won! We get to stay!" Lindsay cheered being joined by Sierra and Leonard.

"I knew my hot-tub building spell would work!" Leonard grinned.

The shot changed to the main lodge with the two teams eating bowls of white mush. The camera focused on the Killer Bass table. "Okay, now what?" Dakota asked her team.

"We kick off one of the chickens." Scott glared at her.

"Hey, rude. I'm not the only one who did badly this challenge. Dakota informed him.

"I guess you didn't drop a crate of supplies on my foot." Scott growled as he sneered at Anne Maria.

"I said my arms were sore, what am I supposed to do, not feel pain?"

"I say we vote out the weakest link." Eva butted in.

"We have two perfectly good chickens to kick out" Sugar added. "One of those two should go."

"I'm sorry I tried my best." Sammy claimed.

"Your best didn't win us the challenge." Noah quipped.

"Can't we just drop this for now?" Dakota pleaded.

"Fine." Scott conceded. "But you better watch yourself."

A flash took the scene to the campfire ceremony. It was now late at night with the only light from the campfire and the stars above. Chris stood next to a barrel holding a plate with marshmallows on it. The campers sat on the logs to the left of the bonfire. "Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the fire. Chris informed them with a serious expression. "At this camp, marshmallows represent life."

The shot quickly cut to Beardo made a noise similar to Pac-man dying. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision." Chris continued There are only 10 marshmallows on this plate." A close up of the marshmallows was shown. "When I call your name, come up, and receive a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers. That means, you're out of the contest and you cant come back." The camera zoomed in on his face. "Ever."

Chris then held up a marshmallow. "The first marshmallow goes to, Eva." She stood up without changing expression and walked over to Chris. "Beardo." As Beardo got up to get his marshmallow he mimicked a cash register ding. "Izzy"

"Whohoo, awesome!" she cheered as she ran up for the sugary treat.

"Cody" Chris went on. Cody just smiled and strutted up. "Sugar."

"Obviously." Sugar grinned.

"Noah." While he didn't look afraid of leaving, he was relieved when his name was called. "Anne Maria." She got up to claim her marshmallow. "Scott" Scott snickered as he got up. The host looked at the last two campers still sitting.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Tense music played over the scene. The shot began to switch between the marshmallow and the worried faces of Sammy and Dakota. Sammy sat there crossing her fingers with her eyes closed while Dakota held her hands above her chest. Chris raised his hand into the air and pointed a finger straight up. He then lowered it and closed one eye as he pointed between the two campers. Dakota began to grip the log she sat on and Sammy started shaking slightly.

Chris, finally having enough of the dramatic suspense, announced the final name. "Samey"

After a few moments, Sammy finally realised she had been called. "Wait, I'm still in?" she excitingly asked. She ran over to Chris to take her marshmallow.

"How could you guys vote for me?" Dakota tearfuly questioned.

"Sorry princess, maybe next time you should jump." Scott grinned.

"Come on Dakota. Dock of shame is that-away." Chris said pointing over to the dock.

The scene switched to show Dakota walking over to the boat. "At least I can get a couple more shots in." she told herself. She turned to the camera. "Bye guys, I'll miss you!" she told the audience.

The scene went back to the remaining gophers and Chris. "For the rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're safe for tonight." Chris told them.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessionals**

Scott - "Over pushover and camera hog, I think pushover would be easier for me to manipulate." Scott evilly grinned.

Leonard - "This camp truly is wonderful. However, I'm having troubles with my magic. I think the land is cursed and is blocking my powers!" Leonard through his hands in the air "Only a few of my spells worked today. Hopefully, I can fix this before it is too late."

Max - "I'm having a hard time thinking of someone to be my assistant in evil." Max said while rubbing his chin "Perhaps I can convince B since he is super handy."

 **XXXXXX**

The scene switched to the Gophers partying in their hot-tub some party music played as they dance and cheered. Inside the hot-tub was Amy, Tyler, Justin, Jasmine and Lindsay. " Scarlet and Max stood to the side while the others danced around. To the Screaming Gophers!" Tyler said holding up a juice box"

"To the Screaming Gophers!" the team repeated.

"Go Gophers, Go Gophers!" Sierra sang out and was soon joined by Topher.

The camera zoomed out and the Killer Bass were seen walking in front of the party. They looked over sadly as they went to their cabin in defeat. With the last of the Bass out of view, the episode faded to black.

* * *

 **That's chapter two done. I had trouble with who should be eliminated. I didn't want to get rid of anybody this early as I have made plans for everyone. Sadly, Dakota gets the first boot. She has great potential but I struggled to find a place for her in the story. Still, there are 3 more potential seasons for her to be in so she may get redemption.**

 **For pairings, Dakota and Sam is out of the question for now but a few others are in mind.**

 **If you liked the chapter or have any criticisms, feel free to leave a review.**

 **Votes:**

 **Dakota:6**

 **Sammy:5**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **That's it for now. Hopefully I can finish the next chapter soon.**

 **-Jawa**


	3. The Big Sleep

**I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story.**

 **Gucci Mane LaFlare - Thanks once again for helping find a few mistakes.**

 **Since it was requested I decided to do an intro which you will find in the chapter below.**

* * *

The episode opened up with Chris standing on the dock of shame. "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" he announced. "22 campers arrived and learned they would be spending the next 8 weeks at a crusty old summer camp." a shot of the campers on the dock was shown followed by one of the campfire pit and then the cabins.

"The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark-infested water." both teams were shown on the cliff and a zoom out showed the sheer size of it. "And while must campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat." a few shots were played of the jumps. First was Sugar's cannonball followed by Topher's belly flop. Then the scene switched to show Chris put a chicken hat on Dakota and Max grabbing his own.

"At the campfire ceremony, it came down to two campers." Chris continued as the scene replayed of Sammy crossing her fingers and Dakota gripping her seat. "Both Dakota and Samey refused to jump and the team agreed one of them should go." the shot of both of them in the main lodge was shown. "It was a close call between the TV-star wannabe and the lesser twin but in the end, Dakota took the first ride home." a scene of Dakota walking to the boat but taking a final pose played.

"Who will be voted off this week, in the most, dramatic campfire ceremony yet. Find out tonight, on Total, Drama, Island!" a final shot showed Chris on the dock before the episode faded to black.

Several shots of cameras were shown. The first rose from out of scene, the second swung in from the top of the frame, the third came out of the ground with a groundhog on top of it and finally a camera came out of a tree, pushing out a squirrl. A clapperboard was pushed into frame and clapped.

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine;_

The shot began to fly past the island. It went past the docks, past Chris, through the trees and ended up going up and off the cliff.

 _You guys are on my mind._

The camera went under the water and Izzy was shown swimming around. She spotted a fish and began to viciously chase it.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be;_

Above the water there was a canoe with Jasmine and B in it. They looked over into the water will Izzy came up with the fish now in her mouth.

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see;_

The camera went into the forest where Scarlett sat on a log, writing down notes while looking at a few animals in front of her.

 _I wanna be, famous._

A rock was thrown off camera causing the animals to scatter. A laughing Max was revealed as the culprit.

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

The scene switched to Amy and Sammy sitting in a inflatable raft going down a river. They were too busy yelling and hitting eachother to see they were about to go over a waterfall.

 _Oh, pack your bags cuz I've already won._

The next shot showed Leonard as he practised magical tricks on a log as Sugar watched him. In the background the sisters were seen falling down the waterfall.

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way;_

Sam was walking down a path playing on his gamekid suddenly, he walked into the outhouse. His impact caused the door to open, revealing Anne Maria spraying on some hair-spray.

 _I'll get there one day._

A shot inside the main lodge was shown. Chef had his arm deep into a batch of green liquid. He smiled and looked over at Noah and Sierra who were both tied up. They looked at each other in fear.

 _Cuz i wanna be famous!_

Beside the two tied up campers, Eva and Beardo arm werestked, with Eva easily winning

 _Na na, na na na naa, na na na na naa_

A shot outside the mainlodge showed Dakota staring dreamily at Justin who looked at himself in the mirror. Scott was then shown scoffing at the scene.

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

Topher grapped the camera and pointed it to himself he quickly brushed off his shirt then smiled. A gleam in his smile flashed the camera and the scene switched to the campfire at night with all the campers.

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

A zoom in showed Lindsay and Tyler sitting next to eachother, leaning in. However, Cody appeared out of no where and put his hands on their shoulders and smiled at them. The camera zoomed back out as the cast whistled the final tune to the intro.

The episode reopened with Chris walking towards the cabins. In his hand, he held a megaphone. He lifted the megaphone in front of him and instead of shouting into it, took out an air horn and blared that instead. A camera inside the Bass' boys cabin revealed Beardo waking up in alarm, sounding an alarm clock as he did so. He hit his head on the bunk above him and mimicked a cartoon bonking noise.

The camera cut once more outside to a window on the Gopher's girls side. Amy, still in her pajamas, leaned out. "Do you have any idea what time it is Chris?" she yelled at him. "I was sleeping."

A shot forward showed the campers as they gathered in front of Chris. Sam, still groggy from waking up, stifled a yawn then looked down. He noticed that Eva, who was beside him had an mp3 player. "Hey, Chris, why does Eva get an mp3 player and I cant get my gamekid?" he asked the host.

"I'd like to see you try to take it from her." Chris responded. Sam, releasing he'd rather stay alive, decided to drop it. "Anyway," the host continued, "I hope you all had a good night's rest." the few campers near him looked exhausted. Tyler was slouched over, Justin had bags under his eyes, and Sammy's hair was messed up.

"Maybe we shouldn't have stayed up so later partying." Sierra yawned.

"Maybe not, because your next challenge begins in," Chris looked at then tapped his watch. "One minute."

"What about breakfast?" Sugar questioned. "I'm as hungry as a moose!"

"You'll all get breakfast. After you complete a 20 kilometer run around the lake." Chris told her pointing to the left.

"Oh, you're funny now?" Eva angrily asked. "You know what I think what be funny?" She threatened as Scott and Beardo held her back.

"Might want to control that temper of yours." Noah remarked.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Eva shouted at the host.

"A little." He simply replied was a huge smile on his face. "You have 30 seconds." Chris pointed at his watch again. Eva just glared at Chris.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessional**

Cody - "Eva really scares me." Cody admitted while tapping his index fingers together. "She can get really angry easily and I'm pretty sure she can snap me in two."

 **XXXXXX**

The scene switched to the campers lined up waiting to start the run. While most of the campers looked ready to run a few, like Noah and Max, looked more like they were about to go on a leisurely stroll. "Okay, runners!" Chris announced. "On your marks, get set, go!" With his command, the campers began their run. A few lagged behind almost instantly, noticeably Noah and Tyler.

A cut forward showed the blazing sun above. The camera panned down to show the majority of runners in a small group moving at a decent speed. Behind them was B who lightly jogged behind. Max quickly ran up to him, already short of breath. "Hey, B" he called.

B slowed down and looked around. He looked confused until he looked down and noticed Max. His eyebrow went up as if he was asking what he wanted. "I have a proposition for you." Max told him, trying to catch his breath. B now raised both eyebrows as he spun his hand in a go on gesture. "Okay, last challenge I noticed your craftsmanship on the hot-tub foundation. I was wondering if you wanted to be my sidekick." B looked confused for a few seconds and stopped completely. He looked at Max like he was crazy and glared slightly at the short maniac before beginning to run again. "Wait!" Max called out chasing him. "Can't we talk about this?" B started to run faster to avoid him leaving Max in the dust. "Hey, wait for me!"

The scene switched to show Cody walking beside Sam and Noah. "So," he began. "Take notice of any of the girls?"

"I've been too busy falling off cliffs." Noah sarcastically replied

"Oh, well what about you Sam?"

"I've been more concerned about my gamekid. I haven't gone without gaming this long before!" Sam stated glumly.

"Come on guys, live a little! We've got everything here, brains, brawns, beauty, anything you could want." Cody tried to convince them.

"I'd rather have $100,000, lover boy." Noah remarked.

Another scene showed Beardo leaning against a tree panting hard. Sammy ran by and stopped to check on her teammate. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just need some air." Beardo wheezed.

"Oh, you talk?" Sammy wondered sounding surprised. "I thought all you did was noises."

"I'm a bit shy." he admitted. "I tend to make sound effects before I've warmed up to people."

"Oh." Sammy said awkwardly. "I guess I'm going to go now." Beardo just nodded and mimicked an elevator ding.

The camera cut to later in the day when the campers finally made it to the main lodge. They looked either bored or exhausted as they waited for the final campers to show up. Chris stood to the side filing his nails when the door burst open. Leonard walked in using a branch as a walking stick. "I have seen the many sights of this island." He began, "And I wish to never do it again." He then fell over exhausted from the run.

"Hey, wait a minute. We've got 11 and they only have 8 we won the challenge!" Sierra cheered. Her team began to cheer with her as Cody supporting Noah walked in.

"You lost us the challenge you idiots." Scott yelled at them.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Cody defended himself. "Noah collapsed."

"Before you get too excited. That wasn't the challenge." Chris told the Gophers. The team went silent.

"Wait, what?" Amy yelled.

"Who's hungry?" Chris asked. He raised his arms in front of some curtains which pulled back to reveal a massive feast. Angelic music played and the food seemed to glow.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessional**

Sugar - "When I saw that food I almost cried. Mostly because I had to share it with the others.

Justin - "I don't usually eat that much, but after just a few days of that retched mush, I know I couldn't stop myself.

 **XXXXXX**

The scene flashed forward to after the feast was complete. The buffet table was now covered in scraps of food and the turned over dishes. A zoom out showed the contestants scattered around the floor or holding their stomachs. "I've never eaten that much in my life." Anne Maria said.

Chris jumped onto the buffet table from the left with his megaphone. "Okay campers, it's time for part two of the challenge." he announced.

"I thought the eating was the part two." Sugar admitted.

"Leave it to Chris for an amazing twist." Topher praised.

"Right you are Topher." the host agreed. "It is time, for, the awakeathon!" he declared pausing in between the words for dramatic effect.

"The a-what-athon?" Lindsay asked confused.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one." Chris informed her blasting the megaphone in her face. "The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility.

"So what was the point of the run and the eating then?" a confused Tyler asked.

"Easy, the run was designed to exhaust our bodies, the food choices are foods commonly known to make you tired." Scarlett explained.

"So you're telling me he designed the challenge to make us fall asleep? Good one, Chris." Scott sneered.

"Alright then, everyone to the campfire pit. Move, move, move!" Chris shouted at the campers. They all started to walk out the main lodge, still tired from the run and the feast.

A flash showed the sun setting in the sky and an analogue clock read 12 hours. "It has now been 12 hours since the campers awoke this morning." Chris softly commentated the scene. As he talked the camera panned over the campers, showing them around the campfire. "All 21 campers are still wide awake." Scott was seen with a knife whittling at a small log. Beside him sat Izzy and Noah who were both trying to stay awake. To their left, Leonard mumbled words in an attempt to cast a spell.

"Can't you do that anyway else?" Noah glared at Leonard.

"I need to do this somewhere! How else am I going to cast a spell to keep me awake?" Leonard retorted.

"Maybe do that near your own team." Noah remarked.

"I tried and they already told me to leave!" Leonard exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey, are you trashing the wizard?" Sugar asked as she walked over. "I don't think that's a wise idea, he might put a curse on ya!"

"Magic isn't real and neither are curses." Noah stated. "Besides, why are you defending him? He's on the other team."

"I know enough not to tick off a wizard. When he turns you into a frog don't expect me to help." Sugar shrugged as she turned around and walked away.

"Ooh, if Noah get's turned into a frog we should totally eat his legs." Izzy added.

"They get it." Leonard smiled as he crossed his arms. Noah just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

On the other side of the fire pit, the Gophers were also trying different techniques in an attempt to stay awake. Sierra and Topher talked about Chris, Tyler was jogging in place, and Lindsay doing a handstand. "What are you doing?" a perplexed Scarlett questioned the dumb blonde.

"I'm trying to get the blood to rush to my head." Lindsay answered while trying to balance herself. "I think it's working!"

"That won't help you keep awake. If anything, you'll just get dizzy." Scarlett informed her.

"Oh, okay." Lindsay nodded. She pushed herself over and got on her knees before righting herself completely. To the right of them, Max sat next to B.

"So, B" Max attempted to converse. "About that whole minion thing. I was just wondering if you have come to your senses yet." B just looked down at the small man and shook his head. "Why not?" Max whined. "We could be unstoppable! We would easily dominate these pathetic challenges." B once again, just shook his head no.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessional**

Max - "So, B isn't working out. I have seen my other team members and I do believe they would make terrible minions. I must keep pushing." Max smacked his fist into his open hand.

 **XXXXXX**

The shot opened to show Tyler again as he jogged in place. He was looking over towards Lindsay. He decided to stop and sit down next to Jasmine. "Hey, Jasmine. I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot." Jasmine told him.

"Well, I was wondering about Lindsay. I kind of like her and I was wondering if she has mentioned me at all." Tyler sheepishly admitted.

"I've seen her take glances at you, I think she feels the same way."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely. You should just go and tell her." Jasmine suggested.

"Thanks, Jasmine." Tyler thanked. "I'll do it. Just, maybe when I'm not so tired." Tyler let out a long yawn.

The scene switched back to the Bass, specifically Eva as the camera followed her walking past her team. In her pocket, her mp3 player was clearly visible. As she walked past Scott it fell out of her pocket without her noticing, however Scott did. He looked around and quickly picked it up with a devilish grin.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessional**

Scott - "This bad boy is good insurance." He claimed while holding up the mp3 player. "Eva will eventually notice that it's gone missing and if she does what I think she will do, that's an easy elimination." he chuckled.

 **XXXXXX**

The scene shot forward to 20 hours. It was now in the middle of the night and the only light was from the campfire pit. The camera panned around to show the tired campers. The only one not sitting down was Justin who stood completely still. At some point, Noah, Izzy, Amy, Sammy, and Topher had fallen asleep. The scores were now 9 awake for the Gophers and only 7 for the Bass. "Hey Sam, how are you holding up?" Cody asked. Sam turned to Cody his eyes shut for a couple of seconds. When they reopened Cody was replaced with a pixelated version of himself. Sam went wide-eyed and blinked a few more times until Cody returned to his normal self.

"I think i'm hallucinating," Sam told him. "The guess is the mixture of going without my game and the lack of sleep are playing tricks on me."

"If you're seeing things you should probably go to sleep. We should be able to win this without you." Cody yawned out.

"Hey, we're trying to win this thing which means not sleeping." Anne Maria broke in.

"I should be fine for now." Sam lied. "Perfectly fine."

Another flash took the time to 24 hours in. It was now morning above camp. Chris walked up holding a coffee cup and a book. "Congratulations campers!" He began. "You've all reached the 24-hour mark. That means it's time to kick things up a notch! With fairy-tales!" Chris shook the book in his hand as Chef, dressed up as a pink sheep, walked over and revealed a larger pile of books.

"Seriously? Fairy-tales?" Anne Maria asked.

"Yep! Now, if you'll quite down we can begin." Chris opened the book he was carrying. "Once upon a time, there was, inside this boring kingdom, a boring village. And inside this boring sleepy village, filled with very boring children who did very boring things. As he read Chef played a soothing melody on a small harp. The campers began to get very tired. The music helped put them to sleep and Chris's terrible story and soft voice bored them to sleep. Tyler found himself fully falling asleep.

Soon, the music changed to the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Chef, dressed now as a fairy in a pink dress, began to dance around the campers. The campers were in complete shock now as they looked at the large man perform ballet. However, the man seemed to spread sparkling dust which made the campers very tired. Sugar was shown drawing circles in the dirt with her foot and, despite her best efforts, found sleep take her.

The scene switched once more to the 40-hour mark. Once again it was night time. For the Bass Cody, Sam, and Eva had fallen asleep leaving only Scott, Anne Maria, and Beardo awake. On the Gophers side, Max, Leonard, and Lindsay were sleeping. "I'm terribly sorry but I'm done with this challenge." Scarlett apologized to her team. "Staying awake too long can cause irreversible brain damage and while we shouldn't be closing into that range soon, I don't want to take the risk." She then laid down and went to sleep herself.

"We should try to talk to keep each other awake." Jasmine told the others.

"Yeah, good idea." Sierra agreed. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, what do you like?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, I love movies. Specifically Chris Mclean ones. They are so cheesy but so good." Sierra gushed.

"Right. What about you B?" Jasmine turned to the silent man. He just shrugged and made the motion of tightening a bolt. "Forgot you don't talk much."

On the other side of the campfire, the Bass were keeping to themselves. Beardo quietly made sounds to keep himself awake, Scott continued to whittle and Anne Maria just stared at Justin. "Oh man, that guys hot! I could look at him for hours." Anne Maria smiled.

"Say, hasn't that guy been a bit too still?" Scott asked. He walked over to Justin and looked closely. He noticed that Justin had painted eyes on his eyelids to make it look like he was still awake. "Ah ha! Oh, Chris! I think we have a cheater over here." Chris walked on over to check out the problem.

"You're saying Justin is cheating?" Chris tried to confirm.

"Look at him, he painted his eyelids." Scott responded.

"No way, dude." Chris began to chuckle looking at Justin's face and seeing them for himself. "That's hilarious!" Chris tapped Justin's shoulder until he actually awoke. "Jigs up, I have to admit, good thinking but you're still out." Justin hung his head in shame as he walked away. As Scott walked back to his team he noticed Sam sleeping beside him. He stopped quickly and put a hand to his chin. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody was looking at him and quickly put Eva's mp3 player in his back pocket.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessional**

Scott - "While I was thinking of getting Eva out, Sam works too. It doesn't matter to me which goes home, just think of it as double insurance." he laughed out.

 **XXXXXX**

The shot jumped forward to 50 hours in. It was midday and the campers who fell asleep before began to awake. A zoom on Noah and Cody showed Noah spooning and kissing Cody in his sleep. They both soon awoke and, after noticing what happened, both began to scream. Soon Anne Maria and B both feel asleep leaving only 2 for each team. "Just hold on Sierra we're almost there." Jasmine told her sole remaining teammate only to find her asleep as well.

"Looks like it's in favour for the Bass!" Chris announced. "Now, everyone who's out of the challenge can leave. Go get breakfast, take a shower, anything, as long as you leave." As the loser campers began to leave Chris turned his attention to the final 3 competitors. "So I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said; Chef I don't want it to come to this but darn it, these campers are tough." as he continued the camera slowly zoomed in on his face. "So, I've come up with the most boring sleep-inducing activity I could find."

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessional**

Jasmine - "How bad could it really be? I've already lasted 50 hours." Jasmine shrugged.

 **XXXXXX**

Chris took out a massive red book. "The history of Canada. A pop-up book. Chapter 1, the Beaver." Chris began to read. "National symbol and a dam, fine hat." Both Jasmine and Scott voiced their complaints while Beardo just quietly mimicked shooting himself. As Chris read on the campers started to look even more tired. Eventually, Scott couldn't take anymore and collapsed, leaving only Jasmine and Beardo. The camera started to switch between the two as Chris continued reading. "The French started to settle the St Lawrence river, to push further in the mainland." Both Jasmine and Beardo yawned. "New France was soon founded to help control the fur trade and set up a permanent settlement." They both began to blink out of consciousness. "Trading companies were set up to exploit the fur trade." Both found themselves falling asleep however, one clearly fell asleep before the other. Jasmine found herself as the last remaining contestant awake. Chris looked up from his book. "And the winner of the challenge is Jasmine and the Screaming Gophers!" he announced as Jasmine fell asleep herself.

The following scene showed the Bass outside their cabin with a pile of supplies. Screams could be heard from inside and things were being thrown out the window. It was revealed Eva was throwing the things out as she ran towards the window. "Where is my mp3 player?" She yelled at her team. "Someone must have stolen it, I need my music. No one is leaving until I get it back.

"Maybe you just dropped it?" Sugar suggested.

"I would know if I dropped it. Someone stole it." Eva shouted back throwing a book at Sugar's head.

"Okay, look if you have it just give it back." Cody whispered to his team.

"But this is actually pretty funny." Izzy chuckled. Scott noticed the mp3 player still in Sam's pants and decided it was time to take advantage.

"Hey, Sam what's that in your pocket?" he feigned ignorance.

"Huh?" Sam sounded confused as reached into his pocket and took out the mp3 player. Eva quickly ran to the window and sat Sam holding it.

"You!" She screamed as she jumped out the window. Everyone quickly panicked as they tried to protect Sam from being murdered by Eva. Anne Maria, Beardo and Scott attempted to hold her back.

"This is a misunderstanding! I didn't steal your mp3 player!" Sam tried to defend himself.

"Liar! I'll kill you!" Eva continued to rage.

"Calm down. Sam give it back." Anne Maria told the nerd. He just nodded and handed the mp3 player back. Eva quickly snatched it out of his hand and he backed away in fear.

"Like I said, this is a misunderstanding! I would never steal anything!" Sam repeated.

"You were talking about how much you missed your game." Noah told him.

"That's different." Sam exclaimed.

"Let's just save it for later alright?" Sammy chimed in. "I really just want to go to sleep." The team all agreed except for Eva.

"Watch yourself Sam." she growled at him as she walked back into her cabin. As the team entered the cabin the only two that remained were Cody and Sam.

"You believe me, right Cody?" Sam asked. Cody hesitated for a second before answering.

"Yeah, I do."

The scene cut to a zoomed out shot of the island at night. It flashed to the bonfire ceremony with the Bass team once again attending. Chris Walked in with a tray of marshmallows. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision." he told the team as dramatic notes sounded in the background. "There are only 9 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must return to the boat of losers, catch the dock of shame, and leave. And you can never come back, ever." Chris stuck his arms out to emphasize the final word. " The first marshmallow goes to, Beardo." Beardo slightly smiled and retrieved his marshmallow. "Anne Maria, Scott." They both got up slowly. "Izzy."

"Yeah, awesome!." Izzy cheered as she ran up for the treat.

"Cody, Noah." Chris continued to call. They both smiled and got their marshmallows. "Samey."

"Yes!" she cheered to herself as she got up.

"Sugar." Chris called.

"About time." she claimed. Both Eva and Sam realized there was only one marshmallow left. Sam looked terrified while Eva just glared at Sam.

"This is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris said pointing to the last marshmallow. Dramatic music started up as the camera shifted between Eva, Sam, and the host. Chris let the tension rise as he stood there for a few seconds. "Eva." he finally announced.

"That's what you get for being a dirty rat." Eva taunted Sam.

"Sam, the dock of shame awaits you." Chris waved him off.

"Aww man." Sam sighed. "I guess you didn't believe me then."

"Just be glad you're still in one piece." Eva threatened. Sam quickly started to move towards the dock of shame to avoid Eva's wrath.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Confessional**

Cody - "It sucks that Sam had to go. I don't even know if he actually stole the mp3 player or not." Cody scratched his head.

Scott - "Another one down. Hopefully, Eva was the correct choice to keep."

 **XXXXXX**

As Sam boarded the boat he turned to Chris. "Hey can I get my gamekid now?" he asked the host.

"I don't see why not." Chris shrugged as he tossed him the gaming device.

"Alright!" Sam cheered as he sat down on the boat and began to play.

The camera panned over to Chris still on the dock. "The Bass are now 2 players down. Can they make a comeback or face another crippling defeat." The camera began to zoom out. "Find out next time on, Total Drama Island!" The final shot showed the whole island and then the episode faded to black.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I was debating either Sam or Eva to go home and Sam lost in the end. I thought it would be better story wise for Eva to stick around longer and it also this elimination solidifies Scott's role as the antagonist. It's tough because I want to give these characters more story time but I cant have them all stay.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the intro. I couldn't really think of a good way to do it but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **If you liked the chapter or have any criticisms, feel free to leave a review.**

 **Votes:**

 **Sam: 8**

 **Eva: 2**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **21st - Sam**

 **Anyway, that's all for now.**

 **-Jawa**


	4. Dodgebrawl

**I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy recently.**

 **Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews this chapter.**

* * *

The episode opened once again with Chris standing on the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Island!" the host began the introduction. "The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the awakeathon, when Jasmine outlasted Beardo to win it for her team." The scene of the two played with Beardo falling asleep first.

"The Killer Bass take their second loss in a row and Sam took the boot when Scott framed him for stealing Eva's mp3." The shots of Scott picking up the mp3 then later when he put it in Sam's pocket were shown. "He was lucky to only get kicked off if you ask me." Eva was shown trying to attack Sam as her team pulled her back. "Tyler admitted he had the hots for Lindsay and Max begged B for an alliance, however the big man refused." Tyler was shown talking to Jasmine followed by Max begging B to work for him.

Chris was then shown walking across the dock. "Will Max be able to convince B to help him? Will Anyone figure out Scott's scheming? Who will be the next to take the humiliating walk down the dock of shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, on Total Drama Island!" Chris threw his hands in the air and the scene faded to the intro.

(Theme Song)

The scene opened up on the main lodge. Most of the campers had chances to sleep from the last challenge but both Beardo and Jasmine were still visibly tired. The Gophers were still happy after their second win while the Bass sat in silence. Chris entered the lodge and looked over the tired campers. "Good morning everyone. Get a good night of sleep?" Chris snickered.

"Not in the mood for your jokes right now." Anne Maria growled at the host.

"What's the matter? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Chris responded.

"You're really asking for a beating, arent you?" Eva butted in.

"No, everything's cool." Chris said, raising his hands in front of him. He then turned to the Gophers. "What about you guys? Feeling ready for the next challenge?"

"You know it!" Tyler cheered raising his hands in the air. "We're dominating this game!"

"Speak for yourself." Jasmine yawned. "I'm just hoping this challenge doesn't require me to stand up for more than 10 minutes."

"After that last challenge, we are most likely going to do something a bit more physical." Scarlett explained. "You will probably be dead weight this challenge."

"Gee, thanks." Jasmine sighed as she let her head hit the table to drift off to sleep.

"No time for sleep now, your next challenge begins in 10 minutes." Chris told Jasmine as he clapped his hands to wake her up. "Meet me by the beach, your next challenge takes place there." Chris then left the lodge leaving the campers back to themselves.

"Well, might as well get going now." Topher shrugged as he stood up. "I know Chris wouldn't want us to be late." As Topher got up the camera panned over to the Bass where Scott sat looking over his team.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - "I'm going to need an ally if I want to make it far in this game." Scott explained. "I need someone who is dumb enough to listen to everything I say. He crossed his arms and grinned. "And I know just who fits the bill."

XXXXXX

As the campers began to make their way to the beach Scott grabbed Sammy's arm. "Hey, do you got a minute?" he asked her.

"Oh, um, yeah?" she cautiously answered as she pulled her arm back.

"I noticed you bombing the challenges and I thought I could help you."

"Help me?" she asked as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"You know, show you the ropes, make your you don't get eliminated, that sort of thing." he explained. "You did almost go home on the first day."

Sammy sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Perfect. You will not regret this." Scott grinned.

The scene flashed forward to the beach where all the campers gathered inside a glass building. The building lacked a roof and the floor was a wooden court. Banners on the back wall showed the left side was the Gophers and the right side was the Bass. Beardo was the last to enter and he instantly sat down on a bench on the Bass side. "You okay dude?" Cody asked him.

"Yeah, just 5 more minutes." Beardo managed to respond before leaning back and falling asleep.

On the Gophers side, Jasmine was having trouble keeping awake as well. Chris walked over to the two teams and Chef, who was wearing a black and white striped shirt, with his hands behind his back. "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball." Chris announced to the teams as he held up one of the dodgeballs.

"Alright! Dodgeball is my jam!" Tyler interrupted Chris.

"A classic indeed Chris." Topher agreed.

Chef blew a whistle to stop the chatter. Chris nodded a thank you to the hulking man before continuing. "Now, if I can stop getting interpreted." he angrily said. "We can go over the rules. The first rule of dodgeball is,"

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Noah joked.

"As I was saying," Chris angry tone returned for a second before going back to his regular voice. "If you get hit by the ball," Chris threw the ball at Noah hitting him square in the chest knocking him over. "You're out!"

"Very funny Chris." Noah coughed as he stood himself back up. The ball rolled over to Sierra who threw it at a waiting Chris.

"If you catch the ball," he continued as he caught the ball Sierra threw. "The thrower is out and the catcher brings in a team member to the court."

"This is going to be easy." Eva remarked while cracking her knuckles. Cody looked at her in fear and took one step away.

"Alright, Justin, try to hit me." Chris ordered throwing the ball to Justin. He received another from Chef. "If you're holding a ball you can deflect a ball but if you drop it you are out." he mentioned blocking a ball and then dropped the one he was holding before picking it back up.

"Wait, so what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked.

"You dodge." Chris told her as Justin threw the ball at him. He used his own to deflect it and it hit Lindsay right in the face.

"Ooo, you were supposed to dodge." Chirs scolded her.

"Right." she nodded rubbing her head where the ball hit her. A noticeable bruise had formed.

"Lindsay are you alright?" Tyler worried.

"I think so." she shrugged.

"You have one minute until game time. You need to choose 5 people to go in each round. We are doing best of 5, so first to 3 wins." Chris informed the teams.

A flash forward showed the Gopher huddled up. "Okay, who is going out first?" Topher asked his team.

"Differently me!" Tyler grinned. "I love dodgeball!"

"I'll do it." Sierra volunteered.

"I can use my magic to help us on the court!" Leonard chimed in.

"I'll sit the first round out, wouldn't want to damage my face or anything else important." Justin added.

"Alright, I'll go in myself," Topher said. "We need one more, anyone else?" Topher's shoulder was tapped and he looked over to see B with a thumbs up.

"Let's do this!" Tyler cheered once more.

The camera moved over to the Bass. "I'm going in every round." Eva told them. "I will dominate this field." she looked at her team. "Izzy, Scott, Anne Maria, and Sugar, you will join me."

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do." Anne Maria complained.

"We need to win this challenge." Eva growled at her. "I will not lose because you don't want to listen."

"What are you going to do about it?" Anne Maria remarked. Eva gritted her teeth and was preparing to attack her.

"Easy, easy!" Cody butted in. "I'll take her place, okay?"

"Fine." Eva conceded. Anne Maria just smiled and walked over to the benches. "Any other complaints?" The others just shook their heads no.

The scene went forward to the 10 contestants on their respective sides of the field. Ched looked between the two as the referee of the game. "Y'all are going down this time!" Sugar taunted. "No way we can lose 3 times in a row."

"Oh, you're going down!" Tyler returned the taunt. "We're going to bring dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!" he pointed double finger guns at the other team. Everyone sent confused glances at Tyler even Chef and Chris.

"Both teams ready. Best of 5 wins. Now, let's dodge some ball!" Chris announced. Chef blew his whistle signalling the start of the round. Instantly Tyler got a ball. He saw Sugar out in the open and prepared to throw it.

"Watch this!" he told his team as he began to spin. He released the ball and instead of it hitting Sugar like he wanted, it hit Max in the stomach.

"Ah! Curse you dodgeball!" Max yelled, gripping his stomach.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry" Tyler apologized. When he turned his attention back to the game, he saw Eva throwing a ball at him. He tried to dodge but it hit him in the chest knocking him back. "OW!" he shouted as he hit the ground. Ched pointed at him and then to off the court to signal he was out.

"Okay, be careful of Eva." Sierra informed the others. They nodded and Topher was just able to dodge a ball thrown by Scott. Sierra threw her own ball at Izzy which hit her in the leg.

"Aw, I'm out." Izzy snapped her fingers. "And I just started to have fun too." As she left the court Sugar was also hit.

"Pass me the ball." Eva ordered Cody who held one of the balls. He quickly nodded and passed her the ball which she hit Topher with.

"Look out!" Cody shouted causing Eva to turn to her left to see a ball approaching. She reached out and was able to grab it before it hit her. Chef blew his whistle once more while pointing at B who was now out. He then pointed at Sammy to get her in the field.

"We need to think of a plan quick!" Sierra exclaimed to Leonard. "They outnumber us and have Eva!"

"Do not worry! I will put a spell on this ball! I will make it hit all 4 of them at once!" Leonard laughed out. He grabbed a ball and began to speak in tongue. Scott took this chance to get him out, however, the ball bounced off of the one Leonard was holding and hit Cody. Leonard wasn't paying attention but was able to keep his grip on the ball as he finished his spell. With Cody now out he aimed at Scott. "Face my wrath!" Leonard threw the ball at Scott and Eva moved in front and caught it. "Ah! No! My spell didn't work!"

Sierra found herself at a major disadvantage. Both Scott and Eva aimed and threw balls at her. She dodged right to avoid Eva's but got hit but Scott's. Chef signalled the end of the round with the point going to the Bass.

"We did it!" Sammy said in disbelieve.

"Woo! Go, Eva!" Izzy cheered.

The Gophers were not as happy. "Man, Eva is destroying us out there!" Topher claimed.

"We need to focus her." Scarlett told them. "She is the greatest threat. The others don't compare. I suggest throwing multiple dodgeballs at her at the same time to overwhelm her, then pick off the others."

"Do you want to go up this round then?" Tyler asked her.

"I think it would be best." she replied.

The Bass were discussing the next team competition as well. "Anne Maria, Noah, you're up.

"Fine." Anne Maria shrugged,

"Well, you guys were doing so well without me, that I think I can just sit this one out too." Noah smiled. "Wouldn't want to ruin the win streak."

"You're going in there." Eva yelled at him. "We already have one dead weight!" she pointed at the still sleeping Beardo.

"Sports aren't my forte." Noah deadpanned. "I'll just wait for another challenge."

"Oh no, you aren't." Eva snapped as she picked up a now very afraid Noah by the shirt collar. "You are going on that court do you understand me?"

"Alright, fine geez. Calm down, you're going to pop a vein or something." Noah angrily conceded. Eva put him down and he brushed off his shirt.

The scene went forward to the teams on the court once more. On the field for the Bass were Eva, Anne Maria, Sammy, Noah and Izzy. For the Gophers were Scarlett, Justin, Sierra, Topher, and Lindsay.

Chef blew his whistle again, starting round 2. The Gophers quickly gathered balls for their plan. Scarlett looked over at her team and nodded. They waited until the Bass threw a couple balls and missed. They all grabbed a ball and on Scarlett's word they threw at Eva. She managed to dodge two but got hit by the third one. She yelled into the air before walking off the court with his fists clenched.

The Gopher's gave a little cheer as Eva was sent to the bench giving them a chance for victory. However, they had just thrown a majority of their ammunition at Eva, leaving them open to an attack. Izzy quickly took the chance to hit out Topher. She then quickly threw a second ball at Justin's face.

"Not the face!" he yelled and managed to duck it last second.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Justin - "I'm not much for sports. I'm pretty good at them, but the risk of hurting my beautiful face is too much." he shuddered. "I couldn't imagine living like the other ugly people."

XXXXXX

With the teams evened out the game looked like it could go anyway. Unluckily for the Bass, they had Noah. He ended up getting a ball. He looked over to the other team to see Lindsay not paying attention. He took the opportunity to get her out. However, he threw the ball only a few feet causing it to slowly bounce towards Lindsay. His gaze followed the ball until he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see a ball coming directly for his face. He could only blink before it rammed into his nose, knocking him over.

"Yes! Another one down!" Sierra called out. Noah made his way to the bench and sat next to Eva.

"There, you happy?" he angrily asked her.

"You were right. Sports aren't your forte. You suck." Eva plainly told him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He sarcastically responded.

Anne Maria got a hold of a ball after Noah's pathetic display. She chucked it at Lindsay and hit her face knocking her over. "Lindsay!" Tyler cried running over to her.

"Ow, Tyler? is that you?" she asked, still woozy from the hit. "How's my face?"

Tyler looked in shock as he saw her now badly bruised face. "It's really..." he struggled to find words. "Not that bad." he lied. The other members of the team grimaced at the sight of her face and Justin nearly fainted. "You still loke great!"

"Really?" Lindsay managed to smile.

"Yeah, Really!" Tyler nodded grabbing her hand.

"Hey, get them off the court!" Eva yelled. Chef blew the whistle to get the attention of the two lovebirds.

Tyler just shrugged. "You want to go for a walk?" he asked pointed towards the door.

"Okay!" Lindsay agreed and the two left the glass building.

With the two gone the game continued. Sierra threw a ball at Anne Maria who dodged it, however a follow-up ball by Scarlett hit her out. Sammy tossed one at Justin which barely missed him and he threw one back hitting her arm. With Izzy now the last one left on the field, who started to jump around like a maniac. She quickly dived for a ball and hit Justin's leg before anyone could react. Sierra threw another one at her but Izzy jumped over it. "You need to try better than that to hit ol' Izzy!" she taunted them.

Scarlett took a second as she held the ball. She followed Izzy's pattern and then waited for her to jump once more. She then threw where she thought she would land and ended up hitting Izzy's chest. "Like that?" Scarlett smirked. Chef sounded the whistle.

"The scores now 1-1!" Chris announced. "It's still anyone's game!"

The scene switched to show the Gophers discussing the next round, Max took the chance to get B's attention. "Now, I think we got off the wrong foot earlier." Max began. "But, I'm willing to forgive your past transgressions. All you have to do is accept being my minion."

B glared at the short man and shook his head no. B was then surprised when Max fell to his knees. "Please, I really need this! We could take over this game!" Max begged. B still just glared at him. "What about being better than a minion?" Max suggested. B's eyebrow raised and he made a 'go on' gesture. "Maybe my deputy!" B just shook his head and pointed up and twirled his hand. "Something more? What about..." Max hesitated. "Partners?" B but his hand to his chin. He shrugged then nodded. "Yes!" Max began to cheer before doing a little dance. B raised another eyebrow to this.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Max - "Now with B under my control, I will dominate this game! Mha ha ha!" he coughed. "I got to work on my evil laugh."

B - B rose a hand to his head and spun his finger in circles. Then he just shrugged.

XXXXXX

The two men joined back into the Gophers discussion. "Where did Tyler and Lindsay go?" Leonard asked the team.

"Who cares? they both sucked anyway." Amy responded.

"We may need fresh bodies on the court." Scarlett informed. "Amy, Max, you two should go in this round."

"I will also help! I had a chance to read through my spellbook and I think I can get them to work this time!" Leonard added.

The camera panned over to the bass. Eva had taken the leader role. "We're going to have to have the best out their this round." Eva barked. "We can't risk another loss." She looked around her team. "Izzy, Scott, Cody, and Sugar, you're with me this round." They all nodded in agreement as they got up to the court.

The camera cut to the docks where Lindsay and Tyler sat beside each other. "So, how you feeling?" Tyler asked.

"Better now." Lindsay blushed.

"That's good." Tyler smiled. "I was really worried you were seriously hurt." he rubbed the back of his head. "I really like you, Lindsay."

Lindsay leaned over and hugged Tyler. "I like you too Tyler!"

"Really? that's great!" he beamed. They sat there for a couple more minutes before Tyler spoke up once more. "We should probably get back to the game."

Lindsay pouted. "Do we have to?"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to disappoint the team." Tyler stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go." The two began to walk back to the court on the beach.

The camera cut forward to Tyler and Lindsay returning to the game. "So, what did we miss?" Tyler asked his benched team members. As he finished his sentence a view of Max getting hit out was shown. Chef blew the whistle.

"For starters, we just lost the round." Amy glared at the two. "No thanks to you."

Tyler raised his hands in front of him in defence. "Hey, Lindsay was hurt! She needed a break."

"I thought you said that they both sucked?" Leonard asked the mean twin.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean they can just leave for no reason!" Amy yelled.

"Look, they are back now so it doesn't matter." Topher added.

Scarlett sat tapping her chin. "If they win 1 more round they win the game. We need a new strategy."

"I thought we were just going to target Eva? It worked the first time." Sierra shrugged. The conversation awoke Jasmine who was asleep nearby.

Jasmine rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Do you need my help?"

"No need, you are still in no condition to play." Scarlett answered.

Leonard was reading through his spellbook when he looked up. "What if we target everyone other than Eva?" he suggested. "Then, we could just overwhelm her!"

"That could work, but then we would have to worry about Eva the entire round." Sierra argued.

Scarlett glanced over at Justin who was busy looking at himself in the mirror. A small grin spread across her face. "I have an idea." she smiled.

The camera went over to the Bass who looked quite happy. "Just one more round and we get our first challenge!" Cody laughed.

"Don't jinx it." Eva glared at the geek. "It's not over yet."

Izzy walked over and put her hand on Eva's shoulder. "Ah, calm down! You are always so uptight."

"Yeah, you are always yelling and stuff." Anne Maria broke in.

Eva growled at her team but Noah spoke up from the sidelines. "Who cares if she's mad? She's helping us win." he pointed out.

After Noah's point, the team agreed her anger was being used productively at the time and dropped the issue.

The two teams lined up on the court. On the Gophers side was Topher, Max, B, Sierra and Amy. On the Bass was Eva, Scott, Cody, Sugar, and Anne Maria. Chris walked near the centre of the teams. "Alright if the Bass win this one, they win the game." he announced. "Gophers better bring their A game!" As Chris walked back to the sidelines Chef blew the whistle.

The round started and both teams prepared their strategies. The Gophers tried to stockpile balls again but the Bass expected this. Eva moved towards the back of the court to avoid an easy elimination. Scarlett and Justin walked closer to the midpoint of the court. "Stay focused on their team." Scarlett ordered her own team. She turned to Justin and nodded. He smiled and took off his shirt. His abs seemed to glow as most of the female cast was captivated by the man, including Eva.

"Eva, watch out!" Cody yelled but it was too late. The distracted Eva was an easy target for the other team.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Eva - Eva had her head in her hands. She looked at the camera with shame. "I'm so weak!" she wailed. "I can't believe I let a man get between me and the challenge!"

XXXXXX

"How's that fair?" Scott complained. "They arent even on the court this round!"

Chris looked towards Chef. "Well, he is the referee of this challenge." he said pointing at the man. "It's his call this time."

Chef was still staring at Justin when he noticed the conversation shifted to him. "Uh, I'll allow it, just this once."

"That's total bull!" Scott cursed.

"Well, too bad." Chris shrugged. "You don't make the rules around here."

Scott just continued to look angrily at the host. As the game resumed the Bass were now at a significant disadvantage. Their best player was once again, out of the round. However, they weren't done yet.

Cody took a ball and rubbed it against his shirt. An electrical charge was given to the ball. He threw it at Max who managed to dodge it but the ball took a spin and hit his back.

Sierra saw this and targeted him. Her ball barely missed but a follow-up ball from B hit him out. As she turned to thank him a ball thrown by Sugar hit her.

Scott whipped a ball at B who was able to catch it. As Scott went out, Leonard came in.

Leonard grabbed a ball and chanted out a small spell before throwing at Sugar. He missed. Sugar retaliated by throwing a ball of her own at B. B was able to quickly toss one himself leading to both of them being hit.

Topher threw one at Anne Maria and the ball lodged itself in her hair. She reached up and picked it out.

Chef looked surprised at the situation but shrugged. "She technically caught it."

Topher sighed and walked off and Sammy joined for the Bass.

Anne Maria then quickly threw the ball she caught at Leonard. He attempted to cast a shield spell but got himself hit.

Amy took the chance to knock out Anne Maria leaving only her and her sister.

"Looks like it's twin vs twin!" Chris announced,

Sammy was looking quite scared but Amy grinned.

"What's wrong Samey? Know you can't beat me?" Amy taunted her sister.

"M-my names Sammy." she quietly responded.

"What was that Samey? I couldn't hear you over your incompetence."

"I said, my name is Sammy!" she yelled at her sister throwing a ball at her face. Amy was surprised at the sudden outburst and the ball clocked her on the forehead knocking her over.

The Bass began to cheer when Chef blew his whistle. "The Bass take it 3-1!" Chris announced. "Looks like the Gophers will be having their first ever elimination tonight!"

A loud ringing was heard. Everyone turned to Beardo who was waking up. "Sorry." he yawned out. "Did we win?"

"You bet you did." Chris told him.

"Nice." Beardo smiled.

"As for the Gophers, meet me at the campfire ceremony tonight. Oh, and somebody wakes up Jasmine and tell her the bad news"

The Gophers were looking upset when Amy returned to the team. "What was that?" Topher questioned. "All you had to do was throw the ball!"

"She got lucky is all. Besides, half of you guys didn't help! Amy retorted.

"Something on this island is definitely blocking my spells! They don't seem to be working." Leonard complained. "How am I supposed to help if my magic doesn't work!"

"I don't know, maybe doing anything else?" Amy shouted at him.

Tyler rubbed the back of his head. "Things are getting a bit tense, I think I'm just gonna go wait for the ceremony." he told them as he walked away with Lindsay.

"And I need to go take a shower, wouldn't want to look bad in our first elimination!" Topher said.

As the Gophers walked away the only remaining were Amy and Leonard who were still arguing and a still sleeping Jasmine. She awoke to see her team missing. "Hey, what happened?" she asked. "Did we win?"

XXXXXX

Confessional

Sammy - "It felt so good to hit Amy in the face like that." she smiled. "I properly shouldn't tell her that though."

Leonard - Leonard was reading one of his magic books. "I have been reading my spell tomes and I believe an artifact is on this island which is blocking my magic!" he held up his book. "I just need to find out what the artifact is."

A flash forward brought the scene to the bonfire ceremony that night. The signature dramatic music began to play once more.

"Campers." Chris began. "You've already placed your votes and made your decision." the camera panned across the campers. "One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. Ever. When you hear me call your name, come pick up a marshmallow." he held up the plate of the sugary treats. "Scarlett."

Scarlett smiled as she walked up.

"Max, B"

the two men shared a quick nod before walking up.

"Jasmine."

She slowly got up to get her marshmallow.

"Topher, Justin."

The two that cared about their looks shared a high five.

"Sierra."

She smiled and quickly ran up.

"Lindsay."

She looked over at Tyler worryingly before getting up.

"Tyler."

Tyler smiled and joined Lindsay.

There was now only one marshmallow on the plate. "The final marshmallow goes to," Chris paused to increase the dramatic effect. The camera switched between shots of the two last campers. Amy was looking mad being in the bottom two while Leonard looked afraid. He began to quietly chant out a spell. "Leonard." he finished.

"What?" Amy yelled. "How could you vote for me?"

"You were pretty mean to us." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, and you kind of lost us the challenge." Topher added.

Amy stood up and walked away. "Whatever, I'm out of here. I wouldn't want to be around you losers anymore anyway."

With Amy gone with the boat of losers, Chris walked onto the dock. "This may not have been the most exciting ceremony but there are still many surprises waiting on the next exciting episode of, Total, Drama, Island!" As he finished, the camera faded to black.

* * *

 **With this chapter the Gophers take their first loss. Amy's rude attitude was her downfall here. It also gives the chance to have a proper story with Leonard instead of him being the first boot for the team.**

 **As for Noah, I at first thought he would go home this episode however, after keeping the mp3 trick and not finding an easy way for the Gophers to lose the first challenge, the Gophers lost instead of the Bass here. Eva staying makes it hard for the Gophers to win and their team isn't the most sporty without Jasmine.**

 **If you liked the chapter or have any criticisms, feel free to leave a review.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.**

 **Votes:**

 **Amy: 8**

 **Leonard: 2**

 **Tyler: 1**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **21st - Sam**

 **20th - Amy**

 **-Jawa**


	5. Not Quite Famous

**I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews this chapter.**

* * *

The Shot opened up with Chris standing on the dock. "Last time on Total, Drama, Island!" the host began. "The Killer Bass finally ended their pathetic losing streak against the Screaming Gophers!" the scene of the Bass winning a round of dodgeball was shown.

"There was love." Lindsay and Tyler holding hands was shown. "Pain," Noah getting a ball to the face came after. "And tears." finally Max begging B was shown. "

"In the end, it was Amy who's constant nagging got her booted." Amy yelling at her team was shown. "This week, another challenge will send a camper on a cruise to loserville! Population 4!" shots of the boat of losers played. The camera returned to Chris. "Who will sink? And who will stay afloat? Find out right now on, Total, Drama, Island!" with a last shot of the island, the episode went to the intro.

(Theme song)

The episode reopened with a shot of the Gopher's cabin. The scene zoomed into the girl's side where Lindsay lay on her bed looking upset. She was surrounded by empty tubes of suntan lotion. "Okay, this is so, way, beyond bad!" the airheaded girl cried out. "I'm out of fake tanner already!"

The camera panned over to the bed next to hers where Scarlett just woke up. She reached over to a nearby bag of hers and put on her glasses. "Truly a tragedy." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I know! Now I need to suntan. In the sun! Do you realize how shrivelled and wrinkly that could make your skin?"

"I'm quite aware of the effects the sun has on the human body." Scarlett responded while getting up to get fully dressed.

Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded throughout the camp. A shot of one of the speakers with a seagull nesting in it was shown. When the alarm sounded, the gull fell out. "Alright campers, enough beauty sleep, time to show us what you're made of!" the voice of Chris was heard.

The scene then switched to a stage with the two teams on bleachers in front of it. The bass were seated on the left while the Gophers were on the right. As the teams at waiting for Chris to announce the next challenge, Sugar took great interest in the stage. "I wonder if we're going to do a pageant contest!" she gushed to her team.

"We better not." Eva deadpanned.

Over on the Gopher's side, Tyler was waving at Lindsay who was walking over. "Hey, Lindsay! Saved you a seat." he patted the open space next to him.

"Aw, thank you!" Lindsay blushed as she sat down next to him.

Jasmine looked over at the two and smiled. Sierra noticed Jasmine smiling and looked over at Tyler and Lindsay. "Aren't they just so cute together?" she asked the giant.

"Yeah, they make a good couple." Jasmine replied.

Max saw the couple as well but just rolled his eyes. He looked over at B. "What a waste of time they could be using to enact evil plans, am I right?"

B just shrugged.

Chris appeared from behind the curtains on the stage. "Welcome to our brand new outdoor deluxe, state of the art amphitheatre." he raised his arms in the air while the camera zoomed out to show the full thetre. "Okay, this one is a summer camp favourite," he clapped his hands together. "A talent contest!"

Sugar stood up cheering. "Alright, this is just what I wanted!"

"Each team has 3 hours to pick the three most talented campers." shoots of the campers looking around exciting over the prospect of showing off their talents. "These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes as long as it's legal." Chris looked over at several of the more morally questionable campers. Max pouted as he heard the news and crossed his arms. "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former, DJ, VJ, and rap legend, grand master Chef! Who will show his approval rating via the Chef-o-meter!" Chris pointed up and above him appeared a spoon with Chef's face on it. 10 indents on the handle of the spoon glowed green. "The team that loses will send one more camper home tonight. Good luck."

The scene switched over to the Gophers outside of their cabin. "Alright, we should go over everyone's talents and choose the best to be put in the show." Jasmine told her fellow team members.

Topher smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, who wants to go first?"

The team stood silent for a second before Leonard spoke up. "I could always show my magic prowess but it's not working right. It could take me all day to figure out the problem and then I wouldn't be able to practice.

"Right." Topher slowly nodded, just glad Leonard wouldn't insist on doing his magic. "Anyone else then?"

"I've got some sick yo-yo skills." Tyler boasted. "I could totally wow the socks of Chef."

"That sounds good." Jasmine agreed. "Can you show us what you got?"

Tyler reached into his pocket then frowned. "Once moment, left it in the cabin." as he went to retrieve the yo-yo the camera cut to the Bass. They had decided to stay at the stage to discuss the challenge.

"I need to do this." Sugar exclaimed. "This is the whole reason I came here!"

"What can you do?" Noah asked.

Sugar just scoffed. "I've been to so many beauty pageants where I have to do some sort of talent, trust me, I got this."

"We should check in on everyone's talents first before picking our three." Cody suggested. Sugar glared at the short nerd causing him to squirm slightly. "I can play the keyboard. That's about it."

"I got a great singing voice." Anne Maria spoke up.

The others nodded. "Alright, lets hear it then." Scott told her. Anne Maria began to sing a very high note causing the others to hold their ears in pain. The note she sang got higher and higher until the frequency broke the camera lens. "Enough, enough!" Scott yelled out still gripping his ears.

Anne Maria stopped and smiled. "See? Told ya I was good."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Jury's still open on that."

Anne Maria put her hands on her hips. "Well, I don't see you doing any better."

"I got nothing." Noah admitted. He didn't seem to care though.

Izzy quickly appeared between the two with a baton. "I can twirl flaming batons! I'm really good at it too!" Izzy quickly stopped and tapped her chin in thought. "I did burn down the last talent show I was at."

"I think we'll pass on that." Cody awkwardly chuckled. "What about you Eva?"

"I can lift weights." she answered.

"Anything else?"

Eva just raised half of her unibrow to his question.

"I can always help." a voice said. The team turned to see Beardo with his hand up.

"Oh, like yours sounds, right?" Sammy asked.

"Well, I can throw those into a wicked beatbox." Beardo smiled. He then began a small tune to show his talent. When he was done the team was impressed.

"Looks like we got one." Scott noted.

"You mean two!" Sugar shouted at him.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Cody - "Sugar was really insistent on being in the show." he rubbed the back of his head. "I hope she's as good as she says she is."

XXXXXX

The camera shot forward back to the Gophers. Tyler had now found his yo-yo and was about to show it to his team. "You guys ready to be amazed!" he cheered trying to build hype. Lindsay cheered back in encouragement. He whipped it out and started spinning it around his body. He seemed to be doing pretty well until the yo-yo string began to wrap around him and tie him up. He stood for a few seconds completely wrapped up before falling over.

"Yay, Tyler!" Lindsay cheered for her boyfriend.

Topher winced. "Unless you can work out your tricks by tonight, you won't be in the talent show."

"Got it." Tyler nodded. He attempted to free himself but his arms were pinned. "A little help." he sheepishly smiled.

Lindsay went over to help him untie himself. Maxed coughed into his fist to bring attention to himself. "B and I can easily wow Chef with an evil invention!"

"And where would you get the materials to build it?" Scarlett asked dryly.

"Well, I was thinking Chris would kindly donate some." Max admitted, tapping his fingers together like a small child.

Scarlett turned to the rest of the team. "I as well would need electronics of sorts to show my talent to Chris and Chef."

"So that's three more people who can't really help?" Sierra asked. "I could always do some basket weaving."

"Would it take long?" Jasmine questioned. "We wouldn't want a bad score because Chef got bored."

"Not at all." Sierra smiled. "I just need something to weave. I should be able to find something by tonight." Sierra then left the group to find some weaving materials.

Topher looked around counting his team members. "That's four nos and two maybes. I could always do some celebrity impressions but I'm only really good at Chris." he looked at Jasmine, Justin and Lindsay who hadn't shared any talents yet. "What about you three?"

Jasmine thought for a moment before answering. "I can always show off my survivor skills. Chef could like that. What about you, Lindsay?

"I'm like, really good at fashion." Lindsay's eyes went wide for a second. "Do you think I can make a new outfit for Chef? He looks so bad in his current one."

"Okay, and you Justin?"

Justin smiled his dreamy smile and took his shirt off. "I look good."

Topher put a hand to his chin. "This is going to be tougher than I thought." he said.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Topher - He leaned on one side of the outhouse with a leg up. "Alright, I'm going to admit, our team's talents suck. Hopefully, Sierra and Tyler have some luck."

XXXXXX

Back with the Bass, the team was still talking about the final slot. They had given up on trying to reason with Sugar and just let her be in. Beardo sat by himself practising mixing his signature sound effects with his beatboxing while Sugar was nowhere to be seen.

Cody looked over at Scott and Sammy. "Seems you two are the last ones left."

"I could do some whittling." Scott thought out loud. "Yeah, why not? I'll do it."

"Um, what about me?" Sammy asked. "I still haven't told you my talent."

"Well, what is it then?" Scott asked, noticing peeved to be questioned by Sammy.

"I was thinking I could do a cheerleader routine."

"Don't you need more than one person for those?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not always." she said.

"We already have beatboxing and whatever Sugar's doing." Noah interjected. "We might want something less voice related."

"He does have a point." Cody admitted. "A cheer, beatbox, and a pageant thing might seem lazy and lose us some points.

Sammy sighed and looked down at her feet. "Fine." she conceded.

"Don't feel bad." Cody comforted. "We just shouldn't risk it."

"Yeah, I understand." Sammy gave a small smile. "But thanks anyway."

Anne Maria stood tapping her foot. "So, we done here?"

"Should be." Noah answered.

"Good, I'm going to go work on my tan." she said while walking away.

Noah turned to Cody, Eva and Izzy. "I think she means spraying on her tan." both Cody and Izzy gave a small chuckle but Eva stood completely stone-faced.

Scott walked over to Sammy. "I need to go practice some whittling, you should join me so we can talk strategy."

Sammy hesitated for a second but nodded following Scott away.

The scene cut to the Gophers where Sierra sat weaving a basket out of some reeds she found. It only took her a few minutes and the basket looked great. Wow, that's really good! Looks like you will be in the talent show." Topher told her.

"Indeed!" Leonard agreed. "I have never seen such weaving in my life! And I've seen some weaving."

Jasmine sat to the side preparing a small fire. Her team watched as she lit it only using sticks she had gotten. She had also set up a few types of snares out of rope.

Tyler, who was still tied up, looked over at Jasmine's fire and snares. "Whoa, you are good."

"Shouldn't you be untied by now?" Scarlett asked Tyler.

"Oh I have been, I just keep messing up my tricks." he sheepishly admitted

"She should totally be in the talent show with me!" Sierra suggested. "Chef is ex-military, he would love to see some nice survival skills.

"You all think so?" Jasmine asked looking up at her team. They all nodded in response and B gave a thumbs up. "Alright, I'm in."

"We still need a third." Topher said scratching his head. "There aren't a lot of standouts, so who do we vote for?"

While his talent questionable, all the girls instantly voted Justin due to his looks. He smiled once again. "Thanks a lot, girls." he winked. Seeing the instantaneous vote for Justin Topher agreed he would be the third.

Tyler looked over to see Lindsay gushing over Justin. "Hey Lindsay, how could you vote for him over me?"

Lindsay turned back to him. "I'm so sorry Tyler but Jerry is just so hot!"

Tyler frowned. "I think you mean Justin."

"Oh, right."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Tyler - Tyler was still tied up in his yo-yo string as he sat in the confessional "I'm not that upset that Justin got put into the talent show over me, but I am upset Lindsay voted for him! I thought we were dating now!" he sighed and leaned over slightly. This caused him to fall over completely. He struggled to get up. "A little help?" he yelled to anyone that could hear him.

XXXXXX

The cameras cut to the side of the Gophers where Max had lead B away. "Now that the team is distracted with their preparations, I suggest we go sabotage the other team and guarantee us a victory!" Max evilly grinned while rubbing his hands together.

B tapped him on the shoulder to get him to look up. The large man looked angry at Max and shook his head. "What? What do you mean no? We are talking about an easy victory here!" B stood his ground and crossed his arms. He shook his head once more. "Not much for foul play are we? I see." Max thought for a second. "What if we just go over and do some reconnaissance instead?" B, still knowing Max's true intentions, grabbed the short man and walked towards the Gopher cabin. "Unhand me!" Max yelled. "I am not some child who needs to be dragged around!" B pushed him into the cabin and closed the door. He then sat in front of it blocking Max from escaping and potentially cheating. "Let me out now! I command you!" Max ordered. He pounded on the door for a few minutes. "Please?" he finally added. B still didn't budge.

The camera panned over to the side of the girl's cabin where Scarlett was watching the entire thing.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - "It seems that Max's and B's alliance isn't going all that well." she pushed up her glasses and gave a small grin. "I could take advantage of this."

XXXXXX

Scarlett heard a large ruckus come from the boy's side of the cabin. She walked to the back to see Max trying to fit through the small window in the back. He had squeezed his head and an arm through but was stuck. He turned as she approached. "You there, help me out!" he ordered Scarlett who just smirked at his predicament.

"Why should I help you?" she asked him.

"I need revenge on B!" he shouted angrily. "He won't let me sabotage the other team!" his voice changed into a whining tone.

Scarlett took a quick look around to make sure no one was around them. She leaned closer to Max and spoke quietly. "I'll help you out."

At that Max smiled

"But, you must join in an alliance with me."

Max looked at her puzzled. "That's it?" he thought for a second. "A second minion would be beneficial, especially since B acted up. I'll do it." he nodded.

Scarlett grinned. "Good." she reached up and pulled him by his neck.

Max's eyes went wide in pain. "Ow! Watch it!" he was soon pulled free from the window and landed painfully on the ground. He got up and brushed himself off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go do some sabotage." he laughed to himself as he ran off. Scarlett waited until he was gone and moved to the front. B was still sitting there, he looked visibly bored.

Scarlett cleared her throat to get his attention. "Hello B." B waved his hand in his own greeting. "I saw what happened with you and Max. I was thinking you could use help controlling him."

B looked at her with a worried expression. He looked over his shoulder at the cabin where he believed Max to still be. He sighed before nodding. "Excellent, I will talk to Max later to convince him to stop his plans. In the meanwhile, I should let you know he escaped."

B jumped up in surprise and turned around. He opened the door to see the empty cabin and open window. He slapped his head with his palm before running off to find Max.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - Scarlett sat with her arms crossed and a wicked grin on her face. "It seems their mishaps are my advantage. Now I have two people who will do what I say."

XXXXXX

The scene switched over to Scott and Sammy as he worked on carving out a small log. Sammy sat awkwardly, waiting for Scott to say something. He finally broke the silence. "We need to talk who to vote out next."

"Shouldn't we wait until the challenge is over?" she suggested.

Scott continued carving as he talked. "This challenge isn't like the others. Only three people can be blamed and since I'm helping out, I'm at risk." he put down his knife and small log. "All I need you to do is vote for Sugar or Beardo, okay?"

"How do we decide who to vote for though?"

"Whoever does worse in the challenge. They will be a bigger target and easier to send home."

Sammy wordlessly nodded in agreement.

Scott smiled. "Good, now..." before he could continue, he was interrupted by a pair of hands clasping his shoulders causing him to yell out. The hands were revealed to belong to Izzy.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

Scott recovering from the small scare looked at her angrily. "Nothing, now go away, I'm trying to practice for tonight."

Izzy chuckled. "Doesn't really look like it, you put down your stuff silly!" she pointed to the two objects Scott had just put down. "How are you going to practice without the wood and knife in your hands." her eyes widened. "Wait, are you telekinetic? Are you using your mind to control the knife? That's so cool! You should teach me how to do it!"

Scott looked visibly angry while Sammy just looked frightened by her. Scott picked up his things and stood up. "I'm going to go practice somewhere else." he said as he walked off.

Izzy turned her attention to Sammy. "What about you, do you have any cool mind powers?"

Sammy shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Another scene switch showed Max tampering with some lights and rope. He laughed to himself. "When one of the Bass steps into this rope trap, they will be stuck and won't be able to do the challenge! MHA HA HA!" he ended his evil laugh with a cough. He stopped for a second. "Hmmm, this would be more useful if I knew who was competing for the Bass." His thought distracted him and he stood up. "Whatever, someone is bound to step in the trap." he walked forward, stepping into his own trap and being lifted into the air by his leg. He was left dangling a few feet off the ground. "Whoopsie didn't mean to do that." he attempted to free himself but couldn't. "Anyone? Help? B?"

The scene flashed forward to the evening. The teams, other than the participating cast members, were sitting on the bleachers once more. Chris stood centre stage again. "It's the TDI talent extravaganza!" he announced to the teams. A fancy shot was shown of the two team logos colliding before returning to the stage. "Welcome to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperate try not to humiliate themselves. First up, for the Scream Gophers is Jasmine!"

The Gophers began to cheer for their teammate. Tyler was still upset he didn't make it into the contest but cheered for his friend anyway. Jasmine walked onto the stage holding some rope and sticks. She sat down and quickly made a few snares of the rope. She tested them out by throwing rocks through and the snares worked perfectly. She then made a small campfire and started the fire using sticks. She also set up a small lean-to against the back wall.

Chris walked onto the stage once more. "Some nice survivor skills to have." he congratulated her. "And I think Chef thinks the same." The Chef-o-meter appeared on the top of the screen and displayed a 7/10 rating. Her team cheered once more as she bowed and walked off the stage. "Next up, make some noise for our own music box, Beardo!"

Beardo walked on stage and Chris shuffled off. He had only a microphone in front of him. "Hey, everyone. I am Be-air-do. Get ready for some sweet tunes." he spoke in a stilted voice. He began his beatbox track. It sounded pretty good and the Bass were happy and cheering. Every so often he would add in a perfect imitation of a sound effect. A bell here, a record scratch there, it helped him tie the whole thing together. He ended with an imitation of a powering down electronic. The Bass cheered and clapped louder.

Chris walked back out. "Not bad. A great use of imitation. Let's see what Chef thinks!' he raised his hand up and the Chef-o-meter appeared. It gave him a solid 8/10. Beardo smiled and mimicked a short victory theme while doing a fist pump. Chris shooed him off the stage. "Next up for the Screaming Gophers, the eye candy himself, Justin!" Chris gestured to his left while walking off the stage. Justin soon replaced him.

He stood facing away from the crowd. He then turned to the camera and smiled. A light beat tune played as he began to strike different poses. After each one, a flash was shown, as if the camera was being used to take pictures instead of video. He showed off his face, arms and chest before sitting down on a chair. He leaned back and pulled a rope causing water to be dropped on to him. He then flicked his wet hair out of his face and smiled at the camera once more. His teeth shined in the light.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Tyler - Tyler sat with a shocked expression. "Man, Lindsay was right. He is hot."

XXXXXX

There was less cheering by the Gophers this time around. Most were too busy staring at Justin. Chris walked back onto the stage with his signature smile. "Okay, I don't know what that was, but dang you got some moves dude!" Chris rested a hand on Justin's shoulder as the Chef-o-meter showed a 6/10 score. "Now, give it up to the next contestant for the Kill Bass, Scott!"

Scott walked to the stage holding out a chair. He sat down as Justin and Chris left. "I'm going to be doing some whittling." he told the audience. He took out his knife and a small log and went to work.

After a few minutes, Chris walked back on stage. "Is this going to take any longer?" he complained. "We don't have all night to watch you carve some wood."

Scott glared at the host and stopped. "Just give me another minute, this takes some time."

A flash forward a few more minutes had Scott still working away and an annoyed Chris standing beside him. "Done." Scott announced, holding up a small carving of a chef's hat.

Chris smiled once more. "With Scott finally done his talent we can move on." he gave a slight glare to Scott. The Chef-o-meter appeared and gave him a 6/10

Scott seemed insulted by the score. "How come I got such a low score? This thing looks great!" he pointed to the small chef's hat.

Chris looked at the hat. "It does, but it also took you like, ten minutes. Next time be faster."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - "My carving was way better than Justin's stupid poses." he yelled at the camera. "I'm at a huge risk here because Chris and Chef don't know real talent."

XXXXXX

Scott threw the wooden hat to the ground in anger before leaving the stage.

Chris chuckled slightly at the redhead's anger before continuing. "Last but hopefully not least for the Screaming Gophers, is Sierra!"

Sierra walked out holding a bundle of reeds and waving to her team. She set the bundle down and very quickly weaved herself a chair to sit on. She then weaved a basket and also a few small eggs to put in the basket. She held up the basket and bowed to her team.

The Gophers cheered once more as Chris returned to the stage. "A lot faster than the last showing I'll give you that." the Chef-o-meter appeared and gave Sierra an 8/10 score. "Looks like a mixture of quick and quality work makes you better than woodworks." Chris joked while pointing towards a still seething Scott.

Chris turned to the audience and clapped his hands together. "Our final contestant tonight is Sugar! Oh, and no pressure but the Killer Bass need at least a score of 7 to tie it up." he walked off stage and the light went out. After a few seconds, the centre stage light went on revealing Sugar. She was dressed in her normal outfit but had a backwards baseball cap, gold chains, and sunglasses. In her hand, she held a microphone.

"Hey, Y'all!" she waved to the two teams. "Y'all might have expected me to do some beauty pageant stuff but a beauty queen needs more than one talent. So I've got a treat for you all today. I'm going to show off my own brand of music! It's a mixture of rap and country. I call it craptry!" she signalled for someone to start the music. A rap beat played accompanied by a banjo.

Almost instantly the looks of her own team turned to panic. "What is she doing?" Anne Maria asked. "She looks like a fool up there!"

"This does not bode well." Noah commented.

The camera cut back to Sugar. She danced to the beat waiting for the moment to start. "Yo, Sugar Silo here to let you know, my raps are hotter than a pageant show." she began to rap. Shots of her fellow campers faces were shown. Most look shocked or embarrassed for her. Even Chris was shown with a cringe.

"I'm the best at craptry and you can't deny. When I say I'm the best you know I don't lie." she walked over and pointed at the Screaming Gophers. "You Gophers ain't got nothing on me, I'll beat you so hard you can barely see. Sugar holla!" she sang out her final words in an extremely high pitched voice causing the campers to cover their ears.

"I'll ride this competition like I ride a horse, do I think I will win? Pfft, of course! That prize money is as good as mine, might as well quit and save us all some time. Sugar holla!"

She dropped the mic and let it ring out causing everyone to cover their ears again. The beat stopped and Chris walked onto the stage looking shocked. "That was... something," he said. "I'll just let the Chef-o-meter speak for me here." he raised a hand and the Chef-o-meter appeared and gave her a single point.

"Wait, what?" she cried out. "One point? How? I owned this here show!"

"Not according to Chef." Chris told her. "And with that final performance, the Gophers win once again!"

The Scream Gophers cheered once again. "You three were awesome up there!" Tyler complimented Sierra, Jasmine, and Justin.

"Great indeed! I don't need a spell to understand you all did spectacular!" Leonard added.

"Thanks, everyone." Justin smiled. "I know I'm great.

Lindsay blushed. "Great indeed."

Tyler frowned and nudged his girlfriend. Lindsay turned to him. "What?"

The scene shot forward to the campfire ceremony. Chris stood to the side holding up the plate of marshmallows. "Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment." the camera panned to reveal most Bass members had already received a marshmallow. The only two without one were Scott and Sugar. "There is only one marshmallow left on this plate." Chris pointed to the final marshmallow. The camera focused on the final two camp members. "Scott, you'll slow carving cost your team some points. And Sugar, your interesting form of music gave you a poor score."

Scott rolled his eyes with his arms crossed. "Just give me the marshmallow already."

Chris looked at Scott in agreement. "Normally I would try to play this up to be more dramatic but we all know the outcome here." he tossed the marshmallow to Scott who smirked when he caught it.

Sugar angrily stood up. "It was rigged I tell you! My music was perfect and Chef just hated on me for no reason."

"I highly doubt that." Noah remarked.

"Quiet you!" she threateningly pointed at the know it all.

Chris walked over to stand next to Sugar. "Sugar it's time for you to go."

"You'll all regret this," she said as she walked away. "Y'all needed me to win."

"Again, doubt it." Noah repeated.

Sugar growled at Noah but continued to walk away. She boarded the boat of losers and was off into the night. Chris walked onto the dock. "That sums up another exciting episode of Total Drama Island. Tune in next time to see what happened next!"

The scene switched back to the stage. Max still hung in the back from his own trap. "Anyone? Hello? A little help here!" he called out as the episode faded out.

* * *

 **That's another chapter finished. It was hard to think off a way Sugar doesn't screw over her team here. In PI she goes home because of her poor talent choice and I think it would make sense here as well. It was also hard thinking of at least 3 talents for each team but I think the one's I used are okay.**

 **I got some confusion over Scott's motifs last chapter and while I don't want to spoil his game plan I will say he isn't sabotaging challenges as much as he will his team mates. Sort of like he did in RotI when stealing and blaming Dawn. I think this will allow him to be more interesting overall and will allow for his team to have a fairer chance to win challenges.**

 **Votes:**

 **Scott: 1**

 **Sugar: 8**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **21st - Sam**

 **20th - Amy**

 **19th - Sugar**

 **-Jawa**


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

**Hey, I finally updated this story!**

 **Sorry for the long delay, I've just started collage a few weeks ago and needed some time to get everything in order. Other than exam week I should have more time to write.**

 **I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews this chapter.**

* * *

The episode opened with Chris standing on the dock with his arms behind his back. "Last time, on Total, Drama, Island!" he began the intro. "The campers participated in a talent contest, which brought out the worst in everyone." Tyler was shown wrapping himself up in his yo-yo string followed by Anne Maria's terrible singing.

"Both teams struggled to find decent talents and it ended up being which team sucked the least." Justin's and Scott's talents were shown. "B finally put his foot down with Max allowing Scarlett to swoop in and take control of things." The scene with Scarlett watching the argument was shown.

"In the end, Sugar's questionable craptry got her sent home from the Bass." A final shot of Sugar dressed up in her rap outfit was shown before cutting back to Chris. "I hope I never hear that again. Who will be the next to walk down this crappy dock?" Chris took a few steps to his side. "Find out tonight, in the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever! On Total, Drama, Island!" the camera zoomed out and faded to the intro.

(Intro)

The episode returned with both teams at the campfire pit in the morning. Chris wasted no time in starting the challenge. "Campers, today's challenge will test your out doors survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you, some of you may not come back alive." he joked. Some campers gasped in shock. "Just joking." he laughed to himself. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team campsite in the forest, you just have to find it." he picked up a bag and pulled two maps out. He tossed one to Leonard for the Screaming Gophers and one to Eva for the Killer Bass. He quickly followed this up by passing the two compasses aswell. "Oh, and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!"

Leonard looked at the map he was given. "Another adventure awaits!"

Chris blew an airhorn. "Well, off you go."

Eva took one look at the map before standing up. "I'll lead." she told her team as she began walking towards the woods. No one wanted to argue so they just got up and followed her.

"Do you think we'll encounter a bear?" Sammy asked, sounding frightened.

"I doubt it. Probably just Chris trying to scare us." Scott shrugged. Izzy ran over to the two.

"Oh, this one time I saw a bear eating our garbage! He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts." as she continued her story Sammy looked more and more scared. "It was so gross and we thought he was eating the neighbour's cat, Simba, but it turned out he was just lost for a week." Izzy chuckled.

Scott glared at her. "Can't you take your annoying stories elsewhere?"

"Nope! I'm here to stay, Scotty boy!"

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - "Izzy's really starting to annoy me." he told the camera. "She reminds me of a splinter and like a splinter, she needs to go."

XXXXXX

The camera switched to the Gophers. They made their way into the forest. Leonard still carried the map and Jasmine held the compass. "I'm really excited to explore the island." Leonard told Jasmine. "Hopefully I can reach an area where my magic can be used properly."

"I'm going to enjoy this too." Jasmine agreed. "Nothing like roughing it out in the woods for a night."

"Speak for yourself." Topher butt in. "I am not made for camping. The bugs, the dirt, it's just not my thing."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Jasmine tried to convince him.

"I know, I just don't like it."

Near the back of the team, Max walked next to B. "B, we need to talk."

B nodded.

"Your deviance has not been forgotten. However, I am willing to give you a second chance."

B looked at him sceptically. He held out his hand and made a go on gesture.

"All you have to do is help my next plan."

B knew Max was up to no good still. He thought back to his conversation with Scarlett about fixing Max's behaviour. B slowly nodded.

"Perfect." Max began to chuckled evilly.

B sighed and looked down to his feet.

Jasmine and Leonard continued to lead the team. Jasmine came across a low hanging branch and pushed it out of the way. Tyler unknowingly walked behind her. When she passed the branch snapped back and hit Tyler in the face causing him to yelp in pain and fall over. Jasmine turned around in surprise. "Oh, sorry about that. Didn't think anyone was walking that close behind me."

Lindsay leaned over and grabbed Tyler's head. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He rubbed the cheek where the branch hit him. "Yeah, I'm good." he smiled through his pain. He turned to Jasmine. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, we should keep moving."

"And that is another reason I don't like camping." Topher added. "Injuries! You can get cut up so easily out here."

Justin moved in beside him. "I know! I couldn't imagine if I hurt my beautiful face, I might need to live like you ugly people." he shuddered before quickly returning to his smile. "But you wouldn't let that happen, right girls?"

Lindsay, Sierra, and Jasmine nodded while staring at him while Scarlett just rolled her eyes. Topher looked at him angrily. "What was that comment about us ugly people?" Topher questioned the model.

"Nothing." Justin simply replied as he continued down the path.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Topher - "How can Justin just casually call everyone ugly? Including me! I put in a lot of work to look good on camera." he used his hand to brush a few stray hairs into place.

XXXXXX

The camera switched over to the Bass as they arrived at the campsite. There was a single tent set up and a couple of sleeping bags on the ground. The team looked around to see that there wasn't much else.

"Looks like we'll need to get our own food." Eva read through a few instructions written on the map. "Anyone have any hunting experience?"

Izzy jumped up and down. "Oh, I do! This one time I got lost in the woods and I had to survive for 3 weeks until someone found me. I learned how to catch fish with my bare hands as well as what plants are safe to eat."

"How'd you figure that out?" Noah dryly asked her.

"Trial and error." she shrugged.

Eva nodded. "Anyone else?"

Scott reluctantly raised his hand. "I used to hunt rats on the farm. I think I could catch a small critter or something."

"Good enough." Eva told him. "I'm going to go search for firewood."

"Well, if all the jobs are taken, I might as well wait." Anne Maria went over to one of the sleeping bags and rolled it out before sitting on it.

"We still need clean water." Noah told her.

"I don't see you volunteering to help." Anne Maria retorted.

"I'm going to help Eva with the firewood." Noah conceded the conversation. As he made his way out of the clearing Cody followed him.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled for Noah.

The only ones left at the campsite were Sammy, Beardo, and Anne Maria. Beardo realized Anne Maria wasn't going to be much of a help and went off to find some water.

"So," Sammy began. "How are you?" she attempted to make small talk.

"Don't talk to me." Anne Maria told her as she reached up into her hair and pulled out a can of hairspray.

"Oh, okay."

The camera switched back to the Gophers as they arrived at their own campsite. Their campsite looked identical to the Bass one. The only difference was the tent colour. "Finally!" Topher exclaimed. "I'm starved, where's the food?"

Leonard looked at the map to notice a small list of instructions. "Ah, it says here we need to get our own food and supplies."

"Really?" Topher groaned. "Chris just wouldn't want it to be easy."

Jasmine walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I have plenty of experience outdoors. I should be able to find something to eat before dark." she turned to look at the rest of her team. "In the meantime, someone should set up a fire."

"I'll get to work on it." Scarlett volunteered.

Justin moved between the girls. "You know, normally I would love to help out in the challenge but gathering food or sticks or starting fires or whatever might damage my beautifully sculpted fingers. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

Lindsay shook her head and ran over. "Don't worry Jarred, I'll collect sticks for you!"

"Thanks a bunch, Linds." the model smiled.

Tyler glared at the man and moved over. "I'll help you Lindsay." he offered while still glaring at Justin.

"Okay." she nodded and the two went off to find some suitable firewood.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Tyler - "I don't like how Justin just freely controls Lindsay! I need to talk to her about him."

XXXXXX

The shot switched to show Tyler and Lindsay in the woods. "Hey, Lindsay? We need to talk about Justin." Tyler looked at her with concern.

"What about him?" Lindsay asked.

"I just don't like the way you look at him. We're supposed to be dating and you keep staring at him!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Tyler. I'll stop looking at his beautiful face if that will make you feel better."

Tyler still seemed conflicted but smiled. "Thanks, Lindsay."

The shot changed to show Noah, Eva and Cody carrying wood back to the campsite. Eva led the way with the two boys behind her. "Psst, hey." Cody whispered to Noah.

"What?" Noah whispered back.

"I was thinking about the girls, you know?"

"Not this again." Noah rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Cody continued. "I was looking around at who we have left on the team and I'm unsure who to go for."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I was thinking maybe you could give me advice.

"Out of everyone here, what makes you think I could give you advice?"

"I don't know, there is just not a lot of people to talk to."

"Would you two just shut up?" Eva yelled at the two causing them to both jumps in shock. Cody laughed sheepishly as Eva heard the entire conversation.

They finally made it to the campsite where Eva dropped off the wood beside Anne Maria. "We got it, you light it." she told her.

Anne Maria looked at her in confusion. "And how am I supposed to light this?"

"I don't know, do something." Eva ordered her.

"That really helps, miss anger control." Anne Maria insulted.

The two began to yell at each other and Cody stepped forward. "Ladies, ladies, we don't we all just calm down." he tried to reason.

"Shut up!" they both shouted at him.

"Alright, never mind." Cody backed up with his arms raised out in front of him.

They continued to argue and Cody moved over to join Noah and Sammy in watching.

The scene shot forward to the evening where the Gophers sat waiting for food to arrive. They had successfully built a fire and now waited around it. "How much longer is this going to take." Topher groaned.

"Who ordered the pizza." a man said from off camera. The camera panned to show someone holding a pizza looking around.

"Over here, it's for the camera crew." the cameraman waved the pizza guy over.

Topher sat with his jaw open. "Are you kidding me?"

"Maybe I can use an enchantment to convince them to share it with us or possibly conjure up our own pizza." Leonard offered.

"Enough with the games Leonard, it's not funny anymore." Topher told him.

"Games? What games? You mean my spells? I'll have you know it is a very serious business." Leonard defended himself.

"A serious business? You walk around dressed up as a wizard! You wear a fake beard!" Topher pointed out.

Leonard looked down at his fake beard. "It looks cool." he shrugged.

Just then, Jasmine walked into the campsite holding up a small rope with a couple of fish tied together. "Someone hungry?"

Topher rushed over to her and dropped to his knees. "Thank you! Please, cook it quickly before I try eating it raw!"

XXXXXX

Confessional

Topher - "Okay, so I got a bit over dramatic there. The outdoors didn't help it much."

XXXXXX

Topher realized what he was doing and quickly stood up and brushed himself off. "Heh, sorry about that."

"If you're finished with your mental break down, can we hurry up and cook the fish? I'm hungry." Max whined.

"Don't worry we'll get them frying in no time." Jasmine told her team. "As soon as I clean and gut them." her teammates groaned. She sat down to begin her work. "What smells like pizza?"

The shot switched back to the Bass. Eva and Anne Maria were still fighting when Scott returned carrying a bunny. "What's going on with them?" he asked.

Beardo, who arrived slightly before him, just shrugged. He too didn't really know what was happening.

"They are fighting over who starts the fire." Noah told him.

"Really?" Scott rolled his eyes, put down his catch, and walked over. He got down on one knee and used a lighter to start the fire. "There, done. Now both of you shut up!"

XXXXXX

Confessional

Eva - "Anne Maria can be so annoying. Why can't she just listen to orders like everyone else? I'm this close to punching her face in." she held up her fingers close together for emphasis.

Anne Maria - "Eva is really getting on my nerves. She just keeps bossing everyone around. I wouldn't be surprised if she's the next to go."

XXXXXX

The Killer Bass looked at the small fire that Scott had made. "Okay, it's lit but that wouldn't cook anything or keep us warm." Noah observed.

Beardo scratched his chin in thought. His face lit up and he made the classic sound effect of someone getting an idea. "Why don't we just use Anne Maria's hairspray? Stuff should be flammable."

"Uh, no way are we wasting my hairspray-" she was interrupted when Scott grabbed a can from her. "Hey!"

Scott lit his lighter once more and sprayed into it towards the fire. It created a small flamethrower and quickly set the firepit ablaze.

"Nice thinking Beardo!" Cody complimented.

Anne Maria walked over and snatched her hairspray back. "If you ever touch my stuff again, you're dead, you understand me?"

"Calm down, I only used a little." Scott backed off to grab the bunny he caught earlier. He noticed it was now gone. "Hey, where'd that rabbit run off to?"

"You didn't kill it?" Eva asked.

"Not yet." Scott admitted. "Back at the farm we usually just hit the critters with a bat. I didn't have a bat so I was going to wack it with a stick when I got back."

"Well, now we don't have food!" Eva yelled at him.

"Not so fast!" Izzy declared while running up. She quickly dropped a pile of berries, roots, leaves, and small fish beside the campers. "Don't underestimate captain Izzy!"

"So, those are safe to eat, right?" Cody asked while pointed to the plants.

"Should be. Only one way to find out!" Izzy quickly grabbed one of the roots she picked and bit into it. She chewed loudly and swallowed. "Not dead yet, so it's good enough for me!"

"I'll stick to the fish, thanks." Noah commented.

The Bass gathered around the campfire as they cooked the fish. No one really knew how to properly clean the fish but they at least tried. They sceptically ate the other pickings Izzy gathered, unsure of whether it was actually safe to eat. They at least confirmed she got some blueberries.

"That fish is starting to smell really good." Beardo said.

"I know, I wonder if it will attract a bear or something!" Izzy excitingly clapped.

Sammy looked worried. "You don't think a bear will show up, right?"

"We might see a racoon or something but a bear is unlikely." Beardo told her.

She smiled. "Good because I do not want to be eaten tonight."

"Bears don't really eat people." Noah dryly told her. "They rather use you as a chew toy."

"Okay, that's not making me feel any better." Sammy looked afraid once more.

"If there was a bear, I could probably fight it off." Eva gloated.

"I'd like to see you try." Scott dared her.

As they continued to wait, Cody took his chance and moved towards the girls. He sat beside Eva and leaned over. "How are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound macho.

"Fine." she simply answered without looking at him.

"Oh, uh, that's nice." Cody responded. He was about to continue when he saw her take out her mp3 and turn it on. He turned to his other side to see Anne Maria sitting near him. He put his finger up as he was about to say something but she just gave him a disproving look and shook her head.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Cody - Cody sat scratching the back of his head. "Alright, this might be harder than I thought."

XXXXXX

The Gopher's silently sat around their bonfire after eating their meal. Tyler sat with his arm around Lindsay and his other patting his stomach. "Man, that wasn't half bad!" he claimed.

"Would have prefered the pizza." Topher grumbled. "But food is food I guess."

Scarlett looked into the sky to see the setting sun. "We should go to sleep soon. Our best chance of winning is leaving as early as possible."

"We should tell scary stories first!" Sierra excitingly called out. "It would be so much fun! Not to mention the fact we are in the middle of the woods! It adds to the spookiness factor."

Max crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Your silly stories won't scare me. It seems like a waste of time."

Sierra leaned closer to him. "Sounds like someones scared already." she teased.

Max got super defensive. "Scared? Me? Ha! Evil never gets scared."

"Then you wouldn't mind listening to a scary story." Jasmine went along.

"I guess one couldn't hurt." Max yawned out. "Get on with it. I might fall asleep from the boredom."

Sierra grinned. "Good, I'll begin. On a night much like this one, a construction crew worked on setting up a small campsite on an island. They were almost done for the night when one of the crew members accidentally bumped into his friend, knocking him into a wood chipper! With no one else around, the crew member quickly disposed of his old buddy's remained under the construction zone which was soon buried. Some say his chopped up ghost still haunts the island he died on. And some say it might have been this very island."

Topher let out a small laugh. "That's it? That wasn't that scary. Right guys?"

Most of the team seemed to agree the only exceptions being Lindsay and Max.

Sierra noticed Max shaking and grinned at him. "What's the matter? Did evil get scared?"

Max quickly shook his head but his frightened eyes betrayed him. "S-scared? No way! That wasn't even that bad." he stuttered. He then felt a finger touch his back and he jumped up and screamed. "AH! GHOST!" he quickly ran into the tent away from the others.

The others laughed at his expense. It was revealed that Scarlett had reached behind him to freak him out.

As the rest laughed, Lindsay still looked scared and confused. "Is there really a ghost?"

Tyler looked over to her. "No, don't worry Lindsay. Even if there was, I would protect you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Tyler!" she hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"I guess we should head to bed now." Jasmine spoke up. "Scarlett is right, we wouldn't want to sleep in."

"Fear not!" Leonard stood up heroicly. "I will cast an alarm spell! We will be woken up early! If it works."

Topher walked over to the wizard and shook his head. "Man, you just won't give up will you?"

"Nope. I will try until I can pinpoint the problem. Using spells around the island can help me see if it's location-based." Leonard explained.

Tyler got up and stretched. He helped Lindsay up before moving towards the tent. Unluckily for him, he tripped on the side of the firepit sending a hot coal onto the tent. The team gasped as the tent burst into flames and was quickly nothing but ash with Max sitting inside unharmed. "Whoops." Tyler winced. "Sorry, guys."

Jasmine shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal." Just then, it began to rain.

Leonard rubbed his fake beard. "Umm, I may need an umbrella spell as well."

The shot switched back to the Bass as they settled into their tent. They were semi-wet after quickly abandoning the firepit when it began to rain. The fire still provided some light but was quickly dying. As they prepared to sleep Beardo noticed something. "Hey, where's Izzy?"

"I would guess using the bathroom." Scott said while rolling over. "Now be quiet, I want to sleep."

"She could have been eaten by a bear." Noah joked.

"I haven't seen her in a while either." Cody admitted. "She could be in trouble."

"She likely just found a squirrel or something and decided to chase it." Anne Maria guessed. "This is the weird girl we are talking about here."

As Anne Maria finished her sentence a loud roar was heard. "What was that?" Sammy asked quickly sitting up.

"I would guess a bear." Noah answered, sounding quite scared himself. The team quickly left the tent but had a hard time seeing anything due to the rain and the dying light. After a few seconds of searching, Scott screamed and pointed forward.

The whole team looked to where Scott had pointed and sure enough, saw a bear standing near the edge of their campsite. "Run!" Scott yelled and turned around but was quickly grabbed by Anne Maria.

"Oh, no, you ain't going anywhere." she angrily told him as she pulled him to the ground. "This is what you get for taking my spray!"

As the two fought on the ground the rest of the team prepared to run but Eva stepped forward. "Hey!" she yelled at the bear. "Back off!" the bear seemed angry from being yelled at and roared once more before taking a few steps forward. Eva saw this as a challenge and stepped forward herself leaving her team in shock. Even Anne Maria and Scott stopped their petty fight to watch as Eva stepped up to the bear.

"She's dead." Noah stated.

Eva clutched her fists and yelled out as she ran towards the bear. The bear looked confused for a second before grinning. It got up on two legs and charged at Eva. When they met, Eva easily picked up the bear and suplexed it. Her team went wide-eyed as they witnessed her pick up an entire bear and throw it over herself. Noah was the most surprised.

Eva turned around to face the bear once more but the bear held out its hands in defence before quickly ripping off its own head. The team gasped once more as it wasn't a bear but Izzy in a bear suit. "Ow, hey guys! You should have seen the looks on your faces! Classic." she laughed before coughing. "That really hurt." Sammy almost fainted at the reveal.

Eva picked up Izzy. "What were you thinking?" she raged at her.

"That it would be funny! And it was!"

The team looked really mad at her. Her antics brought the entire team out to stand in the rain which was not making them happy. Eva put Izzy down and turned to the team. "Alright, let's go to bed." she noticed that they still looked scared. "What?"

Scott pointed to her. "Behind you."

She turned to see another bear. With everyone accounted for, she believed this one to be real. She charged it quickly punching it in the face. It recovered quickly and growled at her.

XXXXXX

Noah - "I never thought I'd see a girl take on two bears and win. Especially since one of the bears was actually just a person in a bear suit."

Beardo - "That was just straight messed up."

Sammy - "Okay, I think I nearly died of a heart attack there, so not cool."

XXXXXX

The camera went into the sky where the rain clouds covered the moon and stars. Time went by and eventually, the clouds departed and the sun began to rise. The Gopher's found themselves waking up at the sunrise. Jasmine yawned out. "Alright, that wasn't so bad of a sleep." She turned to look at her exhausted team. They took shelter underneath a tree but that didn't help much. They ended up sleeping on the cold wet ground all night and they all looked worse for wear. "Come on everyone! Let's get a move on."

They slowly raised like zombies. Leonard moved over to Jasmine. "You still got the compass? he asked her groggily.

"Sure do." she responded.

"Good, let's go!" he tried to raise his hand in the air but wasn't really able to do it. "Who would have thought sleeping on the ground would hurt his much." he took out his map and looked at it. "Uh, we have a problem."

Jasmine looked over to see the map was badly damaged from the overnight rain. "Well, that is a problem but we know where camp is, so we could just use the compass."

Scarlett rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses. "It's a bit later than I would like. We should get moving."

"Do we have to? My back is killing me! Sleeping on the ground is so not good for my body." Justin complained.

"Dude, they have beds back at camp." Topher told him.

"That's enough motivation for me." Justin slowly nodded.

The camera swapped over to the Bass as they walked back through the forest. "Wasn't that so funny last night guys?" Izzy laughed while asking her team. They will still quite mad and nobody responded to her. "Guys? hello? Anyone home?"

"If we lose this, I know who's going home." Scott said out loud.

"For once, I agree." Anne Maria agreed.

"Oh come on, don't be like that! It was all fun and games!" Izzy laughed once more.

"Fun and games that might cost us the challenge." Beardo said.

"Come on guys, don't be too hard on her. It was only a lighthearted prank and all." Cody tried defending her.

"You're only saying that because you want to hook up with her." Noah revealed.

"Hey, not the only reason." Cody responded.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Izzy - "I just don't get why everyone is upset! They are acting as if I almost accidentally killed them all by attracting a bear to the camp!" she sat still for a few seconds. "Oh, yeah. I did do that."

XXXXXX

The scene switched to show Chris standing at the bonfire pit back at the main camp. "Any minute now." he said to himself as he awaited the arrival of the campers.

"We made it!" someone called out. Chris looked forward and smiled.

"Finally! I expected someone to arrived a lot sooner than this." Chris complained. The voice was revealed to be Sammy's as the Bass ran into the campsite. "Congraduation Bass! Looks like you win this challenge! Now we wait for the late Gophers.

After a while of waiting the Gophers finally showed up. "Curses!" Scarlett stopped when she saw the other team.

Tyler looked upset. "Aw, man." Topher walked right passed him.

"I'm going to bed." he called out as he entered the Bass cabin.

"Wrong cabin." Justin called out. Topher exited the Bass cabin and entered the correct one.

Chris turned to the remaining Gophers. "Looks like one of you will be going home tonight. Topher included." he turned to the Bass. "As a small reward, you're going on an all expenses paid trip to the Tuck Shop!"

"Wait, we have a tuck shop?" Scott asked.

"Since when? Anne Maria asked. "I could have bought new hairspray and tanning lotion by now!"

"Just go." Chirs frowned at them. The Bass finally left to go claim their award.

The scene changed to show Tyler talking to Scarlett and Jasmine. "I really need your help tonight." he told them.

"What for?" Jasmine asked.

"The vote. I know I messed up hard yesterday but I wanted to ask about voting out Justin instead."

"Why him?"

"He doesn't do much and he is kind of being a jerk. He keeps trying to control you girls, you know? I just don't want him to be near Lindsay anymore."

"Well, alright I'll think about it." Jasmine told him. Scarlette smiled.

"I'll help but you must help me in return later." she proposed to him.

Tyler nodded. "Anything to keep me here and Justin going home."

"You might need a few other votes though, who are you planning to ask?" Jasmine questioned the jock.

"I'll ask Leonard and Topher. I might be able to get B and Max but I'm not so sure about Lindsay herself, she's kind of blinded by him." Tyler explained his plan.

"Alright, I might be able to talk to Sierra about it too."

"Great, thanks a lot Jasmine." Tyler thanked her and walked away.

The camera shot forward to the bonfire ceremony that night. Chris stood with the signature plate of marshmallows. He looked over the Gophers. "You've all cast your votes. The person who does not receive a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and get the heck out of here! Oh, and you can't come back. Ever." He looked over at the tired camp members. "I can see that you're all tired so I'll just throw the marshmallows tonight, okay?" he took one of the marshmallows and raised it in the air. "Jasmine." he tossed it to giant and she caught it.

"Scarlett, B, Lindsay." he continued to call as he threw out the marshmallows. "Sierra, Max."

Tyler looked around as the number dwindled. "Topher." he heard Chirs call out. "Leonard." Tyler took another look to see it was just him and Justin left.

Chris held up the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to," he paused for dramatic effect. Tyler had his head in his hands. Justin just smiled. "Tyler."

Tyler jumped up in joy and cheered. Justin looked taken aback by his loss but didn't look to upset. He quietly got up and began to walk away. "No last words?" Chris asked him as he passed.

Justin just shrugged. "After last night, going home is a blessing." he stopped and popped a kink in his back before continuing. Tyler got up and moved towards Lindsay.

"Why did Julian go?" Lindsay asked him.

"So we could spend more time together." Tyler told her smiling.

"Oh, okay." Lindsay smiled back forgetting all about Justin.

The scene switched to the outside of the Bass cabin where Cody sat alone. Noah exited the cabin and sat next to him. Cody turned and greeted him. "Hey."

"Why are you so upset?" Noah asked him. "We won."

"Yeah, I guess but I haven't made any progress with the girls here! They all seem so weird."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you're still talking about this? Just forget about it.

"Maybe at this point, I will."

As the two sat down the door burst open behind them from the girl's side startling the two Izzy stepped out and waved. "Hey, guys! What are you doing?"

"We were just getting ready for bed." Noah told her before standing up and stretching. "Which I think I'll go and do right now." Noah left leaving Cody sitting by himself.

Cody sat for a second before turning to Izzy. "Hey, Izzy, where did you get that bear costume?" he asked her.

She let out a small laugh. "Like you would like to know." she turned back into the cabin leaving Cody alone once more. He stood up and entered the cabin and the episode faded to black.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the delay on the chapter. For the elimination, I was thinking between Leonard and Justin. Leonard didn't even end up being in the bottom two but was instead replaced with Tyler who messed up. While I enjoy Justin's character there isn't much he can do on the island. He is also sharing the 'doesn't talk much.' rule with B and Beardo making conversations a bit harder. In the end, he takes the fall for not helping out enough but I believe it's a more fair elimination than his random one in canon.**

 **Going forward Beardo will begin to talk more as he warms up to his team.**

 **Looking back on relationships for the characters the only one I have solidified right now is Tyler and Lindsay. Cody is trying to hook up with someone but seems unsuccessful for now. Maybe he'll find someone someday. Who do you think Cody will pair up with if anyone?**

 **As always if you enjoyed the chapter or have an criticisms, feel free to leave a review.**

 **Votes:**

 **Justin: 7**

 **Tyler: 2**

 **Leonard: 1**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **21st - Sam**

 **20th - Amy**

 **19th - Sugar**

 **18th - Justin**

 **-Jawa**


	7. Phobia Factor

**Got this done a lot faster than the last chapter.**

 **I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews this chapter.**

* * *

The episode opened up once again with Chris standing on the dock on the island. "Last time, on Total Drama Island." he started the introduction. "The campers had their survivor skills tested when they spent the night camping in the woods." The two teams were shown walking through the woods and various shots of the campers preparing their camps followed.

"The Bass struggled to get anything done and were pushed to their limit when a bear showed up to the camp." Eva and Anne Maria were shown yelling at each other then the shot of the bear was shown. "Eva stepped up to fight the bear, who turned out to be Izzy. The noise attracted a second bear which Eva promptly dealt with." The first bear was revealed to be Izzy and the Eva was shown preparing to fight the second.

"The Gopher's seemed to have the challenge in the bag but a small mishap from Tyler left the team waking up later than they wanted." The scene of Tyler tripping on the campfire and burning the tent was played. "In the end, Tyler was able to convince enough people to kick out Justin rather than himself." Justin was seen walking towards the dock of shame.

Chris was shown standing next to the putout firepit, tapping a stick into his hand. "What fresh horror have we thought up for our campers this time? Find out next on, Total, Drama, Island!"

(Intro)

The episode reopened the next morning in the main lodge. The Gophers sat at their table still looking tired from the night before. Topher slowly poked his excuse for a breakfast when a few members of the Bass team came in. They were chatting and seemed pretty happy. Sierra noticed Topher's sluggishness. "Are you still upset over the last challenge?" she asked him.

Topher slowly nodded. "I just don't like to sleep on the ground. I doubt the tent would have helped much anyway."

Over with the Bass Cody sat next to Noah. He reached into his back pocket to grab something. "You better not be bringing anything from that tuck shop trip of yours in my kitchen." Chef growled at him. Cody quickly let go whatever was in his pocket and gave the hulking man a sheepish smile. "Geeze, what's wrong with him?" he whispered to Noah.

"Childhood trauma, most likely." Noah responded. Eva walked up with a tray with breakfast and sat across from Noah. "How can you honestly eat this stuff?" Noah looked in disgust at her meal.

Eva shrugged. "Foods, food. I'm not going to complain."

"We should still have leftovers from yesterday." Cody told her. "We did get a lot from the shop." he looked past Eva and eyed the other team. "You know, they might want some. They're looking pretty out of it."

"Good. We're against them. The worse they play, the easier the win." Eva simply told him while continuing to eat her mush.

Their conversation was interrupted when Izzy ran in and sat down next to them. "Hey, where is everyone?" she asked.

"Didn't bother to show up." Noah informed her. "Chef's food isn't worth it." he peered over to the large man to see him glaring at him. Noah quickly looked away.

Eva finished her meal and got up. "I'm going to go for a jog." she left the lodge.

"Yeah, I'm going to go too. Not much point of sticking around here." Cody stood up as well. "Also, I think Chef will kill me if I try to eat any snacks here."

Over at the Gopher's table, Tyler sat holding Lindsay close. "I'm so glad we're still together." Tyler smiled. "I thought I was a goner there!"

"Aw, me too." Lindsay smiled back. "I just don't know why John left."

"Just, don't worry about it." Tyler told her."

"At least someone's happy." Topher mumbled.

"Oh, cheer up. We can win the next challenge if we try our hardest." Jasmine tried to inspire him.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just tired, I should be better later." Topher admitted.

Leonard nodded in agreement. "We should all be prepared for the next challenge, I have a bad feeling about this one."

"We don't have to worry for another day." Sierra pointed out. "We should be fine by then."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Topher - "Okay, I need to get back in the game. I complained a lot last challenge and I could be seen as a target if we lose again." he let out a deep breath. "No more complaining Topher, only winning Topher."

XXXXXX

The scene flashed forward to about midday. The Gopher's were hanging around the dock. Tyler, Lindsay, Leonard, and Sierra were in the water, swimming around a bit. The others were either on the dock or on the beach front.

"Hey." a voice called out. The Gophers turned to see Cody waving at them while carrying a small basket. He was flanked by Noah and Izzy.

"What, are you here to rub in your victory yesterday?" Topher asked.

"Actually, I thought you guys might want some candy or something." Cody told him. He walked over and handed Jasmine the basket.

"Wow, thanks." Jasmine thanked him. The Gophers moved over to crowd around the dock.

The basket was filled with various candies. There were chocolates, gummy worms, hard candy, taffy, and a lot more.

"Is candy the only thing you grabbed from the tuck shop?" Jasmine asked Cody.

Cody chuckled slightly. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth." he admitted.

As the Gophers grabbed some snacks Tyler noticed something and let out a small yelp as he moved back. "What's wrong? Lindsay looked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I saw a chicken." Tyler moved back over.

"A chicken?" Sierra looked confused. "You mean this?" she reached in and held up a chicken shaped cracker.

Tyler flinched slightly then nodded.

"Are you seriously afraid of chickens?" Noah shot him a disproving look.

"I just don't like them. Bad experience on a farm when I was younger." Tyler sighed. "Kind of been afraid of them ever since."

The others tried not to laugh at his bizarre fear but Topher, Sierra, Noah, and Izzy couldn't help but chuckle. Jasmine noticed he looked uncomfortable. "Oh, its nothing to be embarrassed about. We are all afraid of something. I, for one, don't like enclosed spaces."

"I'm afraid of being alone." Sierra chimed in. "I need to socialize with people."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - "The entire team began sharing their greatest fears. Even the whole Bass team came over to join in." Scarlett grinned. "I could easily use this information to my advantage."

Beardo - "So, I'm chilling by the cabins when I see everyone grouping up at the docks. I go over and everyone is sharing their fears for some reason. Topher said he was afraid of being forgotten, Izzy said she hated airplanes, and Leonard said something about dragons. I honestly don't know how this started but it was a neat bonding experience."

XXXXXX

Beardo rubbed his beard in thought. "I would say public speaking." he looked at the group and they nodded along. He turned to see B beside him. B simply pointed at Beardo and then at himself. "Scared of speaking too?" Beardo asked him. He smiled and nodded.

B turned and looked at Max who had his arms crossed. "Me? I'm not scared of anything." Max spoke in confidence.

"Didn't seem like that the other night." Jasmine commented causing Max's eyes to open in realization of the past event.

"I was just tired is all." Max waved off the claim.

The other Gophers rolled their eyes and continued to share their fears. "I would say, diffusing a time bomb under pressure." Cody said.

"That's oddly specific." Noah joked.

"It's not specific. More specific would be saying the model of the bomb as well as the certain time restraint."

"Right." Noah deadpanned. "Anyway, I would say I'm afraid of death."

"A bit dramatic, don't you think?" Anne Maria questioned him.

Noah shrugged. "What else am I going to say, spiders?"

"I'm just afraid of a bad hairdo or something like that." Anne Maria told him.

"Oh, like me too." Lindsay quickly added. "I couldn't imagine living with a bad haircut."

"A bad haircut isn't a real fear." Scott scoffed.

"Than what is, Scotty boy?" Izzy asked him while moving close behind him and grabbing his shoulders.

Scott glared at her and pushed her hands off of him. "Well, I'm afraid of only two things, anything that can eat me and robots."

"That would explain why you were the first one to attempt to run from that bear." Anne Maria taunted him.

"Hey, I'm not about to wait around and let a bear eat me! I'm made for eating, not to be eaten." Scott tried to defend himself. "Besides, Samey was afraid of the bear too."

Sammy noticed all eyes were on her now. "Well, I am scared of bears. As well as heights, snakes, bugs, my sister, and flying." she rubbed her arm nervously.

"You need to stand up to your fears more." Eva informed her. "You can't let fears control you."

"And what are you afraid of, Eva?" Scott asked.

Eva looked around before muttering something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Scott teased.

"I said clowns, alright?" Eva yelled at him. "I just don't like them."

"Well, that should be everyone but myself." Scarlett spoke up. "I have Entomophobia."

Lindsay looked confused. "Ento-what?"

Scarlett deadpanned. "It means the fear of bugs."

"Oh. Yeah, bugs are like, totally icky." Lindsay agreed with her.

The camera switched to show the afternoon sky. Time passed showing the sun travel across the sky and be replaced with the moon. The sun returned to show off the morning sky.

The scene switched back to the inside of the main lodge. Both teams were there for breakfast. As they ate, Chris entered the building with his arms behind his back. "Campers!" he began. "Get ready for your next challenge which I like to call; Phobia factor! Prepare to face your deepest fears!"

Most of the campers didn't look too scared. Noah lifted an eyebrow. "Can't get worse than this." he muttered while poking a bowl of mush with his spoon.

"Our first victim, Scott. We got a nice hungry bear waiting for you at the theatre." Scott's eyes went wide in fear. "Oh, and Leonard, it took us a while but we got a real-life dragon for you to face!" Leonard gulped.

"Wait, how did he know our worst fears?" Lindsay asked confused.

Scarlett sat with a small smile on her face. "We shared the information yesterday. It was quite obvious Chris would take advantage of it."

"Correctomundo!" Chris pointed at Scarlett. "We were going to slowly gain the information for a fear challenge eventually but since you were all so kind to spill the beans yesterday, we are having it today!"

"Maybe not our best idea." Sierra said.

"The challenge is simple." Chris continued to explain. "Conquer your fear, gain a point. Team with the most points wins!"

"How's that fair?" Eva angrily asked. "They have more people than us.

"No one said it had to be fair." Chris shrugged. "Anyway, everyone should follow me, it's challenge time!"

The scene flashed forward to the theatre stage. Chris stood beside the closed curtains. "Alright, Scott, it's time to face your fear." he pulled a rope to reveal a bear standing on the stage with no restraints holding it down. The campers took a step back when they saw the unchained bear. "Meet Molotov, a trained Russian circus bear. All you have to do is stick your head in his mouth."

"Don't they usually do that with lions?" Scott asked while slowly approaching.

"Yeah, we couldn't get one. Just be glad its a trained bear." Chris laughed.

Scott gulped and approached the bear. Molotov waited for him to get close before opening is mouth wide. Scott looked and saw the bears massive teeth. He looked back at his team then back at Molotov. he closed his eyes and shoved his head into the bear's mouth. With his eyes closed, he misjudged how far he needed to stick his head. He ended up headbutting the inside of Molotov's mouth causing him to gag and shut his mouth, with Scott's head still inside. Scott's muffled screams were heard as he attempted to pull himself from the bear.

"Well, Scott gets the point!" Chris announced. A Bass marker appeared on the screen and increased to one point.

Molotov spat out Scott onto the ground. Scott lay there with his eyes wide in shock. He looked fine but his hair was messed up and covered in bear saliva. Chris looked at him to make sure he didn't have any wounds. "Alright, next up Leonard! Come face the mighty dragon!" Chris pulled a second rope revealing an angry Chef in a badly made dragon costume.

Leonard gasped. "You can't seriously expect me to fight this dragon? My magic isn't even working properly!" he exclaimed.

Chef approached him. The large man raised his arms and roared at him. The roar sounded as if Chef barely tried and Chris looked angry at this.

Leonard however, couldn't see past the costume. With the roar he turned around and ran from the theatre, screaming.

"Looks like Leonard couldn't tame the mighty beast." Chris looked over to Chef. "Now Chef, if you don't mind taking those two for their haircuts?" he pointed at Anne Maria and Lindsay. Chef nodded and began to walk towards the main lodge with the two in tow. "Everyone else, follow me."

The camera switched to show Lindsay and Anne Maria in the main lodge with Chef. He took out two bad looking brown wigs and put them on their heads. They both cringed as the bad looking hair was placed on them. Lindsay's wig went on without any trouble but Chef couldn't get the wig to cover Anne Maria's hair fully. He grabbed a helmet and forced it on her, forcing down her hair. He then put the wig on the helmet. "Just keep these on for the rest of the day." Chef told the two.

"Do I really need the helmet? It really hurts." Anne Maria complained. Chef just glared at her and walked away.

The scene switched back to Chris and the others. He had brought the group near the dock. "Alright Sierra, you will have to spend six hours alone in the boathouse."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "It can't be that bad." she entered the boathouse and the door shut behind her. She looked around the dark building to see various fishing tools scattered around giving the building an eerie feeling. She moved over to a small chair against a wall and sat down.

Back outside Chris turned to the others. "Chef should be back any minute to take Izzy, Samey, and Noah on a nice trip on an airplane.

Noah looked at him with a raised brow. "You know I didn't say I was afraid of flying."

"I know." Chris confirmed. "But we can't kill you, so Chef's flying should be the next best thing."

"Right." Noah monotoned. He looked over at Izzy and Sammy. Izzy looked semi afraid while Sammy was shaking completely.

Chris looked back to the group. "Jasmine, how do you feel about chilling in a coffin for an hour?"

The large girl gulped.

Chris brought the others to the beach side. He led Jasmine in a coffin laying on the ground and closed it. "Someone remind me to let her out in an hour." he locked the coffin so she couldn't get out. "Oh, one more thing." he yelled at the coffin. "If you panic, there is a button you can press to get out early."

The camera shifted to an inside view of the coffin. It was pitch black so the camera viewed the scene in night vision. "Okay." Jasmine talked to herself. "Just, don't look at the walls. I can't even see them, so it's like I could be in a large room right now, yeah." she seemed calm for a couple seconds before her eyes shot open and she began to pound on the coffin door.

The next shot showed Chris still standing above the coffin as she pounded on it from the inside. The other campers looked concerned. "Can she breath in there? Tyler asked.

"Yeah, she has enough air for a few hours." Chris informed him. Chris began to walk away and the group reluctantly followed. He met up with Chef and his two previous victims. "Looks like your rides here." he turned to the three that would be flying with Chef. He took them away as Chris lead the others close to the forest. He stood in front of a weird contraption. "Cody, here's a garbage bomb and here's a manual." he threw a book to the geek. "You have an hour, might want to be quick or to leave before it goes boom. It will stink!"

XXXXXX

Confessional

Cody - "Not a fan of this challenge. The book he gave me didn't even help much! It seemed like random information!"

XXXXXX

The scene switched to show Chef, Sammy, Izzy, and Noah in a yellow beat up plane which looked like it was held together through duct tape and sheer luck. "Chris was wrong. This will kill me." Noah commented as he sat in the plane.

Chef leaned back from the pilot seat to look at the others. "I hope you all enjoy your flight on Chef airlines, please fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be bumpy" he laughed evilly.

"Um, there are no seatbelts." Sammy said nervously. The large man laughed again.

Izzy looked around the plane in fear. "I should have just said the government or something."

The camera switched to the outside view as the plane turned on and took off. Already it seemed unable to fly in a straight line. Izzy and Sammy screamed.

The shot went back to Chris. He stood in front of the theatre once more. "Now that all of the time ones are out of the way, let's get to it." he looked at a sheet of paper and handed it to B. "Looks like you have a speech to give!"

B took the piece of paper and eyed it worryingly. He walked up on stage and stood in front of the microphone. He looked at the paper once more and then tapped the mic. He opened his mouth to say something before closing it and looking at the paper again. He scratched his chin, opened his mouth again but then shut it. He shook his head and walked off stage.

"Looks like he couldn't do it." Chris said. "Next up, Beardo!" he handed another piece of paper to Beardo as he went up on the stage. He pulled the collar of his shirt and looked at the paper. "Umm." he began. "T-the dangers of flying intoxicated." he read aloud.

He continued for a few paragraphs before Chris stopped him. "That's good enough, he gets the point for the Bass!" The counter appeared back on screen and counted up the Bass's points to two. The remaining Bass cheered Beardo.

"Nice going, B." Max scolded him. "How can someone be afraid of something so trivial?" Max felt a tap on his shoulder. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy chastising my min-" he was caught off when turned around and screamed. Chris was shown wearing a bedsheet with eye holes cut out to make himself look like a ghost.

"Boo." Chris tried to sound as scary as possible. Max screamed once more and left the theatre. B sighed and followed him. "Well, another failure from the Gophers. Can Scarlett redeem them?" he walked onto the stage and Scarlett followed. He revealed a glass container filled with dirt and plants. He opened the lid and gestured Scarlett over. "Just put your hand in and pick up one of the many bugs in here."

Scarlett looked indifferent as she reached her hand in. She ended up pulling out a praying mantis which sat in her hand passively "Is that good enough?" she asked.

Chris nodded. "Good enough for me. Scarlett gets the first point for the Screaming Gophers!" a counter appeared on the screen for the Gophers and it went up to one.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - "I'm not actually afraid of bugs. I knew Chris would try to use our fears against us some way and I lied to give myself an advantage."

XXXXXX

The shot changed to show Sierra sitting inside the boathouse. "This isn't that bad." she looked around at the supplies around her. "Isn't that right, Terry?" she looked down and smiled at an upside bucket in front of her. "Oh, don't be so pessimistic we'll all get out of here soon." She turned to a mop leaning on the wall beside her. She laughed. "Oh you always were a funny one, Olivia." she continued to sit in the dark as she looked around once more. "Say, why don't we try telling stories to pass the time? I'll start!" she tapped her knees. "Now which one should I tell."

The scene switched to show Max followed by B somewhere away from the group. "Curse that McLean." he looked over at B. "I just want to let you know, I wasn't scared he just surprised me." B rolled his eyes in response. Max continued moving forward until he hid behind a bush. "Get down." he ordered B who did as he was told.

The two looked over the bush to see Cody stressfully working on the bomb. "Here's the plan," Max began. "You cause a distraction and I go up and steal his manual or cut a wire or something."

B looked at Max sternly and shook his head. "You promised to help me B, so help me!" B looked hesitant to go through with the plan. "If you don't want to distract him, I will but I better see you sabotaging him.

Max moved away before B could protest more. He watched as Max threw a rock at the bomb Cody was working on, causing the geek to turn around. Cody scratched his head and moved over to see what threw the rock.

B took a deep breath and moved up to the bomb silently. He looked it over and hesitated once more. He sighed and walked away without touching anything.

Max returned to the bush and B soon did as well. "What was that? I didn't see any sabotage!" B glared at Max and shook his head. He pointed at himself and then at Max and sliced his arm through the air. "What, are you saying were through?" Max asked him. B nodded. "Fine, I didn't need you as a minion anyway! I'll go sabotage the other team by my self." Max stomped off angrily leaving B in the bush. He watched as Cody returned to struggling with the bomb. He sighed once again and left as well.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Max - "B made a big mistake crossing me! I will make him rue the day."

XXXXXX

The scene returned to Chris and the others awaiting their challenges. "Tyler, here we have a chicken coup!" Chris gestured to a pen full of chickens. "All you have to do is enter the pen, pick up a chicken, and pet it."

Tyler looked unsure of himself. Lindsay walked up and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back but lost it went he looked back at the chickens. He stepped into the pen and moved towards them but a few turned to look at him and he stopped moving and fell into a fetal position. He rocked back and forth completely frozen in fear.

"Okay, so you entered the pen but didn't pet a chicken. I don't think I can give you a point for that." Chris looked disappointed in him. He turned towards Eva. "How do you feel about meeting Pennywise?"

Before Chris could bring Eva to meet the clown, Anne Maria stopped. "I can't do this." she said as she threw off the wig and helmet.

"Looks like Anne Maria couldn't take the pressure of the bad haircut."

"I could take the ugly wig fine but that helmet really hurt." she complained.

"Oh, well." Chris shrugged.

The scene switched to show the airplane flying around. It shook left and right randomly and smoke was coming out of the back. Chef managed to pull off a full loop.

Inside the plan, the three victims were panicking. Noah was taking it the best but the lack of seat belts and the unsafe flying has put him on edge. Izzy was screaming and attempting to grab anything to keep her secured, while Sammy was crying and doing the same. In her attempt to keep herself from being thrown around the plan, Sammy ended up grabbing Noah, squeezing him. "I can't breath." he managed to get out through short, pained breaths as Sammy crushed the air out of him.

The camera switched back to the ground where Chris stood inside the main lodge. The remaining campers sat and waited. Chris went over to the door and grabbed the handle. "Get ready, for some laughs!" he told the campers. He opened the door and a clown jumped through honking his nose.

Eva stood up from her seat and backed off, trying to get away from the clown. "Just go away." Eva shouted at him sounding scared for once. The others watched as the clown walked up to her.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to laugh?" the clown asked her as he honked his nose again. He kept approaching her and had her pinned in a corner. He took out a fake flower and sprayed water in Eva's face. She growled at him.

"That's it!" she yelled and she lunged forward and grabbed the clown. She lifted him above her head and threw him. He screamed as he flew through the air and landed into the Gopher's table, breaking it in two.

"Well, Eva gets a point." Chris looked scared of her. He looked around the lodge. "It looks like everyone is done, you can all just wait by the cabins for the time limit ones to be done." as he said this a loud explosion was heard. "And, that would be Cody failing to complete his."

Everyone began to leave the main lodge. The first one out was the clown who now had a fear of Eva. As they piled out Topher approached Chris. "You said everyone had finished their fears but you haven't done me yet."

Chris turned to look at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, uh, who are you?" he asked Topher.

Topher let out a small laugh. "You know, Topher. I'm a contestant."

"I don't think we had anyone named Topher signed up. I know we had a Tyler but no Topher."

"Very funny Chris." Topher nervously laughed. "But I've been here the entire time.

"Maybe you're just a lost intern who should really return to his job. We don't have any time for jokes around here especially since we have a table to clean up." Chris turned around to leave.

"Wait! Chris, come on man, this isn't funny!" Topher exclaimed.

"That's what I'm saying, so get back to work or you're fired."

Chris left the building leaving Topher confused. He quickly followed Chris out. "Hey, wait, I can prove it to you!" Topher grabbed Chris's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Alright, honestly I didn't know what to really do for yours." Chris told him. "But I guess you passed. Another point for the Gophers!"

"Oh, thank you. You honestly had me worried there." Topher breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you were scared?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I thought that suddenly I was just forgotten!"

"Huh, looks like I still got it." Chris smiled. He then scratched his head. "Am I actually forgetting something?"

"Um, Jasmine?" Topher guessed.

"Oh, right. Chris tossed Topher the key to the coffin lock. "Go get her out, she's been in there for long enough."

The camera shifted to show the plane once more. It landed and Sammy fell out onto the ground and vomited. Izzy and Noah followed her out. "Thank you for flying with Chef airlines, we hope you come again." Chef laughed at the three.

Noah glared at him. "I guess I gained a new fear. The fear of letting Chef be anywhere near an airplane!"

Izzy rubbed her head. "It wasn't that bad. Except for the bumping my head on the walls every couple seconds, that really hurt."

"You were screaming the entire time." Noah told her.

"Yeah, but at least I'm still standing." Izzy looked over at Sammy who was laying on the ground.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Sammy - Sammy sat clutching her stomach. "I'm never going to go anywhere near anything plane related again."

XXXXXX

The camera switched back to Chris who sat waiting around for the others to be done. Chef eventually came back and told Chris they all succeeded. "Alright, scores so far are three for the Gophers, six for the Bass." the counters appeared to show the scores of the teams.

"Which means we can't win anymore." Scarlett crossed her arms. "Even if Sierra and Lindsay both complete their fears, we won't have enough points to win."

"Huh, I guess you're right." Chris stood up. "The Bass win again! Someone go tell Sierra she can leave the boathouse now."

The camera switched over to show Scarlett walking. She heard a faint sound and turned to see Max trying to usher her over. She walked over to Max to see what he wanted. "B has failed me for the last time." Max told her. "I want him gone. Now."

Scarlett pondered his request for a moment. "Alright, I believe I can get him to go home."

"Perfect but I need a new minion, I thought you would be the perfect candidate."

Scarlett's eye twitched when he said that. "I agree, we could work together."

XXXXXX

Scarlett - "Max is an imbecile. However, he is easily manipulated. I believe he will be more useful to me in the long run over B."

XXXXXX

Tyler found himself discussing the elimination with Scarlett. "You promised to help me and now is where you do." Scarlett told him.

Tyler nodded. "I guess I can help.

Scarlett grinned. "Wonderful."

The camera went into the main lodge where Jasmine, Topher and Sierra were eating. "I'm thinking of voting for Leonard tonight." Topher told the two girls. "He hasn't really done much and he's really annoying."

"I can respect his determination but he is still too dependent on his magic and he did fail the challenge today." Jasmine added.

"I wouldn't be too hard on him for failing the challenge because half the team did but his was just to stand up to Chef in a stupid costume! It couldn't be easier." Topher exclaimed. "He just doesn't seem too useful honestly."

"Alright but there's only our three votes, we might need more." Sierra chimed in.

"We should all be safe since we completed our challenges, well mostly." Topher looked at Sierra who wasn't able to finish hers. "But I can ask someone else to vote."

"Tyler seems trustworthy." Jasmine informed him. "I suggest getting his vote.

"Alright, its settled then." Topher stood up and left them.

The scene shot forward to the campfire ceremony. Chris stood to the side with his arms behind his back. Jasmine, Topher, Scarlett, Lindsay, and Sierra already received marshmallows for doing their challenges. "Alright, so a couple of you are big losers tonight." Chris began. "B failed to read a speech, Leonard couldn't stand up to a dragon and Max is afraid of ghosts."

"Am not." Max spoke back.

"Anyway," Chris continued. "Tyler, dude. Couldn't even pet a chicken. That's just sad. Tyler lowered his head in shame. "But, at least you get a marshmallow." Tyler looked happy to get one and he smiled at Lindsay knowing they would both be staying another few days.

"One of you three will not be staying the night. But I can tell you it won't be Max." Max smiled and stood up to get his marshmallow. He glared at B when he walked past. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to,"

He paused for dramatic effect. B looked concerned and Leonard was chanting a spell in an attempt to save himself.

"Leonard." Leonard smiled and ran up to receive his treat. B sighed and slouched over in defeat. "Look's like it's time for you to go big guy." B nodded and stood up. He waved to his team before walking down the dock and boarding the boat of losers. He turned around to see Max on the dock.

"This is what you get for crossing me." Max told him. B shook his head sadly at Max before turning around. Max left to join back with his team.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Max - "Now with a new minion under my control I can finally take this game by storm!" he began to laugh maniacally before getting into a coughing fit. "Still got to work on that laugh."

XXXXXX

With the end of Max's confessional, the episode faded to black.

* * *

 **Sadly, B goes home. I like B but struggled to find a place for him further in the story. His lack of speech really stops him from going far. I think this is a good place to end the Max/B story line and branch into the Max/Scarlett one.**

 **It was tough thinking of good fears for everyone. I thought the fear of large animals or being eaten for Scott was an interesting choice. He has been afraid of both a shark and a bear so far in the story so I thought it would fit better than him being just afraid of a certain animal like the shark. Other fears were a bit harder to come up with, hopefully they at least all make sense with the characters.**

 **There wasn't a lot of room for character development this chapter but there should be good room to use in the next one.**

 **A** **s always if you enjoyed the chapter or have an criticisms, feel free to leave a review.**

 **Votes:**

 **B: 4**

 **Leonard: 3**

 **Max: 2**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **21st - Sam**

 **20th - Amy**

 **19th - Sugar**

 **18th - Justin**

 **17th - B**

 **-Jawa**


	8. Up the Creek

**Alright, Another chapter is finally done.**

 **I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews this chapter.**

* * *

The episode opened up with Chris standing on the dock with his signature smile. "Last time, on Total Drama Island!" he announced to the world. "The campers were forced to conquer their deepest, darkest fears." A scene of the campers reacting as Chris showed off the bear for Scott was shown. "Some succeeded while others failed miserably." Scarlett was shown calmly picking up a bug followed by a scene of Tyler sitting paralyzed in the chicken pen.

"Max and B finally ended their shaky alliance when B refused to sabotage the other team." Max arguing with B was shown. "In the end, Max gained the support of Scarlett who was able to push the votes in their favour, sending B home." B was seen sadly walking towards the boat of losers.

The shot switched to show Chris standing in front of the main lodge. "Can the Gophers come back from two losses in a row? Will Max be able to sabotage the enemy team for once? Will Eva stop destroying our property? Find out right here, right now, on Total, Drama, Island!"

(Intro)

The episode opened to a shot of the door from the inside of the main lodge. It opened revealing a grinning Max. We walked over to grab a meal from Chef before sitting down. Sierra and Topher where having idle chatter and Leonard was reading through his book of spells. Topher looked up to see Max as he sat down. "Why are you so happy this morning?" he asked the evil dwarf.

Max's grin increased. "I finally have the chance to do some proper evil here! I thought B could help me but he was just holding me back! Now that he's finally gone I can work on my evil plans!" he began to rub his hands together and laugh devilishly. Topher just gave him a weird look. Max's laugh ended with a coughing fit and he noticed that the table had tape around its centre. "What's with the tape?"

"Eva broke it." Topher told him. "Threw a clown through it."

Max tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm, that actually sounds pretty evil." his expression quickly changed to one of anger. "How dare she try to out-evil me!" Topher once more gave him a weird look and turned to Sierra who looked just as confused. The two shrugged and got up to leave.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Max - "I had suspicions that the brute could have been a good evil minion. However, she's on the other team and is now trying to outdo me in my own evil game! I will not allow that to happen!" he seethed in anger.

XXXXXX

"Attention campers," Chris's voice echoed throughout the camp's speakers. "Meet me by the docks for the briefing on the next challenge!"

The scene flashed forward with the campers waiting in front of Chris. He looked them over to make sure everyone was there before he began. "The next challenge is simple," he told them. "And by simple I, of course, mean dangerous!"

"It can't be too dangerous, right?" Sammy asked, looking for confirmation.

"Well, in true summer camp fashion you will all be taking a nice canoe trip." Chris motioned over to the canoes.

"That doesn't seem too bad." Jasmine shrugged.

"If you let me finish." Chris glared at her. She nodded and he continued. "You will be going to Boney island!" he wiggled his fingers and tried to make the name of the island sound spooky. "After you go across the lake and reach the island, you will portage your canoes to the other side of the island." he pointed at a map of the island to his side. "It's only about a two hour trip through dense, treacherous jungle!"

"What does port-age mean?" Lindsay asked confused. "Is it like, a cream or something?"

Jasmine leaned over. "It means we need to carry the canoe across the island." she explained.

"Oh, now I get it!" Lindsay smiled.

The shot cut back to Chris. "Once you arrive on the other side of the island, you will build a bonfire which will be judged by me. After it's satisfactory, the first team to paddle back over here and get your canoes on the beach wins!" He waved towards the canoes. "Now, everyone move!"

The campers began to run towards the canoes. "Wait!" Chris stopped them. "One more thing, don't take anything off the island. An ancient legend states that anyone who takes something off the island will be cursed forever!" he wiggled his fingers once more in an attempt to scare the campers. The sound of thunder roared in the sky. The campers looked around but couldn't see any signs of a storm brewing.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Please, you think we would believe in a stupid-" he was interrupted by Leonard large gasp.

"A curse?" the wizard exclaimed.

"Yep." Chris confirmed. "Now, get to your canoes and let's have some fun!"

The campers continued their trek to the canoes with a bit more hesitance. Mainly, Leonard and Sammy looked afraid of the potential threat ahead.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Leonard - "This is it!" the wizard exclaimed, holding the top of his head. "This is the thing which has been messing with my magic this entire time! The curse of Boney Island must have placed by a dark warlock and over the time, it has been leaking into the campgrounds and dispelling my magic! I must find the source of this curse and destroy it, once and for all!"

XXXXXX

The scene flashed forward to show the Gophers, now wearing lifevests, reaching their canoes. There were only four so they had to partner up into groups of two. Tyler grabbed Lindsay's hand. "Come on, let's be partners!"

She nodded happily. "Okay!" she smiled as the two made their way to one of the canoes.

Scarlett was moving towards one when she felt a tug on her sweater. She turned to see Max standing behind her with his arms behind his back. "I believe we will be sharing a canoe?" he asked in a demeaning tone.

She nodded curtly. "I think it will benefit both of us if we can discuss strategy while we travel across the lake."

"Good." Max let out a small evil chuckle. He jumped into the canoe and grabbed an oar. "Well? What are you waiting for? Push me into the ocean, minion!"

Scarlett's eye twitched and she grit her teeth. "It's a lake, dimwit." she muttered under her breath as she began to push the canoe into the water.

Left of those two, Jasmine approached Sierra. "Hey, Sierra!" she greeted. "I was wondering if you would like to be partners."

Sierra's face turned apologetic and she shook her head. "Sorry, Topher already asked me."

"That's alright." Jasmine shrugged it off. She looked around to see the pairs of Scarlett and Max as well as Lindsay and Tyler. "Guess that means I'm with Leonard." she spotted the wizard close by reading one of his tomes. "Hey, Leonard!"

Leonard looked up in surprise from his book. "Oh, Jasmine. Sorry, I was reading up on some potential curses."

"Well, I need a canoe partner and you'll the last one left, so you want to help me push into the shallows?"

Leonard nodded and put the book underneath his arm. "I guess we should get moving, we have no time to waste!"

The scene switched to the Bass as they partnered up for their own canoes. Scott was dragging Sammy over to one when Izzy popped up beside him. "Hiya, Scott! Need a partner?"

Scott yelped in surprise to the sudden arrival of Izzy. He recollected himself and glared at her. "I'm fine, I got Samey here."

"It's, uh, Sammy." Sammy quietly mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Izzy leaned close to him causing him to hold out his arms in defence. "We could sing shanties all the way over!"

"No thanks." Scott continued his glare as he backed away, pulling Sammy with him.

"Ah, you're no fun!" Izzy yelled at him as he managed to escape her.

The scene cut to show Noah as he walked up to Eva preparing a canoe for departure. "Eva." he simply nodded in greeting.

She looked up and nodded at him as well. "I guess you want to be partners?" she questioned him.

"You would guess correctly." he held up his right arm and posed a flex. "I don't have the strongest upper body strength."

"So, you want me to do all the work then?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Congratulations, you guessed my motif." he did a small sarcastic clap.

"You're a real ass, you know that?"

"I try my best." he grinned.

Eva couldn't help but slip a small grin as well. "Just sit in the canoe. Don't think you'll get out of paddling though." she sternly told him.

Noah walked past her and sat at the back of the canoe. He looked to his side as he saw Cody walk up to him. "Hey." the geek greeted the bookworm.

"Sorry, to tell you but I'm already taken." Noah bobbed his head toward Eva.

Cody laughed nervously. "No worries, I'll find someone else." he waved goodbye and Noah gave a half-hearted wave himself. Eva pushed the canoe forward violently causing Noah to fall backwards.

The camera followed Cody as he moved over to Beardo and Anne Maria. With a sly grin slapped on his face, he walked over to them with gusto. "Hey, Anne, wanna partner up with me?" Cody puffed his chest out to look more muscular. "I know my way around a canoe."

Anne Maria grimaced. "Uh, actually..." she looked around struggling to find an excuse not to go with him. "Ah! Soundbox here is my partner already." she told the charmer.

Beardo let out a sound of alarm as Anne tugged at his arm. "I am?" he sounded lost. He turned to see her with an almost pleading face. He sighed. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"See? Now, go find someone else to bother." she brushed Cody away and he walked off sadly. She glanced at her nails before turning to Beardo. "You don't talk much, right?"

Beardo shrugged. "Not much."

"Good, just allow me to work on my tan and we should be fine."

Beardo nodded in understanding and let out a small sound akin to a bell ringing.

The camera followed Cody once more as he approached the last canoe for his team. He looked confused as no one else was around it. He scratched his head and bent over to pick up an oar off the ground. "Hi!" Izzy exclaimed from behind him. The small boy found himself yelping in fear and falling over.

"Oh, hey." Cody got up and brushed himself off. He then let his sly grin return. "Guess we're partners huh?" he tried to act cool and lean on something however, there was nothing to lean on so he just lost his balance and fell back once more.

"Ha! You're funny. Anyway, Scott doesn't want to be my canoe buddy! I don't know why! I thought we were best friends!" she ranted on as Cody brushed himself once more. Izzy's face lit up as an idea struck her. "Oh, you should totally help me prank him or something!"

Cody looked lost. "I thought you said you were friends? Why prank him then?" he wondered.

"Scott loves pulling tricks. I saw him doing a few of his own earlier on." Izzy explained.

"Uh huh." Cody nodded but still looked confused. "Can we just get the canoe in the water first? Then talk about your, uh, prank."

"Oh, good thinking! We can spy on him from there!"

"Right." Cody agreed, still completely puzzled by the situation.

The scene flashed forward when all the canoes were in the water. It panned over to Chris who was holding a gun. "On your marks," he announced. "Get set," he held the gun in the air. "Paddle!" he fired the gun, signalling for the teams to go. A few seconds later, a dead eagle fell beside him. "Huh, that's going to make a lot of animal activists mad."

The scene flashed forward again as the two teams paddled down the lake. Most of the canoes were clumped together, with Eva and Noah's taking a sizeable lead. The camera panned close to the back of the pack where Beardo and Anne Maria were falling behind.

Anne Maria lazily paddled along in the front, while Beardo paddled at his own pace in the back. He frowned at the lack of her work and mimicked a boat horn as he tried to increase his pace. She turned around and glared at him. "What did I say about the sounds?"

"I don't think you told me directly not to do them." he casually defended himself.

"Well, don't." she demanded. "It's annoying."

He groaned out. "Can you at least go a bit faster? I have to keep switching sides so we continue in a straight line!"

"I'm trying, just be quiet." she told him once more. He slapped his face and then held up a finger gun to his head and silently mimicked a gunshot.

The camera panned ahead of them as Max and Scarlett paddled along. "Alright, minion," Max spoke to Scarlett's back. "We have time to think of a plan to destroy the opposing team!"

Scarlett remained facing forward so Max couldn't see her angry expression. She took a deep breath before speaking calmly. "I would say look for a weakness. It's quite possible we can do something during the fire-building challenge."

"Hmm, perhaps. But I was thinking something bigger. Something eviler than mere sabotage." Max stopped rowing as he rubbed his chin in thought. "What would you call that? Evil sabotage?"

"Domestic terrorism." Scarlett muttered under her breath.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Nothing." she rolled her eyes. "Let's just focus on that evil sabotage of yours."

"Good thinking! Now all I need is a plan." he thought once more. His face lit up and he stuck his finger into the air. "I got it! We will destroy their firepit in the fire-building challenge. Its both evil and sabotage! I truly am a genius." he smiled smugly.

Scarlett let out another deep breath to keep her cool. "Good idea." she managed to let out a faux complement without acid dripping into her voice.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - "Max is a real pain to work with." she seethed to the camera. "I'm getting this close to tearing his mouth off." she held up her index and thumb close together. "I do, however, need his idiocy. I can manipulate his votes and use him as fodder once he outlives his usefulness. If he is still alive by then, that is."

XXXXXX

The scene returned to the lake as the teams continued to paddle. The camera zoomed in on Topher and Sierra's canoe. Topher sat in the back looking around in border. "So, have any conversation starters?"

Sierra looked back as she continued to paddle. "Hmm, we could always talk about Chris. I don't think we've discussed our favourite Chris movie yet."

Topher smiled at the suggestion. "Right you are! I guess we've both been kind of busy."

Sierra nodded in agreement.

"Now, I don't know about you but I've seen everything Chris has done." Topher bragged.

"I haven't but I've seen most of it." Sierra admitted. "I love the movie he plays the Russian spy in. It's so bad." she giggled to herself.

"Wait, you liked Disaster on Mount Chrismore? That movie was a total flop!"

Sierra just shrugged. "It's really cheezy. I know it's supposed to be an action film but I couldn't help to laugh the entire way through!"

Topher rolled his eyes. "That's why its bad! His accent was terrible! Every line he delivered sounded like he was drowning on toilet water!"

"I thought you said you were a fan of Chris's work? Sierra wondered. "Why are you hating on him?"

"I am a huge fan of his work. His good work. While the bad Chris films are still Chris films, they don't compare to something like Chrismageddon, now that's a real Chris film!"

"Ugh, that movie was just plain boring! He spent the entire movie trying to find his son in the earthquake but he was just at home the entire time!"

"It's art!"

"It's boring."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Topher - "Okay, seems Sierra doesn't appreciate the fine arts as much as I do. I mean, who even likes bad movies? They are bad!"

Sierra - "Topher is taking this way too far! I agree there are some really good movies that deserve critical acclaim but he's acting as if only the highest rated movies can be liked!"

XXXXXX

As the two continued to argue over Chris related media, the camera panned over to Cody and Izzy. "I've been thinking of my master plan!" Izzy announced to her canoe mate.

"Go for it." Cody urged her she just nodded.

"Alright, first we need to keep an eye on Scott at all times, you will be my spy. Make sure he doesn't expect a thing." Cody silently nodded as Izzy continued. "I'll track down his family and find out what flavour of ice cream he hates the most, then I'll raid the local ice cream parlour in hopes of stealing a truck! I'll secretly board the truck onto a boat and drive it back here. In the morning I'll turn on the mouth-watering jingle which will cause Scott to run towards the truck! He'll ask for a flavour but I'll secretly give him his least favourite!" she began to laugh maniacally as Cody looked on in a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Uh, can't you just spook him or something?" he suggested.

Izzy stopped her laughing abruptly. "Oh, yeah that would be easier. Good thinking! You have been promoted to super spy and intelligence officer!"

"Thanks?" Cody thanked her, still unsure of what she was talking about.

"I guess I can just find a scary mask or something and scare Scott's socks off!" she laughed once more.

"You know I can hear you!" Scott yelled from nearby. Izzy turned in shock to see Scott and Sammy's canoe not too far off from them.

"Curses," she whispered. She stood up and waved at the two. "Hi!" she loudly greeted. "Nothing suspicious here!" she turned to Cody. "We've been compromised paddle!" she began to paddle frantically causing the canoe to turn quickly to one side. Cody let out a yelp of shock as he tried to keep up the pace. AS Izzy splashed about, getting Cody and herself completely drenched, a heavy fogged rolled in. The camera switched to a long shot showing the campers in their canoes looking worried.

In front of the campers sat Boney Island. "You will be going to Boney island!" Chris's voice could be heard again, the last words sounding menacing. The island was shown, dark fog crept around the base and a massive skull was etched into a rockface. Trees covered the ground making it impossible to see past the beach.

The canoes began to pass past rocks jutting out of the shoreline of the island. They had to be careful not to hit anything as they made their way onto the beach. The canoes finally embarked onto the island and the campers began to get up and stretch a bit. "Did you guys see that skull?" Izzy asked the others. "How cool is that! It's like this place is haunted or something!" A pan over the skull motion was shown and an unknown high pitched sound was heard.

"Please tell me that was the wind." Sammy gulped in fear.

"I'm not going to wait around and find out." Scott moved over to the back of the canoe. "Now, help me lift this thing."

The others picked up their canoes as well. They carried them overhead as they moved up deeper into the island.

A flash forward showed the campers running through the dense forest. The two teams were scattered around each other as they tried to outrun the other. The camera zoomed onto Leonard's face as he looked around in shock at the surroundings. Skulls, adorned on sticks, were scattered around the path.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Leonard - "This is definitely the place. I could almost feel the ancient evil tearing my magic apart! The only problem I faced now, is to find the source."

XXXXXX

More of the campers looked concerned with their surroundings. While some like Jasmine and Noah looked more concerned than frightened, others like Sammy and Cody looked ready to drop their canoes and run.

They continued to run into a small clearing. The trees around them looked to be chopped down by some creature. "Watch out!" Jasmine yelled forcing her team to stop as a giant tree fell in front of them.

The bushes around them began to rustle. "I think I saw something." Cody whimpered as pairs of yellow eyes appeared around the group. From the bushes, a large beaver-like creature emerged. It looked to be the size of a bear with tusks like a walrus. It still had its signature buck teeth and beaver tail. Other monster beavers emerged around them.

"Are those giant beavers?" Sammy asked in complete shock. The campers began to scream as they ran away from the beavers. While Sammy was still in complete shock, she was quickly shaken back into reality as Scott pulled her along with the canoe.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Chris - Chris sat smiling with his legs crossed. "A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the woolly beaver is a day active rodent, native to Boney Island." he raised his hand to explain. "Oh, yeah, they are also meat eaters!"

XXXXXX

The camera cut back to the campers as they continued to scream and run. The Gophers were being chased by a small colony of beavers when they passed a bear scratching it's back on a tree. The beavers soon passed the bear as well and it looked on in confusion. It took out a pair of glasses and put them on, to make sure it wasn't just seeing things.

The scene switched back to the Gophers as they approached a cliff side. "Oh, no! Dead end!" Tyler exclaimed as they made a screeching halt.

"I can't die like this, I'm too young! I was supposed to be a movie star!" Topher cried out.

Jasmine quickly pulled her canoe out of Leonards grasps and swung it in front of her like a shield. "Get behind me, look for somewhere to climb!" she told them in a commanding tone.

"No need, it looks like they are leaving." Scarlett spoke up. She was indeed correct, the beavers had given up on chasing them and turned away.

"You better run you overgrown rodents!" Max yelled at them. He smiled cockily. "No one messes with evil."

"Except a predator wouldn't give up a meal." Scarlett tried to explain. "They either were pushing us away from their territory or, the more likely case considering our location, we've encroached on another predators territory." The team looked around to see that she seemed to be correct. A few rather large straw nests surrounded them but no other animals were in sight.

"Maybe whatever was here is now long gone?" Tyler suggested optimistically. He was met with a squak and large goose-like creatures emerged from the nests. "Nevermind. We should run."

"Already on it." Sierra said before beginning to run. The others weren't too far behind.

The Gophers passed the bear once more, now running the other direction. The bear looked on as the Gophers were getting chased by the geese monsters. It blinked a few times before taking off its glasses and snapping them in two.

The team continued to run in fear. "I don't think I can go on!" Topher complained. "Someone, do something!"

Jasmine once more stopped with her canoe. She swung it at the closest goose and hit it, sending it flying into a tree. The other geese stopped chasing and looked over to the one she hit. They then backed away in fear.

'Nice going!" Tyler complimented.

"Um, guys?" Sierra pointed to the Bass team, who were ahead by a fair margin.

"Let's go." Jasmine nodded to her team. She looked at the canoe to see it had a small dent. She shrugged before running along.

The Bass had gotten off easy from the animal chase. They now approached a fork in the road. "Should we take a right or a left?" Beardo asked.

"The right path looks wider." Eva stated.

"Right path it is." Scott shrugged the best he could while carrying a canoe. The team started to head down the right path when the Gophers caught up.

Tyler and Lindsay were the first to arrive at the fork. "They're going right." Tyler called out to his teammates behind him.

"Let's head left then. It's our safest bet for making it there before them." Scarlett explained.

The scene switched to show the Bass move down their path. Izzy had separated Cody and herself from Scott so he couldn't overhear them again. "Hey, Beardo." she whispered to the mimic. He looked over and raised an eyebrow. "could you create some noise so my super secret plan doesn't get leaked out?"

Beardo looked at her in confusion. He looked by her to see Cody staring with the same uncertain look. Beardo just nodded and began mimicking radio static.

"Alright!" Izzy returned to speaking to Cody. "Now, I'm thinking we should fill his pillows with dirt."

"What happened to the plan to scare him?" Cody asked.

Izzy thought for a moment. "Hmm, what if we combine both our ideas? You dress up in a pillowcase and I'll lead him over to the cabin. When he gets there, you jump out and scare him!"

"I'm not really the best at scaring others, maybe I should bring him over?"

"Nah, he trusts me more." Izzy waved off his idea.

Before they could continue they were interrupted by Anne Maria yelling. "Could you stop that radio nonsense?" she glared at Beardo. He sheepishly smiled in response and stopped, moving his hand across his mouth and making a zipping sound.

The scene switched back to the Gophers as they continued down their path. Suddenly, Tyler stopped moving and began to sink. "Um, guys?" he began to panic as he sunk more and more into the earth.

"I'll save you Tyler!" Lindsay shouted.

"Wait!" Jasmine reached out to grab her but wasn't able to stop her in time.

Lindsay walked right in after him and began to sink as well. "Oh, I so didn't see that one coming."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Tyler - "Man quicksand sucks! It looks just like regular sand!"

Chris - "Can you believe they fell for that?" Chris couldn't contain himself from laughing. "I set it up but I didn't think anyone would walk into it!"

XXXXXX

Leonard took out his book. "Do not worry! I'll find a spell for this!" he began to flip through the pages desperately.

"This is an actual problem, you're stupid magic isn't going to help!" Topher complained.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to help!" Leonard defended himself.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Jasmine - "Leonard has had this joke about being a wizard since he's gotten here. I think it's cute he's dedicated to the role but when someone's life is on the line it's no time for games."

XXXXXX

Jasmine rushed past the two as they bickered and grabbed a nearby rope. She tied it up like a lasso and threw it to Tyler. He barely managed to grab it and Jasmine began to pull him out. He grabbed Lindsay as well and the two were pulled to safety. "Wow, thanks so much, Jasmine! I thought I was toast!" Tyler let out a sigh of relief.

"Me too!" Lindsay agreed with him.

"No problem but we should probably get going." Jasmine picked up her canoe once more.

The scene shot forward as the Gophers made it to the beach on the other side of the island. The Bass were nowhere in sight. "Let's not waste out lead." Jasmine turned to her team. "Someone get some firewood."

"I'll do it." Sierra volunteered as she walked off.

"Are you going to help her?" Jasmine asked Topher she stood with his arms crossed.

"Help someone who hates the classic Chris films? Over my dead body." Topher scoffed.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Just make yourself useful, we also need flint."

"I'm on it!" Leonard nodded before running off. The camera followed him as he looked past a few bushes. He stopped when he noticed a small idol in one. He gasped.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Leonard - "I found it! The source for my magic troubles! Or at least I think it is. Chris said everything on the island was cursed so it's hard to find the one cursed item I need to destroy.

XXXXXX

The scene flashed forward as the Bass finally arrived. "How'd they get here first?" Anne Maria questioned.

"Doesn't matter, someone start the fire, I'm going to move the canoes closer to the shoreline." Eva ordered her team before marching off.

Max noticed Eva leaving her group and pulled on the back of Scarlett's sweater to get her attention. "This is it." he whispered to her. "This is my chance to prove I'm more evil!"

"Shouldn't we focus on keeping the challenge over whatever petty revenge you're trying to obtain?" Scarlett reminded him.

"Watch and learn." Max got up and snuck over to the Bass's canoes. Eva left to join her team and max took their oars.

"I have to admit, that wasn't half bad." Scarlett managed to compliment him.

"Compliment me later minion, I have a challenge to win!" Max laughed manically as he rushed over to his own team's fire pit. He dumped the other team's oars on the small fire that Jasmine had started.

Jasmine was taken aback by the sudden inclusion of oars on the flame. "That's not very sportsmanlike of you." she scolded him.

"Like I care about being a good sport." Max scoffed.

Jasmine sat with her arms on her hips and sighed. It was too late to fix it now.

The camera showed the sky where Chris drove in on a helicopter. He peered out the window to the campers below. "Looks like the Gophers are in the lead for now! But the Bass seem to be catching up!" he yelled over the roaring of the helicopter

Luckily for the Bass, their late arrival was negated by Scott's lighter, which made it easier for them to start the fire and catch up. Scott sat poking the fire with a stick. "We're going to need someone extra if we are going to win." he turned over and eyed Anne Maria.

"No way. You are not using my hairspray again." she shook her head fiercely.

"But we need it-" Scott began to reason before being cut off when two hands rested on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Scotty, I got just the thing for you!" Izzy exclaimed with a wild look in her eyes.

"Don't touch me." he pushed her hands off of him. "And don't call me Scotty!"

She ignored his comment and pulled out an orangish ball of what looked like sap. "This baby right here is a handmade fire starter! I made it with some tree sap I found around and some gunpowder!"

"Wait, how'd you get gunpowder?" Sammy asked, looking extremely concerned.

"Around." Izzy plainly answered. She raised the firestarter above her head.

"Hit the deck!" Cody yelled out as the team, sans Izzy and Scott, ran away from the fire. Beardo was sounding a siren as he ran.

Scott sat wide-eyed at the firestarter in her hands. "Wait!" he shouted while holding his hands in front of him. She didn't listen and threw the firestarter straight into the fire.

The camera pulled back to show a long shot of the island as a massive explosion was seen. Chris barely managed to dodge it himself with the helicopter.

Returning to the scene, the fire was now blazing but the entire area around it was covered in black soot. Scott still sat next to the fire in complete shock. He was covered in soot and his hair was singed. Izzy was pushed back a few feet and now leaned on a rock. "Where'd you learn to do that!" Cody exclaimed.

"Oh, I took a summer training with the reserves. I got into some trouble and blew up the kitchen on accident which is why the RCMP is totally after my butt!" she jokingly explained.

"Normally I wouldn't believe that but coming from you, I do." Noah stated dryly.

Chris returned to hovering above. "The Bass win the fire building challenge! The Gophers better hurry if they want to win!" The Bass cheered and began to move over to their canoes. Scott just blinked a few times before silently getting up and trudging on over.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - Scott was still covered in soot as he sat in the confessional booth. "I. Really. Hate. Izzy." he spat out each word.

XXXXXX

The Bass made it to the canoes to find their oars were missing. "Where are our oars?" Eva yelled out in frustration. She turned to see Max with an evil grin on his face. He waved silently to her. "Why you little-" she began to march over to him before Noah moved in front of her.

"Easy! We don't have time for that." Noah tried to calm her down.

"Well, we can't exactly canoe without oars." Anne Maria complained.

"We could have someone swim behind and push our canoes." Izzy suggested. "I did it once with this huge yacht! The whole crew had to flutter kick for like eight days to get to shore. Four people got eaten by sharks, I wasn't one of them, obviously, but the whole thing was just insane!"

Anne Maria turned to Eva. "Looks like you can use your rage for something else."

While Izzy had jumpstarted the Bass' victory, the Gophers were still close to finishing their own fire. Leonard walked to the fire and held out the idol he found. "Ecto, destroyus, evilictus!" he chanted as he threw it into the fire. It sizzled for a few seconds before it let out a hissing sound that sounding like a scream.

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"The object that was blocking my powers!" Leonard told him. "I will soon be able to cast magic freely!"

"It doesn't sound that happy." Lindsay pointed out as the hissing sound continued.

"Maybe throwing a cursed object into a fire wasn't the best idea." Leonard admitted.

"I'm going to go stand somewhere else." Lindsay moved away. "Just in case of any like, curse stuff."

Tyler looked from the idol to Leonard. "You don't think curses are real, do you?" he asked concerningly.

"I'm starting to hope they aren't. Leonard gulped.

After a few more minutes, Chris deemed the fire fine enough for them to go.

They rushed over to their own canoes. The Bass was already in the water but lacked their paddles. As they boarded their canoes, Topher stopped. "There's no way I'm getting into a canoe with her." he pointed to Sierra.

"Really? How can you be so petty?" Sierra asked.

"Just apologize for what you said." Topher told her.

"Why should I? I wasn't the one who made the movies bad!"

"We don't have time for this!" Jasmine butted in. She got into the canoe with Sierra. "Topher, go join Leonard.

"Fine. At least he can appreciate art!" Topher walked off with his head held high.

They pushed into the water and started the race back. The Bass had piled the canoes together and sat in them as Eva pushed them across the lake. She was surprisingly fast and her team cheered her along the way. Beardo was making the sound of a boat engine going as they pushed across the lake.

"I think we can win this!" Sammy smiled.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we aren't." Noah deadpanned. He pointed to their side where the Gophers were passing them.

Eva let out a violent rage filled scream as she increased her pace. It wasn't enough however and the Gophers soon reached the beach with Eva being only meters behind them.

"The Gophers win immunity!" Chris announced. Eva began to rage. She picked up the canoes from the water and threw them onto the land. Her entire team screamed as they flew through the air. They landed on the beach in a clump of canoes and bodies.

Chris cringed as they landed near him. "I'll be seeing you guys later tonight. Also, just a heads up, stay clear of Leonard for a while. Dude might have peeved off some ancient spirits."

The scene changed to show Izzy and Cody outside the Bass cabin. "All you have to do is hide and wait for my signal." Izzy told him.

"I just want to be clear, why are we doing this again?" Cody asked.

"I told you, Scott loves these sort of games!" Izzy explained. "It's all in good fun."

"Right." Cody sighed. He went into the cabin and waited.

Izzy walked away and looked around to find Scott, fresh from the showers. "Hello, Scott!" she greeted him.

He let out a small scream as she approached. He regained his composure in a glare. "What do you want."

"I want you to follow me! I got a surprise to show you!" Izzy promised.

"That's the last thing I want to do." Scott chided as he walked past her.

"Oh, come on! You'll gonna love what I have planned for you!"

"Not interested." Scott walked to the Bass cabin. He was about to open the door when Izzy's laughter stopped him. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing." Izzy tried to sound innocent.

Scott rolled his eyes in anger. "Listen, I'm sick of your little games you're playing here. You're always trying to get under my skin! Just leave me alone!" he yelled. He ripped open the door and slammed it behind him. He noticed Cody standing close to the door with a blanket over his head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing." Cody stammered. He left the cabin and joined Izzy outside.

"Cody! Why didn't you jump out?" she asked him.

"I don't think we really planned a signal for me to come out." he told her.

"Rats! It looks like I was wrong about Scott anyway. I thought he loved this kind of back and forth game after I saw what he did to Eva."

"Wait, what did he do?" Cody was lost once more.

"Don't worry about it." Izzy patted his shoulder.

The scene flashed forward to the bonfire ceremony that night. Chris stood to the side with a plate full of marshmallows as usual. "Campers," he began. "You all know the rules by now when I call your name come and get a marshmallow." he spun the tray on his hand to show off. "Noah."

Noah slightly smiled as he got up to get his.

"Anne Maria, Beardo."

Beardo mimicked a small victory tune while Anne Maria silently got up for hers.

"Samey, Cody."

The two retrieved their marshmallows from Chris. Chris turned to the final three. "Eva, Izzy, you both helped your team today in some fashion but also messed them up pretty bad. Scott, honestly, I think people just don't like you."

"Just give me a marshmallow already." Scott demanded.

"Sure, whatever." Chris waved him up. He turned to the final two. "Izzy, Eva, the last marshmallow of the night, goes to," he paused as a helicopter was heard in the distance. "Alright, Beardo? Could you not ruin the moment for me?"

Beardo looked confused. "Um, that's not me."

The helicopter grew louder until a spotlight was on Izzy. "Izzy, we know you are down there, you are under arrest." a man from the helicopter yelled through a megaphone.

"Wait, you are actually wanted by the RCMP?" Sammy asked her.

"Yeah, they really don't like me." Izzy shrugged. "Oh, well." she turned her attention to the helicopter above. "You'll never take me alive!" she screamed as she ran away.

"Huh." Chris sat in silence. "Guess that wraps that up."

The Bass's faces were a mix of confusion and surprise. Even Noah and Eva, who normally didn't show a lot of emotion, looked to be semi-surprised at what happened.

The scene flashed over to Topher. He walked over to the cabins where Sierra sat outside. "oh, hey." Topher greeted. "Look, I know I got mad earlier but I came to realize that not everyone will enjoy certain things as much as me."

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "That's awful mature of you to come around so quickly."

"Jasmine has been yapping my ear off about how I shouldn't let something so silly break up our friendship. So, I'm trying to say sorry."

"It's fine." she smiled. "You have to admit though, Chris's accent was terrible in his spy movies."

"I wasn't disagreeing with you there." he told her. the two shared a small laugh.

The scene flashed to Chris on the dock. "What will happen now after Leonard might have accidentally cursed himself? Will the RCMP catch Izzy? Will I finally get respect for that amazing spy role I did? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Island!" he raised his arms in the air and the episode faded to black.

* * *

 **And with that, Izzy takes her leave. I was always planning to have her canon elimination of the RCMP trying to catch her but I didn't know if it was going to be this episode or not. I was thinking of delaying it one or two more episodes but thought this was a decent enough place for it. I think Izzy would have still gone home if the RCMP didn't show up. It's either her or Eva in this situation but it wouldn't matter anyway.**

 **I wanted to expand on some character relationships and I believe I did them decently enough. I mostly worked on Cody/Izzy, Sierra/Topher and Max/Scarlett. This isn't supposed to be ships as much as it's character development between the pairs. I've also slowly realized that Scott hasn't done much so Scarlett is kind of taking over as the early villain of the season. I'm still not sure who will be the main villain of the season so far but Scott will probably get up to no good in the coming chapters.**

 **As always, if you have any criticisms of the chapter or have something nice to say, feel free to leave a review.**

 **Votes:**

 **Izzy: 4**

 **Eva: 3**

 **Scott: 1**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **21st - Sam**

 **20th - Amy**

 **19th - Sugar**

 **18th - Justin**

 **17th - B**

 **16th - Izzy**

 **-Jawa**


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

**Here's the next chapter, kind of late but it's at least done. I have more time to write in the coming months so hopefully I can finish chapters sooner. I'm also going to put in the effort to edit and fix mistakes I've missed in previous chapters.**

 **I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story, it means a lot.**

* * *

The episode started with Chris standing on the signature dock to start his introduction. "Last time, on Total Drama Island! The campers took a canoe trip to Boney Island." he tried to sound intimidating. "They encountered killer beavers, killer geese, and killer sand!" the scene of the teams meeting the woolly beavers for the first time was shown followed by a shot of the geese chasing the Gophers, then of Tyler and Lindsay in the quicksand.

"The Bass looked to have it in the bag until Max used their oars as kindling!" Max was shown stealing the other team's oars. "In the end, the Bass lost and the final marshmallow went between Eva and Izzy. Unfortunately, the RCMP showed up to arrest Izzy leaving the vote result unknown and Izzy running!" the Bass were shown at the campfire ceremony when the helicopter showed up and put its spotlight on Izzy. She then ran away from the area.

Chris let out a small chuckle. "I knew she was nuts but I didn't know she was insane!" Izzy was shown holding her homemade firestarter. "Something that could be more insane is that Leonard threw a cursed idol into their fire which may or may not have cursed him and his team for failure. finally, Leonard was shown casting the idol into the fire.

Chris was seen on the dock. "Will Leonard live long enough to regret his decision? And can my teeth get any whiter?" he smiled at the camera and his teeth shined. "Find out here on, Total, Drama, Island!"

(Intro)

The episode reopened with a loud whirring sound. In the sky, Chris flew a helicopter over the main campgrounds. He was wearing a familiar looking orange suit and white helmet. A zoom into the cockpit showed him raise his visor and wink at the camera.

The camera showed the cabins as he flew over. Inside the Bass cabin, Noah was seen being disturbed by the noise. He threw a pillow over his head. "Why does he have to wake us up in the worst ways?" he grumbled.

The camera panned over to Scott as he sat up and stretched on his bed. He took a quick glance at Beardo to confirm if the sound was coming from him or outside. "You know, I'm used to waking up early but not by helicopter."

"Do you think it's Chris?" Cody tiredly asked as he rubbed his groggy eyes. "It could be the RCMP they might still be chasing Izzy."

"I don't even want to hear her name." Scott pointed threateningly at him. "She's done nothing but annoy me the entire time she was here and I don't want my waking moments haunted by the thoughts of her." he shuddered. "She already haunts my dreams."

"Being a bit dramatic, aren't we? Noah spoke in a condescending tone.

"Only a bit. Besides, she's warranted it." Scott responded.

The scene switched to an outside view of the cabins. Jasmine was seen looking up into the sky at the helicopter Chris was flying. "What are you looking at?" Lindsay came outside the cabin and asked her.

"Well, I was just wondering what Chris was doing waking us up with a helicopter." Jasmine explained as she continued to look in the air.

"Maybe he just wanted to make sure we would all get up." Lindsay tried to reason.

"Maybe he's trying to elicit post-traumatic responses from any of us with past military experience." Scarlett walked out of the cabin and joined in on the conversation.

"Wait, what?" Lindsay gave her a perplexed stare.

"It was a joke." Scarlett deadpanned.

"Oh." Lindsay nodded in understanding. "I still don't get it." she admitted.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - "Every new day I realized just how incompetent my team really is. Jasmine seems to be the only other sane one on it. She may pose a threat later, but keeping her around now will benefit our team and my sanity"

XXXXXX

The scene switched to show the campers gathered around the bonfire pit. Chris stood in front of them with his arms behind his back. "Good morning campers! Have a nice rest?" the host asked the two teams.

"It was going great until someone woke us up." Noah sarcastically responded.

"Glad to hear that." the host ignored his sass. "Now, are you ready for today's max, impact, challenge!" Chris yelled out as he raised his fists into the air.

"What about breakfast?" Anne Maria asked him.

"Heads up!" Chris quickly announced before throwing a can at her. He missed his trajectory and ended up hitting Cody in the groin causing him to fall over in pain.

A few of the campers winced while Scott just bent over and picked up the can. "Beans?" he looked at the label. "Sweet!"

Chris picked up a box of the cans and started tossing them to the rest of the campers. "This is breakfast."

"Are you seriously expecting us to eat a can of cold beans for breakfast?" Anne Maria scoffed.

"Unless you want to go hungry, then yes." Chris shrugged.

"How are we even supposed to open them?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know, hit them against a rock or something, looks like Scott has got the hang of it." Chris pointed to him.

The others looked over to see Scott shoveling beans into his mouth. He noticed the looks he was getting. "What?" he asked them. "I'm not about to give up on this feast!"

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - "I live by few rules, but one of them is very clear. Always carry something sharp." he pulls out his knife to show the camera. "You never know what you're going to need to stab something."

XXXXXX

Chris smiled as he continued his briefing. "Today's challenge is about survival, we're going hunting!" the host pulled out a green paintball gun.

"That sounds like a lot of fun but sadly none of us has a license to hunt animals." Noah quipped.

Scott rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Speak for yourself."

"A fair observation Noah." Chris acknowledged his statement. "That's why you'll be hunting each other!" Chris pointed the gun at Noah and fired. A green paintball came out and hit him in the chest causing him to fall over in pain.

"Oh, clever! A good old fashioned paintball hunt! Good one Chris." Topher complimented the host.

"Thank you." Chris smiled at the compliment. "Each team will get deer and hunters. The hunters shoot the deer and the deer try not to be shot. I'll announce the teams once we get into the forest, so finish breakie." Chris finished.

As Chris left the campers began to find ways to open their cans. Jasmine bashed it against a rock like Chris said and split open the top, Scarlett simply left to attempt to steal a can opener from Chef, and Tyler was throwing his can around hoping to break it. On the Bass side of things, Scott sat happily eating his beans when a shadow covered him. He looked up to see his teammates standing above him. "A little help with this?" Anne Maria asked him.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll help you out. But only this once!"

The scene flashed forward as the teams waited in front of Chris in the forest. Beside Chris was a rack of paintball guns as well as a few crates. "And now for the team breakdowns." Chris began. "For the Killer Bass the hunters are Noah, Beardo, and Anne Maria." he handed them out red paintball guns to match their team colour. "Loaded with blood-red paint." he finished handing the guns out and turned to the Gophers. "For the Screaming Gophers, Max, Lindsay, Topher, and Sierra." he handed the green coloured guns with matching paint colour.

"Yes!" Max laughed out loud. "Finally a role fit for my evil ways!"

Chris ignored him and continued. "You also get these stylish glasses and wicked camo caps!" he told the hunters while wearing orange protective eyewear and the camo cap himself. he turned to the others. "The rest of you, are deer." he reached into a box behind him and pulled out a few accessories. "Here are your antlers, noses and little white tails." he showed off the antlers and nose before turning around to show the tail he was wearing.

"There is no way I'm dressing up as a deer!" Eva angrily shouted at the host.

"For once I agree with her." Scott pointed in her direction. Chris walked up and put the antlers on his head.

"Take these off and your team is toast." Chris told him as he gave him the glasses and nose as well. He finished with putting the deer tail on the frowning Scott.

The other deer got their equipment in great protest as Chris continued. "The challenge will be decided by which team has the least amount of paint on their deer by the time limit. Which starts right about," he paused and raised a finger into the air. "Now!" he lowered his finger and tapped his watch. "Deer get a ten-minute head start, you better get going, clocks ticking!"

The deer for both teams ran away in different directions leaving Chris alone with the hunters. "So, how long do we have to hunt?" Topher asked the host.

"A few hours or until I get bored." Chris answered.

The scene changed to show deer from the Bass team walking through the forest. Eva stilled looked cross with being forced to where the deer outfit while the others looked like they had moved on from any embarrassment. The only other one who showed emotion from the situation was Sammy, who was searching her surroundings in fear. Eva stopped moving and the group soon followed suit. "We should split up." Eva suggested flatly to the group.

"Fine by me." Scott agreed with her before turning to walk into a denser part of the forest.

"Wait!" Sammy stuttered. "Wouldn't we be safer in numbers?"

"There isn't any real danger." Cody tried to reason with her. "We should be fine by ourselves."

"But what about bears? Or wolves?"

"Don't worry, bears will only come out for food."

"But we're food." she reminded him.

Cody began to look more worried as he failed to calm her down and the realization of possible danger became clear. The two now noticed that their team members had already left with Eva nowhere to be found and Scott off in the distance. A twig snapped next to the two causing them to jump in fear. "Wait up!" they both quickly began to run in the direction Scott had gone.

The scene flashed to show the Gopher deer now moving throughout the forest. They didn't look nearly upset as the Bass did to be forced to wear the deer accessories. "Any idea where we should be going? Tyler asked Jasmine. "You seem to know your way around the woods."

"Well, we could always take cover inside a cave or up a tree but we might be sitting ducks if we get caught." Jasmine began to think of a plan.

"I suggest finding higher ground." Scarlett interjected. "It will give us a better view of the surrounding land as well as making it harder for them to hit us if we are indeed caught."

"A tremendous plan!" Leonard agreed. "we should go at once!"

"I don't know if you should come with us." Tyler tried to tell Leonard without sounding too mean.

"What do you mean?" Leonard looked taken aback.

"Well, aren't you kind of, well, cursed?" Tyler reminded him.

"Curses are nothing but superstition." Scarlett chimed in. "However, since we will be judged on how much we avoid the enemy hunters, I agree that we should split up."

"Alright." Jasmine nodded. "I'll go look for another place to hide, and Scarlett can go to higher ground." she turned to the boys. "You boys can choose to follow one of us or go on your own."

"I can tell where I'm not wanted!" Leonard stormed off in a huff.

"And you?" Jasmine turned to Tyler.

"I think I'll go with you." he told her.

"Perfect, I work better alone." Scarlett mentioned before heading off herself.

The scene changed to show the hunters next to Chris. "Alright, that should be enough time for the deer to run and hide. You're up hunters!" he told the remaining campers. At his command, all the hunter began to move out into the forest except Max who was too busy to notice. Chris looked at him to see he was tinkering with his paintball gun. "Um, dude? I said you can go."

Max looked up and saw the others were missing. "Oh, how embarrassing." he responded before running off himself.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Max - "What Chris didn't know is I was busy modifying my weapon." he holds up the paintball gun in question. "A few changes allows me to shoot a lot faster than intended allowing me to destroy the opposition!" he laughed once evilly once more.

XXXXXX

The scene switched to show the Gopher hunters, sans Max, moving throughout the woods. "Hopefully we don't need to stay out here too long." Topher looked around him at the various trees and shrubs. "I don't want to spend any more time than needed."

"Don't worry." Sierra assured him. "It's not like we're camping out overnight again."

"Yeah, my back still hurts from that night." Topher complained. He rubbed his back with his free hand. "Anyway, we do have four hunters to their three, so this should be pretty easy."

"Wait, I only count three?" Lindsay added to their conversation.

"Did you count yourself?" Topher asked her in a way a parent would ask a small child.

"Yes, I did this time!" she insisted.

"Well there is me, you, Sierra, and Ma-" Topher began to tell her before turning around himself to see that in fact there was only three of them. "Hey, where's Max?"

Elsewhere, Max moved throughout the forest by himself. He wasn't looking where he was going and instead tinkered with his gun some more. He quickly learned to watch his surroundings after he tripped on a branch. "Ack!, cursed stick!" he cursed as he picked up the branch he tripped on. He threw it as hard as he could, which wasn't that hard, and it flew a few meters until landing in a bush. Surprisingly Max heard something in the bush react to being hit by the stick. He quickly ducked next to a tree and eyed the bush. He couldn't see anyone but he believed there was someone waiting to be ambushed. He tiptoed slightly closer before yelling "Face my wrath you Bass beast!" giving away any element of surprise he might have retained. He rushed into the bush and fired, however, his modification worked too well and started spraying paintballs left and right causing him to lose control of the weapon and drop it.

Max panicked as he went to pick up his gun before his target could retaliate or run. He quickly picked it back up and pointed it forward. At this point, he looked on in confusion as he witnessed not an enemy player but a very angry and paint covered racoon. "You sniveling rodent! You let them escape!" he yelled at the racoon, denying the fact he might have been wrong in finding a player to begin with.

Max turned around to leave until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Confused, he turned around to see the racoon perched in the bush at his eye level. A few more emerged from the bush growling. "Um, nice rodents?" he fearfully asked before being jumped by the small gaze of racoons.

The scene flashed to show Scott moving throughout a dense part of the forest by himself. He found a small waterfall and moved towards it. He perked up when he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to challenge whoever was about to attack him. He groaned and rolled his eyes when he saw the footsteps belonged to both Cody and Sammy who had been following him. "What are you two idiots doing? What happened to splitting up?" Scott chastised them.

"We got scared." Sammy told him while trying to catch her breath.

"Then why don't you two be scared somewhere else? You're going to get me caught!" Scott exclaimed angrily while still trying to sound quite enough so others couldn't hear.

"No one was around us, we couldn't have been followed." Cody tried to calm Scott down.

"And what if they heard you? You'll bring them right to us!" Scott countered.

"I can assure you, no one followed us!" Cody repeated. However, as he finished his sentence a paintball flew between the two, ending their argument. All three of them turned to see Lindsay holding her gun and pointing it at them.

"Oops, I missed." she turned to tell the other hunters with her. This gave ample time for the three Bass deer to quickly find cover.

"Great," Scott glared at Cody and Sammy. "No one heard you coming." he spoke sardonically.

Cody chuckled sheepishly. "Oops."

"What do we do?" Sammy asked in a panic. Their options were limited. The waterfall behind them blocked a fair chunk of the area they could run away from and they could tell Lindsay wasn't alone by the way she turned to talk to someone.

While the three thought of a plan, Lindsay fired a few more shots at them, missing but proving they had limited time. Scott searched his surroundings for an out. He looked over at the other two and a wicked grin covered his face. "The only way any of us get out of this is if someone created a diversion."

"And let me guess, you're volunteering me?" Cody asked.

"You or Samey." he plainly told him.

"Fine, I'll do it." Cody sighed. He held up a hand. "On the count of three, one, two, three!" on three he jumped up from the cover and ran out into the open. He still tried to get away but an ambush set up by Topher and Sierra was able to pelt him with a few paintballs as he ran. Scott took advantage of the situation and ran in the other direction. With both Topher and Sierra distracted on Cody it was up to Lindsay to hit the fleeing Scott. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the best at aiming and missed.

"Hey, there's another one!" she informed her team as Scott ran. Sammy quickly ran in another direction herself, screaming making her another easy to see target. "Wait, how many were there again?" Lindsay asked herself, already forgetting the targets she had found. Instead of changing her aim to Sammy or fixing it on Scott, she stood thinking of who to shoot instead of actually shooting.

With all three of the cornered Bass now gone, the hunters grouped together. "Nice going!" Sierra complimented the other two. "We hit up Cody pretty good."

"Yeah, nice job baiting them out into our ambush Lindsay." Topher complimented her as well. "Reminds me of the war movies Chris used to star in."

"Where to now?" Sierra wondered out loud.

Topher looked around himself. He looked down and snapped his fingers. "Ah ha!" He went down to one of his knees and smiled as he saw something. "Looks like our friend Cody is leaving a trail." he gestured over to a small trail of green paint leading off in the direction he ran. "Could be our best bet."

"How about Lindsay and I go try to find the other two and you hunt down Cody? We won't win if we plaster only one of them." Sierra suggested.

"That could be good but there was three of them. Unless we want to give up chasing one for a better opportunity on overwhelming another, we could all go after one each."

"Lindsay, are you good by yourself?" Sierra turned and asked the airhead.

"Oh, yes!" she nodded. "I like, never got lost and all my friends always ask me for directions all the time."

Sierra and Topher shared a look of doubt. "Alright, if you say so." Sierra hid hers doubts from Lindsay. "I'll go after Scott, you go after Sammy."

"Okay!" Lindsay nodded enthusiastically but her face quickly changed into a puzzled look. "Who's Sandy again?"

"Wear's a cheerleader outfit, has a pair of antlers on her head, can't miss her." Topher informed her. "Anyways, I'm off, good luck you two." he waved goodbye as he followed the paint trail. Both of the girls returned the wave and split up themselves in the direction of their targets.

The scene changed to view the Bass hunters. The trio moved sluggishly through the woods as neither Noah nor Anne Maria seemed to care much about speed. "Shouldn't we be going a bit faster?" Beardo asked the two.

"Meh, don't feel like running." Anne Maria plainly responded.

"And you don't need to stick around." Noah pointed out. "You can always go off on your own."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Beardo - "Man, Chris could not have picked worse hunters for our team."

XXXXXX

"Alright, I'll just go by myself then." Beardo shrugged. He walked away while whistling a small tune.

Noah and Anne Maria continued walking down the path when Noah noticed a bush move. He glanced over and saw a pair of antlers stickings out. He nudged Anne Maria to get her to stop. "Hey! Don't touch the tan!" she barked at the bookworm.

Noah glared at her. "Over there." he half whispered while pointing towards the bush. Anne Maria glanced over herself.

"Oh, is that it?" she walked over to the bush and pushed it aside giving the two a good view of Leonard who was sitting down and currently reading his book. When she pushed the bush aside, he looked up in shock.

"Um, disaperio?" he weakly gulped before Noah and Anne Maria began pelting him with paintballs. Leonard moved one arm in front of his face and the other to cover the book. "Hey, watch the book! It was expensive!" The two didn't let up for his cry of mercy and he was forced to run while still being shot. Neither of the Bass hunters put up much of a fight to chase him and instead just let him go. The damage had been done, however, with Leonard now caked in red paint.

"Huh, that worked better than expected." Anne Maria admitted with genuine surprise.

A flash took the next scene to Tyler and Jasmine. The latter of the two had led them in search of a hiding spot but they found themselves out of luck. Other than the dense brush and the trees, there wasn't much to hide behind and Jasmine wasn't exactly the smallest target. "Maybe I can just hide in a tree or something." Jasmine looked up. "I don't think anyone will find me there."

"It's worth a shot." Tyler agreed with her.

Jasmine set out to begin climbing one of the nearby trees. Tyler stood close by keeping watch and making sure that if she fell he could help. Jasmine climbed up to a top branch when she heard footsteps nearby "Quick, hide!" she whispered to Tyler. He quickly ran behind a larger tree and crouched down. Jasmine looked over to see his antlers were still visible from where he stood. "Tyler, your antlers!"

He gave her a perplexed stare before realizing what she meant he couldn't see them that well since they were on his head but he could tell the tree might have not been hiding him. He spotted a bush he could try to run to but he would need to cross open ground and potentially walk into the line of sight of the hunter. He took a deep breath and took the risk, quickly sprinting to the bush. On his way, he heard a paintball fire and quickly felt a sting is it hit his shoulder. He dived into the bush for cover but knew he would need to keep moving. He looked down to his shoulder and stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute." he saw the paint that hit him was green. He peaked out from his cover to see Lindsay pointing the gun at his direction. "Lindsay?"

"Tyler? Is that you?" she asked. He left the bush fully so she could get a better view. "Oh, it is you!" she smiled before gasping. "I'm so sorry I hit you! I thought you were Shirley."

"It's fine, I don't think it counts for the challenge." Tyler brushed it off.

"Let me make it up for you at least." she cooed as she leaned in for a kiss. Tyler quickly pulled away and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lindsay, we have the challenge to do! This isn't the time." he tried to convince her.

"But there's no one else here!"

"I guess you're right." Tyler smiled and looked her in the eye. "Besides, you can protect me from the other hunters!" he leaned in for a kiss and the two began to passionately go at it.

Jasmine looked down from the tree they were now leaning against. "Um, guys? Do you want some privacy?" she called out but received no answer.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Jasmine - "While I'd prefer if the two helped out in the challenge, there is a point to be made that as long as Tyler and I are not caught we have a fair chance to win." she smiled softly and lost her professional demeanour. "Also they look pretty cute together."

XXXXXX

The camera switched to show an angry Max walking through the forest. He was scratched up and muttering to himself. "Stupid rodents, stupid woods. When I rule the planet the first thing I'll do it make them all go extinct." he was brushing the dirt off himself as he moved along he looked up and stopped in his tracks. He saw through a small clearing, Eva was walking about. He grinned evilly and chuckled softly to himself. "Finally, a chance to test my weapon on a real target."

He sneakily walked up behind a tree and began to stalk her. He tiptoed, crawled and shimmied his way from tree to tree to get closer. He got close enough and aimed his paintball gun to Eva's back but before he could fire, he stepped on a squirrel tail causing it to screech out.

Eva turned to see Max pointing the weapon at her. Knowing he had been caught he screamed out. "Face my wrath, you brute!" he started to spray paintballs in her direction but the squirrel also began to attack his leg. Eva dived towards cover but unluckily for her, there weren't any nearby trees large enough to hide her. She had to crouch behind a small rock which barely covered her.

Max began to lose his balance and control from a mixture of the attacking squirrel and his out of control gun. He fell over allowing the squirrel to maul his face. He screamed out and dropped his weapon and averted his efforts to keeping the squirrel off of him.

Eva took the opportunity for an escape. She quickly turned around to run but saw as the squirrel that was assailing Max flew by her. She turned to see Max back up on his feet with his weapon pointed back at her. "Now, where was I?" he thought out loud. "Oh, yes, eat lead-based paint!" he clicked his trigger once more and after a small burst of a few paintballs which went nowhere close to Eva, it stopped firing.

Eva glared at the smaller man and began to approach him. He frantically hit his trigger again and again but nothing came out. He whacked the gun a few times to clean any blockages but still, nothing happened. He noticed as a shadow covered his body and looked up to see Eva was above him. "No hard feelings?" he laughed sheepishly.

Eva picked him up by the front of his shirt. "What was that about me being a brute?" she growled at him.

"Well, you see, it was a compliment! For your brute strength!" he came up with an excuse while he looked on in fear. "You can just put me down now and I'll be on my way." he smiled hoping to appeal to her.

"My pleasure." Eva lifted him above her head and threw him as far as she could. She heard him screaming as he flew through the air until a loud thud was heard. She looked down to see his weapon was still on the ground. She picked it up and walked off with it.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Max - Max was covered in dirt and scratches. His hair was messed up and his clothes were torn. "That muscle-bound oaf has crossed the line for the last time. She may think she is eviler than me but no one is! I am the pure definition of evil!" he yelled at the camera.

XXXXXX

The scene switched to follow Anne Maria and Noah once more. They still walked haphazardly through the forest not really caring to stay quiet or actively search out for deer to shoot at. They walked in mutual silence, neither wanting to speak to each other. They continued on until they heard a strange sound coming off from their side. They shared a look and went to go investigate the source. They walked past some trees and found Lindsay and Tyler, who were still making out.

Unbeknownst to the duel Bass hunters, Jasmine had also spotted them. "Phhst, hey." she whispered down to the two lovebirds. "Tyler, you need to get out of here."

Tyler either didn't hear her or didn't care as he continued to kiss with Lindsay. Jasmine sighed but stayed where she was as she watched the two hunters approach. She looked around and an idea came to her as she found a pinecone in the tree she was in. "Sorry, Tyler." she whispered once more and dropped the pinecone on his head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his head. He broke the kiss with Lindsay and finally noticed the two Bass hunters. "Oh, no!" he turned around to run.

"Bye, Tyler!" she waved innocently to him. She turned to see the Bass herself and gasped out loud. "Oh, that's why he left." she aimed at Noah and shot him in the stomach.

Noah clutched his stomach in pain. "What was that for?" he gritted his teeth.

"I thought we were supposed to shoot the other team?" Lindsay shrugged in confusion.

"The other deer." Noah glared at her. "Am I wearing antlers?" he pointed to his head.

"Uh, no?" she responded, still sounding confused.

"So, those that mean you shoot me?"

"Yes?" she shoots him again.

"Ow! No, you idiot!" Noah lost his temper.

While that was going on, Anne Maria followed after Tyler. She kept her slow non-caring pace while he sprinted away. "Ha! You're never catching me!" he boasted before tripping on a rock and landing face first onto the dirt. Anne Maria slowly moved up until she stood above him. She shoots into his back causing him to yelp in pain. "Hey, that really hurts!" he complained.

She shrugged. "Meh, I don't care." she began to continue firing, paintball after paintball, into his back. With each one he yelped out in pain.

The scene switched and showed Beardo as he made his way through the woods by himself. He stopped when he found Leonard, still covered in paint, moving towards him. He hid inside a bush and bushed his hair down to avoid being seen. Leonard walked right by him and he popped out and began to shoot.

Another flash showed Topher having his own luck in finding his target. He was currently running after Cody but both looked pretty exhausted. "You can't run forever!" he panted as he followed after the deer.

"Can't you just give it up?" Cody panted himself. "You've been chasing me for like fifteen minutes!"

Topher chased Cody until the two found themselves on top of the largest cliff on the island which they had both jumped off the first episode. "There, you have nowhere to run." Topher bent over to rest his hands on his knees. "Just let me catch my breath."

Cody saw the opportunity to run but was too tired to try. "I guess this is it." he groaned. "All that running, for nothing."

Topher took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm good now." he pointed his gun to Cody. "Sorry about this man but you understand." before he shot he saw something beside him. He turned to see Scarlett sitting down watching the scene play out. "Wait, Scarlett? What are you doing here?"

"Staying away from the others. This vantage point allows me to see most of the surrounding area. I've been watching the two of you run up the hill." she explained to him.

"Wait, you've been watching us?" Cody asked.

"There isn't much else to do." she shrugged.

Topher sighed. "For once, I'd prefer to be the hunted. Instead of chasing Cody all day I could have been sitting around." he complained as he gestured over to Cody. He turned and looked confused as Cody was no longer standing in front of him. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Scarlett pointed behind him and he turned just in time to face Cody as he was tackled to the ground. "Hey, not fair man!" he complained once more as he lost grip of his weapon.

Cody tried to run once more but he was sluggish and Topher was able to grab his leg and trip him. "Oof!" he cried out as he hit the ground himself. The two boys began to roll around on the ground, Cody attempting to escape and Topher attempting to keep him there and trying to reach for his weapon. The two continued to weakly fight each other. It was more of a sad display of trying to get up and tripping over the other rather than an actual fight.

Topher was able to pin Cody for a second and he looked over at Scarlett. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"I could." she stated. "But this is more entertaining."

"Gee, thanks." Topher huffed before being pushed off of Cody once more. He noticed his paintball gun was nearby and reached over but Cody noticed as well and kicked it away. Topher managed to crawl towards while keeping Cody on the ground but the geek wasn't about to give up. He made a final push towards Topher, knocking him forward and sending the two into the gun which fell off the cliff. Soon after Topher lost his balance and fell forward, grabbing Cody as he screamed. The two plummeted off the cliff after the weapon, both screaming the entire way down.

Scarlett glanced over the cliff as they fell. "That was just pathetic." she deadpanned as she returned to a sitting position and watching the cliffside for anyone else.

The two boys splashed into the water soon after the weapon did. They pushed themselves to shore and both crawled up onto the beach. They were both completely out of breath and could barely manage to sit up on the beachfront. The two made it completely out of the water and leaned on each other's backs as they gasped for air. "Truce?" Topher weakly asked Cody.

"Truce." Cody nodded himself.

A montage of the hunters chasing after the various deer was shown. Anne Maria still sat shooting Tyler in the back, Sierra was attempted to find Scott who hid away behind a tree near her, Beardo was still chasing and shoot at Leonard and Max had his head stuck in a tree. The scene changes stopped on him as he pushed his hands against the tree to free himself. He finally freed his head and fell onto his back in pain.

The camera flashed to show Sammy walking through the forest by herself. "It isn't so bad." she assured herself. "There isn't anything to worry about." she took deep breaths to calm herself. An owl started to hoot and she freaked out. "Who's there?" she backed up into a cave. She stood in fear as she looked around herself. Above her, a few bats sat sleeping on the ceiling of the cave but that's not what concerned her. She heard heavy breathing and she turned to see a sleeping bear in the cave as well. "Oh, no." her eyes went wide in fear as she slowly backed up. The bear groggily awoke and looked around to see her in its cave. She quickly screamed loudly and ran away causing the bear to hold its ears in pain. She ran out of the cave and was followed by a few bats. The bear left the cave as well on its hind legs, not looking to want to chase her but looking very mad and still rubbing its ears. A few bats hit it as it stood there watching the intruder leave.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Bear - The bear sat in the confessional booth and growled in protest as it pointed to its ears. It then looked in pain as it rubbed them. It then looked surprised and turned around to see a bat still sticking to it's back.

XXXXXX

As Sammy screamed leaving the cave, most of the campers stopped what they were doing. Jasmine reached up in her tree and looked around confused, Lindsay and Noah had stopped their one-sided argument, Cody and Topher looked to each other wondering what it was about, Sierra changed her direction allowing Scott to make a quick escape, even Chris and Chef stopped for a moment. "What was that?" Chef asked Chris.

"How should I know?" Chris shrugged. "I'm not watching the camera right now." the camera zoomed out to show that Chris was getting a foot massage from an intern. "Anyway it's been awhile might as well end the challenge." he shrugged.

His voice rang through the P.A system for everyone to hear. "Attention human-wildlife and hunters! Please report back to camp to show your hides and tally up the score."

The scene shot forwards to show all the campers in front of Chris "Alright, let's see what we have!" he looked over at the Screaming Gophers. He put his hand to his chin as he observed the deer. "Well it doesn't look too bad." he commented. Leonard was pretty badly covered in red paint but all the others looked fine. Tyler turned around to show that his entire back was red. Chris moved forward and ran a finger down his back to confirm it was painted and not just his red tracksuit. "Nevermind, two of you are pretty messed up."

He made his way to the Killer Bass. "Well the only one with any paint on them is Noah, who is not even a deer."

"Please tell that to Lindsay." Noah glared to the dumb blonde.

"Hey wait a minute! We shoot Cody a few times!" Topher called out from his own team.

Chris walked over and saw that Cody had indeed been shot but most of the paint had washed out from his trip in the lake. "Well I think it's clear, the Bass win!" Chris announced.

They began to cheer as the Gophers looked upset.

"I guess I'll be seeing you losers at tonight's ceremony." he told the Gophers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a foot massage to finish." Chris walked off leaving the two teams on their own.

"Aw, man this sucks." Tyler sighed.

The scene flashed forward to night time where the Gophers sat at their elimination ceremony. Both Leonard and Tyler looked cleaned up from paint but Max still looked dishevelled from his adventure that day. Chris walked up with the plate of marshmallows and noticed Max still looking beat up. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Max crossed his arms.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Max - "There is a single individual to blame for my failures today. Eva." he spat out her name. "Sadly, I can't vote for her but I will make her pay!"

XXXXXX

Chris held up the plate for the campers to see. "There are only seven marshmallows on this plate. Seven tokens of safety but eight of you. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not-"

Before he could continue he was interrupted by Max. "Could we hurry this along?" he yelled at the host.

Chris glared at him. "Fine, spoil the suspense." he rolled his eyes. He picked up a marshmallow and threw it at Scarlett. "Scarlett." he called out as she caught it.

"Jasmine." he threw another and she caught it as well.

"Topher." Topher was still exhasted from the long day and missed his, causing it to bounce off of his head.

"Sierra, Lindsay." he tossed the two girls their marshmallows, Lindsay missing hers.

Chris looked between the three guys left. "While I don't want to say this." he muttered to himself. "Max." he purposely threw the marshmallow at Max's face and it bounced gently off his nose.

He looked between Tyler and Leonard. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight."

Tyler looked very worried and put his fingers to his mouth. Leonard took out his spellbook and flipped through the pages to find a spell to make sure he wouldn't be eliminated. The camera showed zoomed in shots of their faces as the two waited for one of their names to be called.

"Tyler."

Tyler let out a huge sigh of relief and caught his marshmallow.

Leonard flipped to a page of his book and stood up. "Magic boots and armpit smell, brick forth a time reversal spell!" he read from his book. Chris just gave him a perplexed glare.

"Just get out." he told him.

He sighed and walked down the dock of shame. "To think, this could have all been avoided if I didn't curse myself!" he cried out as he made his way to the boat.

"Yeah, he's not going to be messed." Chris commented. He turned to look at the camera. "What exciting challenges await our campers? Will Samey ever get over her fear of bears? Find out, next time on Total, Drama, Island!"

Instead of the episode fading to black like it usually does, the scene changed to show Leonard on the boat of losers as it left the island. He read through his book diligently looking for an answer. "Wait a minute." he said out loud. "That doesn't make any sense! That cursed artifact couldn't have been blocking my magical prowess, which means something else is! I must find the truth before it is too late!"

"Hey, quiet down back there!" Chef yelled at him from the boat's controls.

Leonard quickly nodded in response and returned to his book to at which the episode finally faded to black.

* * *

 **Leonard finally bites the dust this chapter. I'm surprised he lasted this long myself, usually he is one of the first to go. I planed a full arc for him to follow and I think he followed it well. At first he was supposed to go sooner but the idea of him being cursed from the boney island idol came to mind and I thought it would be a more suiting elimination for him.**

 **There's only a handful of more challenges until the merge begins and two campers return. I'm not certain on who I want back but I have a couple ideas. The coming chapters will help me decide on who I want.**

 **As always if you have any criticisms, found any mistakes or want to say something nice about the chapter, feel free to review.**

 **Votes:**

 **Leonard: 7**

 **Tyler: 1**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **21st - Sam**

 **20th - Amy**

 **19th - Sugar**

 **18th - Justin**

 **17th - B**

 **16th - Izzy**

 **15th - Leonard**

 **-Jawa**


	10. If You Can't Take the Heat

**Chapter 10 is finally done and out. I guess I was wrong about having more time to write. Numerous factors including another story I have started had slowed this down a bit.**

 **I'll try to get the story back to a chapter a month rather than having all this time between chapters.**

 **I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

* * *

The episode opened with Chris standing on the dock, smiling as always. "Last time, on Total Drama Island." he started the introduction. "Our campers became the hunters and the hunted." The scene of Chris splitting the two teams into the deer and hunters was shown. Scott looked visibly upset about being a deer while most of the hunters smiled as they got their weapons. "Max failed to do anything worthwhile," Max was shown first getting attacked by the racoons, then being attacked by Eva. "Samey had a close encounter with the bear kind," Sammy was shown in the bear cave before running away screaming. "And both Leonard and Tyler dropped the ball hard." Leonard was seen getting chased by Beardo while Tyler was seen being shot in the back by Anne Maria. "The Gophers lost and it came down to the two paint-covered members. Be it an actual curse or just superstition, Leonard was sent packing." Leonard was seen walking towards the boat.

The shot returned to Chris on the dock. "Finally his annoying spells are gone!" Chris commented. "Who will fall? Who will rise? And most importantly who will be going home on tonight's exciting episode of Total, Drama, Island!" he threw his arms into the air and the intro began.

(Intro)

The episode reopened showing an aerial shot of the two cabins before zooming in on the Gopher's cabin. An inside view showed the girl side where both Lindsay and Sierra slept but Scarlett sat awake and Jasmine was absent.

Scarlett sat writing something in a journal when Jasmine entered the room. She quickly hid it and looked up at the giant. "Enjoy your night out?" Scarlett asked her but didn't really sound interested in the topic.

"I just don't really like sleeping in the cabins." Jasmine told her while trying to keep her voice low for the other two sleeping beauties. "What were you doing there?"

Scarlett glared slightly at being caught. "Notes. On the sleeping patterns of the other girls." she answered less than truthfully.

"Huh, that's a bit weird." Jasmine looked at her strangely.

"We all have our quirks, don't we? I write about sleeping patterns, you sleep in trees."

"Fair point." Jasmine acknowledged her own strange habit.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - Scarlett sat with the notebook she had been writing in. "While studying sleeping patterns may indeed be an interesting indeavour, I lied about what is inside this book. I'm no idiot and wouldn't write anything important in there but it helps me stay sane."

Jasmine - "I could tell Scarlett was being less than honest about that journal of hers." she tapped her chin in thought. "I'm not about to go snooping, could just be she's embarrassed about writing a diary."

XXXXXX

The following scene showed the campers in front of Chris on the beachfront. "Morning campers!" he greeted them. "Today's challenge will test your minds," he pointed to his own head. "Your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen." he pointed at them before putting his hands to his hips. "You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me, for tasting. The winners get a reward, the losers say sianara to one of their own."

The camera zoomed in on the campers faces as he continued talking. "Each team will appoint a head-chef to create the theme of the meal and oversee the cooking." Topher's interest peaked while Tyler didn't look too sure about the concept. "To cook, you need ingredients." the camera returned to Chris. "Every morning, we graciously get airdropped a shipment of ingredients." he pointed up to the sky.

The campers looked up themselves and saw nothing. "Where's the food?" Anne Maria asked.

"Wait for it." Chris told her. "Oh, and some of you may want to move back." they looked confused but heard a plane fly overhead. A giant metal box fell from the plane and towards the campers. Beardo watched as it fell and gave it a comedic falling sound effect. Scott and Eva had to jump out of the way of the box impacting the sand beside them.

"That could have killed me!" Scott shouted in shock.

"That's why I said to stand back." Chris shrugged. "Any bodily harm was on you."

"How come I've never seen or heard this drop before?" Jasmine asked him.

"Okay, I'll be the first to admit, we usually get the shipment by boat but I thought it would be a lot more fun to drop it from the sky this challenge."

The camera switched to show an inside view of the box as it was opened. Tyler and Sierra peered over into it. "Oh, man it's brutal in here!" Tyler winced as he looked at the food.

Sierra leaned in and picked up a squashed orange. "I guess we could always just do orange juice."

An outside shot revealed that the opening to the box was on the top instead of the side due to the weird angle it dropped it. The two teams crowded around, trying to look inside the metal box. "Do we need to grab everything now or is it safe to leave out?" Cody asked the host.

"It's a refrigerated shipping container that fell from the sky. It should be fine." Chris told him before walking away leaving the two teams to get their ingredients.

"Alright, does anyone have cooking experience?" Jasmine asked her team. Both Topher and Sierra raised their hands.

"I think it's obvious that I should be the head chef," Max spoke up. "No one else holds the qualifications."

Topher walked over to him and chuckled. "We're going to need someone with actual experience this time." he put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't really look to be the type."

"Do not touch me you vermin! I should be the head chef I called it!" Max slapped away Topher's hand in anger.

"Easy, can't we discuss this?" Sierra tried to reason with him.

"No, I will not stand for this treason!" he turned to Scarlett. "You! New minion, tell them why I should be head chef."

Scarlett glared at the short fellow. She leaned over to Topher. "Just let him have this if we lose he goes home." she whispered to him.

"Fine." Topher shrugged. "Have it your way." he turned to Max. "So, head chef," he spoke while doing air quotes with his fingers. "What are we doing?"

Max smiled smugly. "Well, I was thinking of doing a traditional french assortment, perhaps with a modern touch on things."

Topher looked dumbstruck. "Wow, I guess I had you wrong."

"Of course you did!" Max yelled at him, returning to his childish attitude. "Now take inventory! I need to know what we have to work with!"

On the Bass side of things, they were having trouble thinking of a theme. "I'm just saying, if we can round up a couple rats, we'll have an amazing stew." Scott was explained to his team.

"For the last time, we're not giving him rat stew!" Anna Maria yelled at him. "Although it would be funny." she admitted afterwards.

"I don't see you pitching any ideas." Scott crossed his arms in anger.

"What about Italian? Happy with that?" Anne Maria suggested.

"Of course the jersey girl would suggest Italian." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to get beat?" Anne Maria threatened him. "Because I will not hold back on kicking your butt."

While the two continued to yell at each other the other team members watched. "I've got money on Anne." Noah bet to Cody. "She'll use her hairspray as tear gas, watch."

"Shouldn't we try to stop it?" Cody asked him. "We kind of need both of them conscious for the challenge."

"Don't worry, I got this." Beardo spoke up. He cleared his throat and made a loud boat horn sound causing everyone around them to stop and clutch their ears.

"What was that for?" Scott yelled at him.

"To make sure you two don't kill each other." Noah spoke for Beardo. "Anyway we still need an idea and I'm not much for cooking."

"What if we-" Sammy began before being interrupted.

"How about Mexican?" Beardo suggested.

The team just shrugged. "Fine, whatever." Scott told him. "Now, who's going to be the head chef?"

"Maybe I-" Sammy tried to speak again but was once more interrupted.

"I'll do it." Eva volunteered.

"Do you know anything about Mexican cuisine?" Noah asked her.

"No but I can keep everyone in check." she shot a glare towards the two troublemakers, Scott and Anne Maria.

"Good enough for me." Noah shrugged.

"So what are you waiting for? Go get ingredients!" Eva ordered her team.

"But we don't know what we're making." Cody responded.

"That doesn't matter, just go get stuff so the other team doesn't!" she barked at him.

Everybody but Eva and Noah began to run towards the food, lest they anger Eva more. Noah just stood and let out a small laugh. "You do have a certain way with people."

"That includes you." she stated.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he moved over to join the others in getting the ingredients.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Sammy - She sat awkwardly inside the confessional booth. "I kind of wanted to take charge for a change. Amy always has me making her food whenever our parents are out and I really thought I could do something for my team!" she sighed. "I guess not."

XXXXXX

The scene had switched to show the Gopher team inside the kitchen with various crates and packages packed with food. They threw it onto the table and Max walked over with his arms behind his back. "Boost me." he commanded. The others looked confused but Scarlett just passed over a stool which he used to increase his height and have a better view on the food.

"So, what are we making?" Topher asked. "I can make a killer souffle."

"Silence!" Max commanded once more. All was silent as he continued to look over the food. "Although, a souffle doesn't sound too bad. We'll also make a beef based dish, maybe a stew." he turned to face Tyler. "You! Do we have any snails?"

"Um, Snails? I doubt Chris got snails for us." Tyler told him.

"I didn't ask if you doubted if we have them, I asked if we have them." Max raised his voice towards the jock. "Go and check, now."

Tyler sighed. "Alright." he left the kitchen to return to the beach.

"Now, we have six people, other than myself, to work on three dishes. I assume you can all do basic math." Max raised an eyebrow to the group as if to pose a question.

"Of course!" Lindsay smiled. "Wait," she looked around and counted everyone except for Max. "We only have five people."

"Plus Tyler." Jasmine reminded her.

"Oh, right!" Lindsay nodded in understanding.

"So, everyone buddy up." Max said almost cheerfully.

"I'm so picking Tyler!" Lindsay said out loud to the group.

Jasmine put a hand on her shoulder. "Actually, I was thinking we could work together for this challenge, what do you say?"

Lindsay looked sad for a moment as she thought between the two options. She could either work with Jasmine or wait for Tyler. "Okay!" she quickly forgot about Tyler.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Jasmine - "It's not that I don't trust Lindsay to do well but honestly, she's not the sharpest koala in the tree."

XXXXXX

"I can help with the dessert." Scarlett volunteered. "I assume you're working on it?" she asked Topher.

"Of course! Man, I'm going to make a souffle Chris will die for!"

Sierra took a brief look around. "I guess that leaves me with Tyler."

The camera panned over to the Bass who shared the kitchen with the Gophers but had there own side and equipment. They had a bunch of fruits and veggies set out and Eva was looking through them. The others waited around for her order. "So, what are we making?"

"I thought we agreed on Mexican food?" Cody quickly asked.

"I meant for dishes." Eva glared at the small boy.

"Shouldn't you tell us?" Scott snarkily added. "You're the head-chef here."

"I've already said, I don't know much about Mexican food." Eva admitted.

"They why did you agree to it?" Anne Maria began to get angry as well.

"We are so doomed." Cody shook his head in defeat.

"Um, guys-" Sammy once more tried to get the attention of the group but was ignored as they continued their arguments.

"We need someone who actually knows what they are doing! Which should be me!" Scott protested.

"We already agreed that I will lead." Eva pointed to herself while leaning in threateningly to challenge Scott.

"Well, I want a revote, you are clearly not head-chef material." Scott matched her glare.

"Oh, and you are?" Eva barked. "You were suggesting we feed Chris rats!"

"It's a legitimate form of food." Scott argued.

"Guys!" Sammy yelled out a bit louder than she intended. Everyone stopped what they were doing including the Gopher's who now looked over from their side of the kitchen. She noticed all eyes were on her causing her to blush and nervously rub her arm. "Maybe I should be the head-chef?" she suggested.

"And what makes you qualified?" Scott asked her.

"I'm used to cooking for Amy. I know a lot of dishes." She explained.

"I say let her have it." Beardo stood up for her. "Beats everyone else arguing over it, besides she says she has experience." Sammy gave him a small smile in thanks.

"Fine." Anne Maria shrugged quickly followed by murmurs of agreement by both Eva and Scott who both sounded as if they didn't want to agree but were forced to.

"Then it's settled," Cody spoke up. He turned to ask their new head-chef. "What are we making?"

XXXXXX

Confessional

Sammy - "Wow!" she exclaimed, smiling at the camera. "It felt so good to finally stand up for once!" she quickly lost her smile and looked worried. "But if I mess up they will probably vote me off." she sighed. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

XXXXXX

Sammy thought for a second and tapped her chin. "Maybe we do something a bit easier since we don't really have the experience for Mexican food."

"And what would that be, Thanksgiving dinner?" Noah quipped.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sammy agreed with him.

"It's in the middle of the summer, why Thanksgiving?" Anne Maria sounded confused. "Where would we even get a turkey?"

"I think I might have seen some." Cody thought out loud. "Either that or just really big chickens."

Eva nodded. "You go get the turkey," she pointed at Cody. "You two work on dessert," she pointed at Anne Maria and Scott, I'll work with Noah and you'll get Cody." she finally tilted her head in Cody direction while looking at Beardo.

"Um, I was thinking something different." Sammy spoke up once more.

It was Eva's turn to roll her eyes and grit her teeth. "Fine, what are we doing then?"

"Well, we should keep the uh, problematic people away from each other." she gave a glance towards Scott and Anne Maria but was too scared to look them in the eye. "Does anyone have any preference on who they would like to work with?

Noah took a few steps closer to Eva. "I think I speak for both of us when I say I may be the only partner she won't kill in anger." he pointed behind him at Eva.

"I can do desert." Cody offered. "I think I can make a pumpkin pie if we have the pumpkin of course."

Scott pondered by himself for a moment before speaking up as well. "I'll help you with that." he grinned.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - He chuckled to himself. "My plan here is simple, Cody is getting on my nerves a bit and he's always hanging around my lackey, Samey. It's a good time to scout out if he's really alliance material or if he needs to get the boot."

XXXXXX

"I guess that leaves me with the soundbox guy." Anne Maria raised an eyebrow but didn't voice any complaints.

"I really do like the pie idea, and the turkey should be a given. I don't think we serve the entire turkey though, we could try something a bit more reasonable. For the third dish, we could always do a Thanksgiving side dish, maybe ." Sammy gave her thoughts on the current meal plans.

"What do you mean by side dish? Mashed potatoes? Biscuits and gravy? An assortment of vegetables?" Noah questioned her.

"We could always do a baked potato or something." she suggested.

"Are we serving him Thanksgiving dinner or carnival fare?" Noah deadpanned.

"A casserole?" she pitched another idea.

Beardo made two loud dinging noises to tell her she got it. "I'm also going to add that, if we're making turkey we might want to get started now."

Sammy nodded. "Alright, so it's Scott and Cody on dessert, Noah and Eva on the turkey, and Beardo with Anne Maria on the casserole."

"Let's get to it." Cody nodded.

The camera switched back outside with the refrigerated box stuck in the ground. Tyler walked up and noticed a few small squirrels were trying to get inside. "Hey, shoo!" he waved his arm at them to scare them off. He once more opened the container to look inside. Food was piled on the bottom and it was quite a mess. He lowered himself into the container and looked around but couldn't find what he came for. "Where would snails be kept?" he looked through a few boxes and found some broken eggs and a couple of cabbage heads but no snails.

A tapping from outside got his attention. The sound followed up the container until he looked up and saw Eva jumping the brim of the opening. He gave a small scream as she landed on him. She looked confused and looked down to see she had landed on top of Tyler. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting snails." Tyler groaned.

Eva stepped off of him and took a look around. She quickly found a turkey and picked it up. "Hey, Noah!" she yelled from the inside. The sound resonated off the walls and caused Tyler to cringe in pain.

"You find it?" Noah's muffled voice was heard from the outside.

"Get ready to catch." Eva threw the turkey over the top of the container. The camera followed and showed Noah's eyes go wide as he couldn't react in time. The turkey hit him square in the chest and knocked him over.

Eva climbed out with a few other ingredients including a pumpkin. She walked past Noah as he was trying to catch his lost breath. "Stop laying around, we don't have all day."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Noah - "While she may not kill me in anger, manslaughter is still very possible." he deadpanned.

XXXXXX

Back in the kitchen, the three people returned to their respective teams. Tyler walked up awkwardly to a waiting Max. "Where are the snails?" Max asked him.

"There wasn't any." Tyler told him.

Max's face contorted in anger. "No snails? How can we make escargot without snails?" he yelled. He took a deep breath. "Whatever, we're doing a cheese dish instead. At least you brought me my chef's hat." he held out his hand.

"Your what?" Tyler sounded confused.

"My chef's hat. I am the head chef after all." Max smiled, full of himself. "Now, hand it over."

"You never asked me to get a chef hat."

"Can't you do anything right!" Max yelled once more. "Go out there and get me a hat right now, minion!"

Scarlett approached the two. "I don't want to undermine the importance of your hat but we need his help to make the dishes."

"He can help later, I'm the head chef I say what goes." Max whined.

He received a glare from Scarlett and a tired look from Tyler. "Fine, I'll do it." Tyler sighed as he left the kitchen.

Max smiled in his victory. He noticed Scarlett still standing beside him. "What are you doing? Go make food!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and returned to help Topher.

Sierra was still by herself waiting for what to do. She saw Max approaching. "Did we get the snails?"

"No, we did not. Tyler has failed us and his failure will not be forgotten." Max spoke with authority. "We will be doing a cheese platter now, get to it."

He left before she could say anything.

Over on the Bass' side of things, Noah struggled to get the turkey over to the counter but finally managed to drop it off.

Eva moved over and eyed him. "So, how do we make a turkey?"

Noah shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm usually hiding away during the annual fill the house with people you tolerate event."

"It can't be that hard." Eva unwrapped it and looked at it with confusion. She moved around to get different angles of it. "We just put it in the oven?"

"Maybe we should ask our resident food expert." Noah pointed at Sammy.

Eva stopped and picked something up. "No need." she pulled out a recipe book.

"That's convenient." Noah commented.

"It's a kitchen. Chef was bound to have one of these somewhere."

"You think Chef actually follows recipes?

Eva opened the book and turned the pages until she found one for a turkey. "Step one, remove the feathers from the bird."

Noah looked at the turkey. "I'd say skip a few steps."

Eva continued to read. "Here's premade." she read the instructions. "Remove packet from turkey."

Noah looked once more at the turkey. "What packet?"

"It's inside." Eva told him.

"So, you want me to stick my hand up its rear end?"

"That's what it says."

Noah rolled up his sleeve and put his hand in. He cringed slightly at the cold slimy feel of the bird. He pulled out a small packet as well as a few other giblets.

"You washed your hands, right?" Eva asked.

As the two continued on their turkey, both Scott and Cody had already started there pie. Scott was busy carving out the pumpkin for the filling while Cody got everything else ready. "Oh, don't throw out the seeds, by the way, we could roast them for a small snack later." Cody told his partner.

"Right." Scott didn't seem to care too much. "Say, could you pass me a spoon?"

Cody looked up from what he was doing. "A spoon? Sure thing." he grabbed a spoon and handed it to Scott.

Scott very obviously dropped it on purpose. "Oh, clumsy me."

"Don't worry I'll get it." Cody offered. He picked it up and put it on the counter. "You might need a new spoon though."

"It's fine." Scott told him.

Cody looked confused. "Oh, alright then."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - "I need to put Cody through a few specific tests. First I need to see if he's stupid enough to do as I say. Then I need to see if he's as loyal as a stray puppy."

XXXXXX

Tyler was looking around for a chef's hat he could get for Max. He saw Chris talking to Chef and noticed that Chef still wore his apron and hat. "Hey, Chef." he approached the two.

"What do you want?" the large man asked gruffly."

"I was wondering if I can borrow your hat." Tyler awkwardly asked him.

"My hat?" Chef took offence. "First, Chris lets you all run around in my kitchen now you want to take my hat?"

"It's not for me, it's for Max." Tyler tried to put the blame on someone else as Chef looked to be building a temper.

"I don't care who it's for! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about letting you use my kitchen." Chef yelled at him.

Tyler quickly nodded and ran away.

The scene returned to the kitchen where Max was eyeing up the other team. He was standing on a stool to get a better view over the counter while at the same time trying to use said counter to hide from the enemy. Tyler walked back into the kitchen and saw Max snooping. "Hey, Max?"

Max jumped in surprise and fell off the stool. He landed on his back in pain. "What are you doing? Can't you see I'm busy!" he yelled at Tyler. He looked up and finally noticed who it was. "Oh, it's you." his voice became softer as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Do you have my hat?"

"About that," Tyler began. "Chef said I couldn't have it."

Max returned to an angry look. "Can't you do anything right? Just go away and work on the food. I'll deal with your incompetence later."

Tyler looked insulted but just nodded and walked off to join the rest of his team.

With them, he joined Sierra who explained fully what they were doing to him. Topher and Scarlett both worked diligently on the souffle while Lindsay was having trouble understanding everything. "So do we like, put it in the oven?" Lindsay pointed at a large pot.

Jasmine shook her head. "No, this is for a stew we're using the stove top for the broth."

"I thought it was an oven." Lindsay was confused.

"We use the oven for the beef roast before cooking it in the stew."

"Why's that?"

Jasmine looked tired with the girl but kept a good attitude. "Just how it is. Now, why don't you chop up those vegetables." she pointed to a few carrots and celery stalks. She turned around before realizing her mistake. "On second thought, I'll cut the vegetables, you mix the ingredients."

"Okay." Lindsay nodded.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Jasmine - "Working with Lindsay is like working with a child. It feels more like a chore than a group effort."

XXXXXX

As time passed, the two teams worked away on their meals. The Bass had a considerably easier team preparing theirs as Max's surprisingly strict recipes put a large amount of pressure to get things perfect. Noah and Eva were standing around. Eva began to tap her arm with her other hand. "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean what do we do? We put the turkey in, now we wait." Noah told her.

"That's it? Isn't there more steps?" Eva didn't sound convinced.

"You can read the book if you want." Noah shrugged.

Eva once more picked up the book and read through it. After the initial set up, there wasn't much to do but wait. "Huh, so we just wait?"

"That's what I've been saying."

Eva didn't look too pleased about waiting around. "Hey!" she called out to their head chef, Sammy.

She moved over timidly. "Yeah?"

"We're basically done here, what else can we do?" Eva asked her.

Sammy pondered for a moment. "Um, how about preparing a few extra things? Like gravy or potatoes to go with the turkey, it can still count as one dish."

"Sounds good enough for me." Eva nodded.

As Eva turned to once more look in the book she caught movement in the corner of her eye. She looked over but saw nothing and just returned to her book.

Where Eva had looked, Max popped up for a second.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Max - "Look how smug they believe they are! Preparing more food than necessary!" he shouted at the camera. He quickly swapped his anger for a sinister grin. "But their hubris will be their downfall. Once I get my evil plan in motion they will all be begging for mercy!"

XXXXXX

Back on the Gopher's side, Topher was working away on the souffle while Scarlett looked more distracted on paying attention to Max. "Hey, could you pass the sugar?" Topher asked her. He waited a few seconds before looking at her. "I said, could you pass the sugar."

Scarlett finally noticed she was being talked to. "My apologies." she simply stated while handing over the sugar.

"What's gotten into you?" Topher asked her as he continued his work.

"Max is planning to sabotage the enemy team. I want to see how it plays out."

"Why, you think he'll mess up?"

"Without a doubt." she grinned slightly.

"Why don't you help me out here first, then when we're done, we'll both watch." Topher suggested.

"I suppose that is for the best." Scarlett nodded, returning to her passive indifference.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Topher - "Scarlett is a weird one to me." Topher told the camera. "She acts like a library of knowledge and looks rather calm most of the time but there is something about her which is just... off. I can't really explain it other than that." he tried to explain.

XXXXXX

With the two agreed to finish what they had, they began to work. It wasn't soon after when Max came over himself. "You there." he motioned towards Scarlett. "I'm in need of your assistance."

Topher gave the short fellow an annoyed look. "We're kind of busy at the moment."

"As the head chef, I demand her help immediately." he glared at Topher. "I am the head chef, aren't I?" he taunted.

"Look, I'm giving you a chance with this and so far, you're just being annoying." Topher remarked.

"Do not test my wrath! I may be busy with other rivals at the moment but you can quickly move up that list!" Max yelled at Topher.

Scarlett viewed the argument with boredom. "I should just go with him." she sighed. "It would be easier for all of us."

Topher gave a look of mistrust. "What happened to us finishing the souffle?"

"We have plenty of time to finish. I'd rather spend that time not listening to the two of you argue." Scarlett deadpanned.

"Fine, whatever. Go on to your pointless adventures." Topher turned away from the two and walked away from his station. Scarlett gave him a quizzical look. Topher soon returned slightly embarrassed. "Right, I'm working here."

Max walked away smugly with his head held high. Scarlett followed. "What did you want?" she asked in a more annoyed tone than a curious one.

"I need you to fetch me some supplies." he passed her a list. "These will be crucial to my plan.

Scarlett looked over the list. "I doubt we will find a miniature nuclear fusion reactor here."

"Ignore the first few." Max informed her. "I had a change of plans halfway through the list writing process."

"What is this plan of yours anyway?" Scarlett questioned.

"Simple," Max began. "We're cause a diversion using the giant spider costume when they are running for it, I'll use the pulley system connected to the giant metal claw to snatch their ingredients and hide them away on the roof! It's a perfect plan!" he began to laugh maniacally before stopping in a coughing fit.

"Or, alternatively, you could just steal their ingredients. By hand."

Max looked surprised. "Didn't really think of that. I guess we could try a more mundane method." he waved his hand around. "I still need a distraction, however." he grinned slyly at the girl causing her to sigh in annoyance.

Back over with the rest of the Gophers, Sierra was cutting up various types of cheeses while Tyler organized them on a platter. "Okay, okay." Sierra nodded while looking at what Tyler had done. "I'm thinking we need to add something extra. Knowing Chris, he might just see this as a plate with cheese on it."

"Alright, so what do we add?" Tyler asked.

Sierra looked around. "This will work!" she picked up a few different types of bread. "We can also do a cheese based dip for the bread as well."

"Isn't that a bit too much cheese?" Tyler wondered.

"That's the purpose of the cheese board. To sample different cheeses." Sierra told him. "I think Chris will be happy with what I can make for him."

"Alright, whatever you say." Tyler shrugged. He then turned to look over at Lindsay who was busy working with Jasmine. She noticed he was staring and waved happily. He returned the wave but forget to let go of the cheese that he still had in his hand and ended up dropping it on the floor. "Oops."

"Hey, careful with that!" Sierra scolded him. "We don't have an unlimited supply."

"We do have quite a lot actually." Tyler gestured towards the someone large pile of various cheeses the two were working with.

"That doesn't mean we should be dropping any." Sierra ended her point.

Back on the Bass side of things, Cody was finishing up the pie. "And done!" he proudly stated. "Now all we do is have to cook it and we're all finished."

"Doesn't look half bad, actually." Scott kind of seemed surprised at their work.

"What, you doubt me? Or yourself?" Cody chuckled slightly at his own joke.

"Mostly you." Scott said under his breath so Cody couldn't hear him. He then noticed a small patch of purple moving about. He realized it was Max's hair sticking up as he tried to sneak around. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped and grinned deviously instead.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - "This could be a very useful situation for me. Max is obviously up to something. I might be able to put the blame on someone else though." he laughed.

XXXXXX

Scott continued to watch Max sneak around when a crash was heard from his side. A glass jar had fallen off the counter near the pair and sauce cluttered the floor. "What was that?" Cody turned around, still holding the pie.

"I think something fell over!" Scott tried to feign ignorance, knowing it was part of Max's scheme.

"That's weird, did we leave it to close to the side of something?" Cody looked confused. Scott just shrugged.

Sammy did come over to investigate. "Oh, no." she looked worried. "I don't think we really needed that sauce, but someone needs to clean it up."

"I'll do it." Cody volunteered. He set the pie down on the counter and moved over.

"It's fine, you two are kind of busy, I'll do it." she told him.

"Nah, Scott and I are basically done, right Scott?" Cody turned to him to confirm.

Scott was pretending not to eye the pie while he waiting for Max to do anything. "Huh? Oh, yeah. We're done."'

"Which means, we can clean it up!" Cody finished.

"Wait, what?" Scott became interested in the conversation. "What do you mean we? You volunteered."

"Well, we are both done, why not? We're still partners for this challenge." Cody explained.

Well, I'm not going-" Scott stopped when a splat was heard. He turned and a small grin formed when he saw the pie that Cody had left was now knocked on the ground. He quickly switched to fake shock as he looked at the pie. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed overdramatically. "The pie! Cody, what did you do?"

Cody was struck with panic. "This isn't good."

Scott moved over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we can make another, we still have time." he was acting overly nice.

"Do we?" Cody asked. "I really don't know if we can start over."

"We need to work fast." Scott told him. He turned to Sammy. "Oh, and you can clean up this mess." he pointed to the glass jar. "Do the pie two while you're at it."

"Sorry about this, Sammy." Cody apologized to her.

"No, it's fine." Sammy assured him. "I'm used to cleaning after Amy, so I'm used to this."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Cody - "I feel really bad about what happened there!" Cody was shaking slightly. "If we can't finish another pie, we might lose! I'm definitely going home now for sure!"

XXXXXX

Anne Maria was standing by Beardo, leaning against the counter and filing her nails. "Are we done yet?" she asked in boredom.

"We would be if you were helping." Beardo remarked.

"Hey, I don't have a clue how to make a cassorola or whatever." she rolled her eyes.

"Neither do I but I got something called a recipe book." he picked up the book and waved it at her. "Really useful stuff in here."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some sort of child!" she shouted at the human beatbox. "I know what a recipe book is."

"Yo, chill! I'll finish it by myself but you got to stop complaining." Beardo told her. "It's making me go cuckoo." he finished his sentence with the sound of a cuckoo clock.

"Whatever, as long as you finish it quickly." Anne Maria went back to filing her nails.

The shot switched back to the Gopher's side where Max just arrived back to their area. He was attempting to stifle his laughter as he returned alongside Scarlett. "That went perfectly! I would like to see them win with a third of their dishes on the floor!"

"Yes, it was well worth my time." Scarlett rolled her eyes. "If you will excuse me I have a dish to finish myself."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Max brushed her off. "I don't need you anymore."

Just then, Chef peeked his head into the kitchen. "Y'all only got one hour left." he informed them. "Then I want your butts out of my kitchen!"

Noah frowned at the news. "The turkey's going to take a lot longer to cook than an hour."

"So? We turn up the heat." Eva suggested.

"You know it doesn't work like that, right?" Noah questioned her.

Eva shot him a glare. "Of course I do but what other choice do we have? We serve him overcooked turkey or raw turkey."

"I think he'd prefer the one don't doesn't poison him." Noah commented. "I'll turn it up."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Noah - "I wouldn't be surprised if that thing bursts into flames."

XXXXXX

Max approached Sierra and Tyler as they worked away. "Hmm, how're things going here?" he looked around the platter they prepared.

"Pretty good, we're almost done." Sierra answered.

"Do you have any goat cheese? It would add a fine taste for Chris." Max asked.

Tyler shook his head. "No we-Ow!" he stopped when Sierra kicked him.

"Yes, yes we do." Sierra quickly nodded.

Max smiled. "Good." he walked away and Tyler looked angrily at Sierra.

"What was that for?" Tyler frowned.

"We don't have much time left, do you really want to go on another wild goose chase looking for goat cheese?" Sierra asked him.

"I guess not." Tyler thought. "But that doesn't mean you had to kick me!"

"How about I finish this up and you can go check on Lindsay?" she proposed to him.

"Okay!" he didn't have to think twice. He walked over to Jasmine and Lindsay to see Jasmine was busy doing must of the work while Lindsay was preoccupied with stirring a pot of water. "Hey, Lindsay! How's it going?"

Lindsay turned to see him and smiled. "Hi, Tyler! Janette her has got me working on something very important." she bragged. "So, I like, can't really talk right now."

"No, it's fine." Jasmine spoke up from her work. "I can manage for a bit."

"Thanks, Jasmine." Tyler thanked her. Lindsay gave her a small smile and the two left Jasmine to work. "I'm sorry we couldn't work together this challenge, I've been really busy."

"It's fine," Lindsay smiled. "Jill has been a large help."

"Yeah, Sierra basically did most of the work herself since Max has been grilling me this whole time!"

Lindsay gasped. "Oh, no! That must have really hurt!"

"I guess so?" Tyler didn't understand what she meant. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Wow, you're, like, so brave!" Lindsay gushed.

"And you are so beautiful." Tyler complemented her. She blushed and the two began to kiss.

On the Bass team, Cody was rushing to finish up. "Oh, man we have no time!" he was running about grabbing different things for the new pie while Scott just stood leaning against the counter.

"Don't worry, we still have plenty of time," Scott told him in a non-caring tone.

Cody was opening a few drawers and was quickly fillings his arms with different ingredients. "Can you get a new pie tin?

Scott got up and walked around looking for the tin. It took him a while but he finally found one. When he returned, Cody had already set everything up and was frantically whisking away. "Whoa, that was fast." Scott sounded surprised.

"I kind of work well under pressure." Cody chuckled nervously. "Or break down."

Sammy came over to check on the two. "How's the pie going?"

"Good, good!" Cody responded a tad bit too loud. "We just need to do just about everything again!"

Sammy noticed his panic look. "Well, the others should be mostly done, maybe they could help?" she suggested.

"No, too many cooks won't fix it. I just need to concentrate." Cody frantically started to mix ingredients.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you two alone." she began to walk away. She took one last look over her shoulder but decided to listen to him and leave them alone.

The scene shot forward where Noah and Eva finally took the turkey out of the oven much to their disappointment. "Yep, it's ruined." Eva flatly stated.

The turkey looked completely black on the outside and was most likely charred most of the way through. There didn't look like there was any real way to salvage it. "Should we just garnish it a bit?" Noah asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's beyond saving." Eva told him.

"Yeah, but we need all the points we can get. Unless Chris likes his turkey black." Noah grimaced.

They took a few parsley leaves and put it around the dish making it look more like food. They added a few other spices and added gravy to make it look more presentable. "Still looks like a lump of coal." Eva mentioned.

"A lump of coal that we don't have to eat." Noah added.

Beardo walked over wearing oven mitts and carrying the casserole. "Hey, we're done with this, where should I put it?" he looked up and noticed the turkey. He winced as he looked at the blackened bird. "What is wrong with that bird?"

"Got hit by lightning." Noah replied sarcastically.

He mimicked the sound of thunder. "Sure looks like it." Beardo set down the casserole. "At least it's done." he looked over at the pie situation where Cody was frantically pacing back in forth in front of an oven waiting for it to cook while Scott sat, non-caring, off to the side.

The Gopher's side was looking a lot better in comparison. Jasmine finished up their beef stew and poured out a small bowl. Max looked quite impressed by the quality of it. The cheese and bread platter looked pretty simple but would serve its job as a precursor to the main meal. Topher wasn't wrong when he said he made a killer souffle as his chocolate souffle looked amazing in the eyes of his teammates. "I know, I know, I'm pretty amazing, huh?" Topher grinned as he saw the others look at his dish.

"I guess you have some merits." Max tried not to look too impressed. The team chef took another look around to make sure everything looked presentable. He moved around eyeing the foods up and down. Max stopped at the cheese platter. Tyler was worried he might notice the lack of goat cheese and call them out on it but Max couldn't tell the difference. "Everything looks presentable."

Outside the kitchen, Chris sat at a small table. Both Lindsay and Anne Maria were sent at envoys for their respective teams. Anne Maria set a pair of pepper and salt shakers down. "Your meal will be here soon." she said in an uncaring tone.

Lindsay stood smiling still for a few seconds before gasping. "Oh right! Your food is almost ready." she remembered to tell him.

"Perfect." Chris nodded. "I can't wait to see what you all prepared for me."

Back inside the kitchen, Cody was intently watching the pie. "You know, staring at it won't make it cook faster." Scott told him.

Cody continued to look at it. "I know, I know but it's almost done!" he prepared his oven mitts.

Chef wandered in to see the two of them still at the oven while the rest of the campers stood by their already prepared food by the exit or had left to stand in the room with Chris. "Hey!" Chef shouted at them. "What are you two doing? Chris is getting served! Get your food, and get out!"

Cody nodded frantically before grabbing the pie out of the oven and running over to set it with the turkey since the casserole had already been taken out. "There! And not a moment to spare!"

"We still got the main course to give him." Noah spoke up from the side. "You had a few more minutes at best."

"It's got to cool down though." Cody informed him.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Cody - "That was too close! I hope it's good enough! I really don't want to lose because of me." he gulped.

XXXXXX

Once more outside the Kitchen, Chris was taking a bite of the casserole. He nodded his head a bit before swallowing and smiling. "Not bad. Seven points!" he pushed the dish to the side and let Sierra bring him the first of the Gopher's dishes. He frowned when he saw what it was. "Really? This is just a plate of cheese."

"And bread." Tyler added.

Chris looked down at the dish and picked up a small cube of cheese. He ate it and followed it with another small piece of bread. "I've had worse," he admitted. "But I still think it's lame. Only four points for you."

Max opened his mouth in shock. "Only four points? What you're eating there are some of the finest cheeses known to man!"

"Really? Just tastes like cheese to me." Chris shrugged.

"Mayhaps you should try another piece then." Max folded his arms in anger. "There are many types there, from cheddar to goat cheese."

"Is that so." Chris picked up another cube but kept it between two fingers. "Because last I checked, we didn't order any goat cheese."

"What? Impossible." Max denied the fact. "I had two fine minions slave over that cheese board and they confirmed there was goat cheese." Max's anger switched to a sudden realization before returning. He turned towards Sierra and Tyler. "Unless those two lied to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the cheese talk." Chris frowned, now getting annoyed. "You got four points. Even if it tasted better you get four because it wasn't very original." His smile returned. "The Bass has a slight lead, can they keep it in the next course?"

Eva brought out the full turkey and placed it in front of the host. He looked interested as she brought it over but quickly lost his appetite when he saw the blackened skin of the bird. "Is this cooked? Or charred." he deadpanned.

Eva just continued her constant angry glare. Chris cut off a small piece and held it up with his fork. He looked uncertain but leaned forward and took the tiniest bite. He painfully chewed what he had eaten. "I've had burnt food before but this is something else entirely. One point." he turned a hopeful look towards the Gophers. "I am really hoping you have something better."

Lindsay set the bowl of beef stew in front of him. He once more smiled in anticipation before taking a sip of the stew broth. Now, actually enjoying the taste, he took another spoonful of some beef and vegetables from the stew. "Now this is a good stew." he gave them a thumbs up. "That's eight points for me meaning, Gophers now lead twelve to eight."

"Nice! This is in the bag!" Tyler cheered.

Cody brought out the pie, still warm and fresh from the oven. He set it down in front of a waiting Chris. A slice had already been precut for him and he took a small amount off the top. Cody was biting his fingernails as Chris took the bite. Chris looked very impressed and sat up. "Wow, this is a good pie. A perfect finale for a not so perfect turkey dinner. Nine points none the less."

Cody let out a large breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned to his team and noticed they were eyeing his nervous behaviour. He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets to try to look calm. "I knew we had that one in the bag." he tried to play it off.

"Is that why your pits are stained with sweet?" Noah asked him.

Cody looked down to see he had indeed sweet through his clothes. He blushed and chuckled sheepishly as he tried to cover the stains.

"Just don't stand near me." Anne Maria looked disgusted and took a few steps back.

Chris moved the pie to his side. "With that amazing desert, the Bass now has seventeen points meaning the Gophers need a score of five just to tie it up."

Topher moved over with his souffle. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this one, Chris."

"we'll see about that." Chris saw the promise in the meal. He took a bite and smiled. "I must say, if one person was going to make a meal to perfect my tastes, it had to be you. An easy eight points for the Gophers!"

"Wait, that means-" Cody looked distraught once more.

"The Bass lose! Meaning I'll be seeing your butts at the bonfire ceremony tonight!" he told them with finger guns. "Oh, and by the way," he began. "If you even get work in the food industry, don't serve people burnt food." he still didn't look happy about the turkey.

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you do better." Eva's anger grew.

"Not my job." the host shrugged before turning to the Gophers. "As for you, you will all enjoy a five-star dinner under the stars."

"All right!" Tyler cheered.

"I'd say we earned it." Topher smiled.

"Wait," Sierra interrupted their celebration. "Who's making the dinner?"

"Why, Chef of course!" Chris announced.

The Gopher's looked less ecstatic at that news. "I mean, it could be good, right?" Jasmine tried to stay positive.

The camera flashed to later, with Scott talking to Sammy. "So, I've been thinking of expanding our little alliance." Scott told the shy girl.

"Really?" Sammy sounded nervous. "With who?"

"With my good pal, Cody." he gestured behind him where Cody walked up to the two.

"Oh, good." Sammy sighed.

"Hey, what's with the sighing?" Scott looked suspicious of her.

"It's just if it was Eva or Anne Maria, we don't really get along." she explained.

"Well don't you worry, we're all friends here! Right, Scott?" Cody nudged him.

"Right." Scott rolled his eyes. "Anyway, even though you managed to salvage it, you did mess up today." he eyes Cody.

"Do you think the others would care?" Cody looked concerned.

"Possibly. Eva could hold a mean grudge." Scott tried to sound overly dramatic. He noticed Cody's worried expression. "But don't you worry, I think Samey here just mentioned an easy target. he grinned devilishly

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - "Cody still managed to do a decent job this challenge.

Cody - "I'm not really sure if I can really trust Scott." he admitted. "But if Sammy trusts him, I guess I can too. I should just be careful."

XXXXXX

The shot once more shot forward to the elimination ceremony. Chris stood with his plate of marshmallows eyeing the defeated Bass. "Another loss, how does it feel?"

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Eva was quick to threaten him.

"Just get on with it." Anne Maria crossed her arms in annoyance.

"With only six sugary idols of safety here, one of you will be going home tonight." Chris informed them. "When I call your name, you know what to do."

He set the plate beside him on a stump. "Noah." he began to call the names. Noah looked indifferent as he went up to collect his treat.

"Samey, Scott." Sammy looked annoyed at the nickname and muttered the correction under her breath while she got up. Scott just looked confident, knowing he wasn't going to go home.

"Beardo."

Beardo smiled. "Alright." he mimicked a triumphant tune.

Cody noticed he was in the bottom three and looked afraid once more. Eva looked angry she was in the bottom three while Anne Maria mostly looked more annoyed than angry. "Cody." Chris finally called allowing him to quickly run up and collect his marshmallow.

Chris set his hands on his hips as he looked at the two girls. "Both of you have good reasons to be here. Both of you cause constant fighting in your team. Both of you didn't do much this challenge but only one of you are going to stay."

Eva tightened her glare at the host and shot a look at the rest of her safe team as if to challenge them for voting for her.

Anne Maria looked equally as angry to be the potential boot.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to." Chris held up the marshmallow dramatically, pausing mid-sentence.

"Get on with it." both Eva and Anne Maria managed to yell at the exact same time.

"Eva." Chris held it out as the brutish girl grinned slightly and got up to collect her prize.

"You telling me you'd rather have miss unibrow over me?" Anne Maria huffed.

"Normally I'd punch you for that comment but I'm feeling merciful." Eva turned the other cheek.

"Don't you pity me!" Anne Maria reached up into her hair and picked out a can of hair spray before tossing it at Eva hitting on the side of the head.

Eva looked surprised at first to have the can thrown at her but her surprise didn't last long until it morphed into unkindled rage. "Okay, now I'm going to punch you." she growled at her.

Chris made sure to stand back as Eva pushed through her own team to fight Anne Maria who had now gotten out a second can of hair spray.

Before they got close enough to fight, Chef detained Eva. "Hey! Why are you holding me, she's the one going home." Eva complained trying to free herself from Chef's grasp.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." Anne Maria scoffed. She voluntarily walked down the dock of shame and into the boat of losers.

"That wraps up this episode." Chris turned to the camera. "What exciting misadventures await the cast next? Will Eva actually kill someone? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Island!" Chris announced as Eva shouted in the back.

"Is someone going to drive this thing, or what?" Anne Maria was heard shouting out from the side before the episode faded out to black.

* * *

 **This one was actually hard to know who I wanted to go home. Ideas for either team losing came to mind and I want to tie up some less ends before the merge. Anne Maria actually had no real plans to go home here at first but as time passed I decided to have her cut. I had a few ideas of what she could have done for the merge but thought in the end it would suit her going home now. And who knows? When the merge hits two campers will be returning like in canon and I still haven't decided on them yet either so she might see herself coming back.**

 **I had a lot of struggles to try to describe how and what they made in terms of food. I didn't really know what to do and I ended up having the Bass cook an "American" styled cooking with the Thanksgiving meal. They were originally going to make apple pie and possibly a seafood dish but it switched over to what it is now.**

 **If you found any mistakes or just want to comment on the story, leave a review.**

 **Votes:**

 **Anne Maria - 6**

 **Eva - 1**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **21st - Sam**

 **20th - Amy**

 **19th - Sugar**

 **18th - Justin**

 **17th - B**

 **16th - Izzy**

 **15th - Leonard**

 **14th - Anne Maria**

 **-Jawa**


	11. Who Can You Trust

**Hey, here we are back with another chapter. We're getting close to the merge and things are going to heat up!**

 **Only two more chapters after this until the reward before the merge, than two returning campers show up. Who will they be? Well, we'll have to wait and find out.**

 **I do not own any of the characters or ideas presented in this story.**

 **Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Island," the episode began with Chris starting the introduction on the dock as normal. "Things got heated in the kitchen when our contestants started a cook-off! Things didn't stay honest for long, as Max spent half the challenge planning sabotage on the enemy team, which didn't work in the end." the scenes where Max was snooping around followed by when Max was able to knock the pie to the floor were shown.

"Scott gained a new friend," Scott and Cody were shown talking. "And Tyler spent his time running around." Tyler was shown looking for the ingredients for Max.

"Even after an impressive recovery at the end, the Bass still lost due to lack of Noah's and Eva's cooking skills. However, it seemed Anne Maria annoyed everyone a bit too much as she was sent packing instead." Anne Maria was shown walking down the dock of shame angrily.

The scene returned to the smiling host. "Can Scott juggle his new alliance? Will Max finally drive Scarlett to insanity? Find out in this episode of Total, Drama, Island!" he flung his arms into the air signalling the start of the intro.

(Intro)

After the intro, the episode began inside the mess hall as Chef served a tray with a cup and a bowl of brown liquid. "Today's breakfast is autumn French mixed stew." the chef announced as he passed the tray to Sierra.

"Isn't this what we made in the cooking challenge?" she asked, looking down at the lumps of what looked like charred turkey floating in the stew.

"Yeah that's right, you got a problem with that?" Chef raised his voice.

"Oh, no, I was just wondering was all." she gave a small smile as she turned around to escape the chef's anger.

She moved over to her team and sat down. "Did anyone try the stew yet?" she asked in a half-whisper as she didn't want Chef to hear.

"Yeah, wouldn't recommend it." Tyler cringed slightly as he lifted a spoon out of the bowl filled with various lumps.

"While not the most edible, I would suggest eating it. Our last challenge had us in a kitchen. This one is bound to be more physical." Scarlett explained in a matter of fact tone.

"I think I'll just pass breakfast." Sierra stood up and left.

"Yeah, I''m going to join you." Topher stood up aswell. "No real point of eating if I can't keep it down anyway."

Max watched as the two left. "What weaklings. Can't even stomach some bad food." he stuck a spoon into his mouth and gagged. He coughed and pounded his chest until he coughed out a turkey bone. "How dare you attempt to choke me." he shouted at the bone.

"Is he talking to a bone?" Tyler watched as Max began to narrate several plans on how he would get back at the bone or possible Chef for placing it in his bowl.

"Just ignore him," Scarlett was quick to recommend. "It's better for your sanity."

"You act like you hate him but I always see you two hanging out, is there something else going on here?" Jasmine questioned her.

"I assure you, anything between us is purely game-related." Scarlett reassured.

Lindsay gasped. "Omg guys, she totally likes him!"

Scarlett responded with a mixture of surprise and disgust, actually being at a loss of words. Her eye twitched as Lindsay clapped giddily.

Over at the Bass table, Scott was digging in as Beardo practised some beatboxing. "Do you mind?" Scott glared at the soundbox. "I'm trying to eat."

"There is really nothing to eat." Noah sarcastically responded.

Eva shrugged. "I've had worse."

Beardo mimicked a record being stopped as he stopped himself. "Hey chill man, I'm just practising my tunes."

"Why don't you practice somewhere else?" Scott snapped at him.

"Come on Scott, he's just practising." Cody tried to reason. "It's not harming anyone."

Scott fixed his glare to look at Cody instead. "It's harming my ears."

"Let's put it this way," Eva spoke up. "You're arguing it annoying me, so shut up before I hurt you." she threated with a raised fist.

Scott rolled his eyes but conceded, as the rest did, not wanting to get on Eva's bad side.

Static switched to scene to Chris who had a solemn expression. "Hi, Chris here. Sometimes, teams just don't get along. So the producers and I have thought the best way to solve the group friction was to exploit it for laughs." he quickly switched to a smile. "This is gonna be awesome!" he cupped his hands together and laughed.

The camera flashed outside to the docks where Chris had gathered the two teams. "So, I've been noticing a lot of tension in the teams recently. A lot of things going behind each other's backs and a lot of information hidden. So, this week's challenge is going to be about building trust and honesty. Because all good things begin with trust!" Chris explained to the two teams.

"Trust? I think we're pretty good on that." Jasmine spoke up for her team.

"Really?" Chris responded. "Aren't there some things some people may be hiding? Would you trust them to come clean? Trust others with your life even?"

Jasmine looked over towards both Scarlett and Max. Scarlett had a plain expression on her face while Max glazed at the others with a look of higher authority. She then turned towards Lindsay and Tyler. Tyler was just smiling and looking towards Lindsay while Lindsay looked around innocently but confused. "Maybe we can build a bit more trust."

"See? That's the honesty we're looking for." Chris smiled. "There will be three major challenges that will need to be completed by two or more members of your teams," Chris continued to explain. "Normally we would have you choose your partners but in the name of trust, I'll be doing it for you! Besides, more fun for me!"

Another flash took the campers, along with Chris, to the woods beside a small cliff face. "Okay, for the first challenge you'll be doing an extreme free-hand rock climbing adventure!" he explained as the camera panned up to show the size of the cliff. "For the Bass, Cody will climb while Scott will hoist him up. The Gophers get Scarlett for climbing and Topher belaying."

"Alright, this shouldn't be so bad." Topher commented as he stepped forward.

"As long as you can keep up your end of the work and keep me from falling, I will be fine." Scarlett stated.

Cody stepped forward as well but couldn't say anything as Scott grabbed his shoulder. "Drop me and there will be consequences." he warned. Cody gulped and Scott quickly changed into a more friendly manner, patting Cody's back. "But we won't have to worry about that right, buddy?"

"Uh, right." Cody was still a bit afraid of what would happen if he failed Scott.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - "Playing nice isn't really my strong suit. But whatever works to keep the idiots in line."

XXXXXX

Chris presented the two teams their harness and belay. "The camper in charge of hoisting will pull the slack through the belay. If the climber falls, it will stop them from crashing." he tossed the rope through the belay to Scott who pulled and found it tight and unable to move.

"There is an obvious catch to all this." Scarlett guessed Chris wasn't going to make it easy.

"You might find a few hidden treats on the side of the cliff." Chirs just smiled as he vaguely told them what he had waiting.

"If by treats you mean dangerous traps, I'm all for it." Max smiled and chuckled as evilly as he could manage.

Scott was preparing to put the harness on. "Oh, one more thing. The person on belay will also harness their partner." Scott glared towards Cody while Scarlett shot a causally look to Topher. "It's all about trust and remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it."

"You know how to hook up a harness?" Scott asked the worried Cody.

"Not really." he admitted. "But there is no harm in trying, right buddy?"

Scott just gave him a look and sighed, gritting his teeth. "Fine, buddy." he spat the last word forcefully.

Scarlett showed no sign of fear or apprehension. "I'm putting my trust that you will not let me fall."

"Don't worry, my hands will never leave that rope." Topher assured her.

"Good because you would regret it immensely if you let me fall." Scarlett let out a casual threat.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - "Don't think I won't follow up on that threat. I once threatened my brother that if he wouldn't stop stealing my glasses, I'd make sure he never slept comfortably again. Our parents still don't know how his bed disappeared overnight."

XXXXXX

With the two climbers hooked up, Chris signalled for them to start. Scarlett and Scott immediately began to climb. Scarlett was being more cautious and planning her path while Scott tried to go up as fast as possible.

"Shouldn't you slow down?" Cody suggested to his partner. "We don't know what Chris hid around there."

"Quiet, I'll be fine." Scott turned to look at Cody as he reached his hand up. He felt a sharp pain after a snap and yelped as he looked to see a rat trap was caught on his fingers. "Really? A rat trap? he looked down angrily at Chris.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scott - Scott was smiling and holding the trap. "You know what? I can keep this. Might find some use. Not for catching rats though, that's what the bat is for" he laughed.

XXXXXX

As the two continued to climb, Scott took a large lead.

"Not to rush you or anything but you should hurry up." Topher suggested.

"Isn't this challenge about trust?" Scarlett asked.

"I guess." Topher shrugged.

"Then trust me." Scarlett told him as she continued her slower climb.

Scott was climbing when an explosion went off beside him. "What was that?"

"A little surprise." Chris smiled from below.

Another explosion went off and blasted the rock Scott was gripping onto causing him to fall. He screamed as he fell a few meters before Cody managed to stop him. "I got you." Cody assured him.

"Why don't we heat things up a bit?" Chris asked. He whipped out a water gun. "Harpenjero pepper sauce, anyone?" he grinned as he looked at the camera. He turned and began to spray Cody.

"Ah! Hey!" Cody moved his hands to protect his face, causing Scott to fall further. Cody realized his mistake and stopped Scott's fall once more, moments before he hit the ground.

Chris switched to spray Topher. Topher shielded his eyes but was able to keep his grip on the robe. "Ah, Chris, spicing up the challenge, are we?"

"You got it." Chris continued to shoot at Topher before he ran out. He frowned. "Not going to drop her even a little bit?"

"Nope! I suspected foul play from you. Read you like a book!" Topher revealed he had tied the rope around himself so even if he had let go, Scarlett would not fall.

Chris continued his frown, not being a fan of being predicted by Topher.

Scott managed to catch up quickly but Scarlett knew to play carefully. She watched as Scott passed her, desperately trying to win. He once again hit one of Chris's surprises, this one being another explosive, sending him dropping once more. Scarlett was able to climb the rest of the way without any incident.

"And the Gophers win the first point!" Chris announced.

The scene quickly switched to inside the mess hall. It was dimly lit and spotlight lit up three specific areas, behind both team tables and a pedestal in the centre of the room. On the Bass side, Sammy and Noah seemed to raise out of the ground. They were soon joined by Max and Lindsay doing the same for the Gophers. An unknown person jumped into frame, spinning and landed behind the pedestal. Chris sprung up from behind it, brushing himself and smiling.

"Very nice." Noah commented dryly.

"Now, for round two. The extreme, cooking, challenge!" Chris announced with heavy fanfare. The person who Chris pretended was himself crawled away as Chris announced the challenge.

The campers watched as he crawled behind and into the kitchen. "Each team chooses who cooks and who eats."

"It's obvious I cook." Max crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if to finish his point.

"But I want to! I like, didn't get to at all in the last challenge!" Lindsay complained.

"Fine, as you wish. I deserve a good meal anyway." Max conceded.

Noah and Sammy looked at each other. "Be my guest." Noah gestured towards her.

Chris smiled a devilish smile. "Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi, the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish.

Noah raised an eyebrow as a gong sounded, shaking Sammy and himself.

"The fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill thirty people." Chris explained matter-of-factly while pointing at a diagram of the fish on a projector. Chef walked in with the fish on a tank and tapped the side causing the fish to puff up.

"Fishies meet your maker!" Chef tossed the fish towards the two teams, having them both land perfectly on cutting boards set out for them.

Chris once more pointed at the diagram. "They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs." Chris made sure to draw out his words. "The poison paralyzes the nerves and there is no antidote. So, no worries." he smiled. "Begin!"

Noah once more turned to Sammy. "I'm not dying for this stupid challenge."

"I think I can get this right." Sammy told him.

"You think?" Noah kept his dry way of speaking but gained a hint of apprehension.

Max laughed. "Look at those morons second guess themselves! Good thing we have trust." he smiled towards Lindsay."

"Yeah, trust!" she poked the fish with a knife causing it to fly away and smash through the window.

The scene flashed forward as Sammy was finishing. She had cut the fish up into cubes. "Okay, I'm done."

"Will it kill me?" Noah asked dryly.

"I hope not." was all Sammy could respond with.

Lindsay looked over in concern as her own dish was merely a mash of fish. She brought out a bottle of ketchup to cover his creation.

Max noticed and stopped her. "No need, I've heard fugu is a very fine taste."

Noah picked up one of the cubes. Sammy, as well as Chef and Chris, watched intently as he plopped it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. He stood still for a few seconds. "Well, I'm not dead yet."

Sammy sighed in relief.

They turned their attention to Max. He grabbed a fork and picked up a small mashed up piece of the fish. He plunged it into his mouth and chewed. "Hmm, what an interesting flavour. he commented as he continued to chew. He then swallowed. "Huh, I've always thought it would be more palatable."

Suddenly he stopped. He clutched his throat as he fell over. He climbed back up onto the table and shot a look towards Lindsay. "Curse you!" he gargled. "You're trying to kill me!"

"No, I just accidentally killed you." Lindsay corrected him.

Max fell over once again, vomit now running out of his mouth. "Is someone going to help him?" Sammy looked concerned.

"Give him twenty-four hours and he'll be walking and breathing like normal." Chris told her.

Chef walked up now dressed in a nurses outfit. He leaned over to give the poisoned boy mouth to mouth.

The scene cut outside at about midday. Lindsay was wandering around the camp when Tyler and Jasmine spotted her. "Hey!" Tyler called out and ran over. "How'd it go?"

"Oh, I killed Max." Lindsay told him sadly.

"You did what?" Tyler gawked.

"I didn't mean to." Lindsay sounded like a child who had done something bad.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Jasmine - "Lindsay isn't the brightest around so, when she says she killed Max, I'm hoping she is mistaken." Jasmine did look worried about Lindsay possibly doing something really bad. "Really hoping."

XXXXXX

The scene switched to show Chris in front of the campers, sans Max, in front of a few trees. "The third challenge is not one but three challenges!" he announced.

"Then why not just say there were five challenges?" Sierra looked confused.

"Maybe he can't count that high." Noah quipped.

Chris shot a glare at the know-it-all. "The next three challenges all share a theme: blindness! It's the three blind challenges." he held up three fingers. "We will begin with blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze and comminating in the treacherous blind tobogganing."

"Good one Chris," Topher smiled. "I love the reveal of more challenges, really adds on the pressure."

"Thanks." Chris shoed a joyful smile. "At least I know someone appreciates my hard work."

"Wow, teacher's pet, going for those brownie points?" Noah sardonically asked Topher.

"Meh, I just know talent when I see it." Topher shrugged.

Chris walked over towards Noah and set an arrow on his head, as well as a pair of safety glasses. "Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partners head using crab apples."

"I do believe you have the two objects mixed up." Scarlett spoke matter of factly.

"Shush." Chris held up a finger but continued his smile. "Also, the shooter will be blindfolded"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Is this just an excuse to injure me?"

Chris set on the blindfold and took out a slingshot with one of the apples. "The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins." he pulled back the apple and fired it towards Noah. His aim was rather off or spot-on as he hit Noah in the crotch.

The sarcastic brainiac let out a sharp sound and fell to his knees. A few of the other guys cringed and Chris raised his blindfold to see where he hit. "Aw, nuts!" he didn't look too upset though. "The Bass will have Eva and Beardo as a team while the Gophers get Jasmine and Sierra."

"Any preference?" Jasmine turned towards Sierra.

"I'm not sure if I can give a fair answer to that." Sierra admitted.

Eva turned towards Beardo. "I'm shooting."

Beardo's eyes went wide. "Uh, no offence but I think you'd kill me."

"I'd also kill you if you battered me with apples." Eva threatened. "Now get that arrow and shut up."

Beardo and Jasmine set up their arrows and protective visors as Eva and Sierra prepared their blindfolds and slingshots. "Okay, let's rock and roll." Chirs announced.

Eva quickly began to fire apples and Sierra followed suit. Beardo was hit in the chest by one, and then another one messed. "Oof, can you aim higher?" Beardo winced.

Jasmine was hit by one in the stomach. "You're going to need to be a lot higher than that."

The two continued to shoot. Beardo was pelted on the face, shoulder, and chest once more. Jasmine took the hits better but Sierra was still not hitting her target. Beardo saw an apple coming for his face and closed his eyes preemptively but he felt no pain. He noticed it got stuck in his hair. "Just a bit more to the left." he called out to Eva.

Eva aimed for the left as Beardo suggested but it was the wrong direction. "I meant my left!" Beardo told her.

"Than say that to begin with!" Eva yelled back as she let another apple fly.

Sierra continued firing, getting close to her target as well. A few shots managed to fly by Jasmine's face and even hit her in the nose. "Ow." Jasmine scrunched her nose. "Try aiming a tiny bit higher."

Beardo noticed as more and more apples were generally aimed towards his hair and not his face. "Okay, a bit more to your right and a bit higher."

Eva shot a few more times and began to over shoot her target. "A bit lower now." Beardo told her. She than hit him in the cheek with one. He yelped. "Little higher."

"Make up your mind!" she shouted.

Sierra hit one more shot next to Jasmine's head, very close to the arrow. "That's good!" Jasmine told her. "Just aim a bit more to the left." Sierra did what she was told and with a well placed shot, knocked the arrow off of Jasmine's head.

"And the Gophers take it!" Chris announced.

Eva raged and ripped off her blindfold. She stomped it into the ground before tossing the slingshot away. It hit off a tree and basically exploded into pieces.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Beardo - "You know, I'm glad I wasn't the shooter." Beardo changed his point of view. "If we lost and I pelted Eva, I certainty would need to be hiding right now."

XXXXXX

The camera flashed to bring the campers and Chris to a hastily made wooden trapeze set hung over a small pond. "And now, the blind trapeze. To avoid serious injury, the trapeze had been set up over this pond." Chris gestured to the water below. The pond began to glow with electricity. "Which is full of jellyfish."

A few of the Bass were looking uncertain about the challenge. Chris tossed a blindfold to both Tyler and Cody. "Put these on and stand on the platform until your partners tell you to jump."

"So, we just wait to jump?" Tyler wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, just hope your partner catches you and you'll be fine." Chris smiled.

With both Cody and Tyler on the platform, their partners joined them. Jasmine stood next to Tyler while Noah was already swinging back and forth on the trapeze. "Just jump when I say so." Noah told his partner.

"Yeah, okay." Cody nodded in the genral direction of Noah. He grabbed the side of the pole he stood next to and put his foot foward, testing the boundries of the plateform.

"You ready?" Noah asked.

Cody nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Right, jump." Noah stated but Cody hesitated. "What happend to ready?"

"Sorry, I panicked." Cody admitted. He took a large breath and slowly breathed out. "Okay, this time for real."

Noah waited until he was in poistion. "Jump."

Cody forced himself foward in a jump and reached out. Noah was able to grab him before he fell into the water. The two swung over the water and were only inches away from the shocking depths below. They managed to finish their swing and Beardo sang out a triumphet note.

Next up was Jasmine swinging on the trapeze. "Okay, you ready Tyler?" she asked.

"Of course! I was born for stuff like this!" he sounded pumped.

"Alright, count of three then. One, two three!"

On three Tyler jumped forward but was a bit too enthusiastic. Jasmine panicked as he misstepped slightly and she was forced to lower herself slightly on the trapeze but she still managed to catch her. "Awesome!" Tyler cheered.

Tyler continued to cheer as they swung. However, do to Jasmine's taller size and the fact she went down slightly to catch him, what was mere inches away for Cody was Tyler going under the water as they reached the bottom of the swing. His muffled screams were heard as he continued through the electrified water and even Jasmine was shocked a bit for being in contact with him. Somehow, he managed to keep his grip and make it to the other side.

"Wow, can't believe he made it." Chris commented as Tyler landed on the other side, covered in a few jellyfish. "While Jasmine didn't drop her partner she still kind of let him slip into the water and if that was ground, he would be eating dirt. So, point Bass."

The Bass looked happy to be given the point even if the Gophers technically succeeded as well.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Tyler - Tyler sat with a Jellyfish still attached to his head. "Even when going electrocuted over and over again by jellyfish I still managed to keep my grip!" he held out his hands. "These fingers never fail me!" he proceeded to get shocked by the jellyfish.

XXXXXX

The scene changed to show Tyler slowly walking towards a medical tent. Every few steps he was electrocuted once more. He walked over and saw Chef in a nurses outfit. "Got anything for jellyfish?" he asked sounding tired and in pain.

Chef nodded and Tyler gave a thumbs up before sitting down in one of the many cots in the tent. He looked around and noticed Max who Chef was currently feeding some soup. He looked pale and motionless but very much alive. "Hey, I thought Lindsay said you died!" he was surprised to see him.

Max was only able to groan out some sort of guttural sound.

"Well, that's good then! No need to worry anymore." Tyler looked happy and didn't seem at all concerned about the still critical condition Max was in. He only seemed to care that he was at least alive. He laid down and got shocked once more.

The camera switched back to Chris and the others at the base of the large mountain they cliff dived off previously. "Time for the final blind challenge, the blind toboggan race."

"That doesn't sound fun." Cody commented.

"Each team gets a driver and a navigator," Chris continued the explanation. "The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah, and the drive is blindfolded."

A few of the campers look on in shock. "He can't be serious." Sammy said with her mouth open in shock.

"Now, looks like we're missing a couple of Gophers." Chris looked around the others. "Not to worry we only need two anyway, Topher and Sierra are up against Scott and Samey."

Upon the cliff, Topher had a smile. "This should be easy enough!"

Sierra nodded. "Yeah, it was weird for Chris to pair us up together, we seem to get along pretty well."

"Knowing him, he has a plan for everything." Topher thought.

"Maybe he thought he would continue our spats from earlier." she giggled.

"Maybe. But I think he would be smarter than that. This is Chris we are talking about." Topher reminded her. He then turned to see Chef covering the bottom of the two sleds they were going to use.

"Just lubing them up." Chef told him. "So they can build up some speed." the chef chuckled.

"And that's something I suspedted." Topher had a mixutre of emotinos, happy he expected another twist and semi frightnend that he might be hurt.

The two teams prepared to go down the hill with Topher and Scott blindfolded. "Oh your marks," Chris began, walking over to the Bass' sled. "Get set, Go!" he shouted as he rang an airhorn and kicked down the Bass' toboggan. At the same time, Chef kicked down the Gohper one.

The two teams sped down the mountain. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Sammy was repeating herself as she watched the trees and rocks whiz by her.

"Shut up and give me directions!" Scott yelled at her.

"Left!" she screamed as they almost hit a rock. Scott managed to veer out of the way last second.

Sierra seemed to understand a bit more what to communicate. "Right. Left." she stated as they passed by a few trees. Topher was able to keep up with her directions pretty well. "Left!"

He turned it to the left. "Man, we are killing it! I think." he cheered before realizing he couldn't see if they were in fact winning. "Are we?"

"Go right!" Sierra just yelled in response.

Scott and Sammy began to skid on a rough patch of rocks and pebbles causing the two to jump up and down. "I'm going to be sick." Sammy covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare." Scott barked. With no real direction, Scott had to guess when to go left or right whenever Sammy screamed. If she screamed louder, he would correct himself.

Sierra turned behind to see they had a sizeable lead. She turned back to see they were approaching a small natural ramp on the mountain. "Hard left!" she shouted but it was a bit too late. The two went over the ramp and flew through the air before crashing back down a few seconds later, losing them a fair bit of speed.

"Focus you, idiot!" Scott seethed. "You want to escape harm? Tell me where to go."

Sammy nodded vigorously even though Scott couldn't see her. "Go left! Left!"

He veered to the left. "I meant right!" she panicked. The two barely messed a rock, having half of the slid hit it, turning it around so they were now going backwards. "Oh, my gosh." Sammy cried.

"Seriously?" Scott was more angry than scared.

Sierra saw a dead tree coming up beside a few rocks creating a small wall. "Go right just a bit." Topher followed the instructions and managed to fit between the tree and rock wall, allowing them to regain their sizeable lead. Just then, an explosion went off beside them.

"What was that?" Topher yelled in a panic.

Chris was seen holding an explosive detonator. "We had a couple explosives leftover and I just hate to waste." he smiled.

As the Bass sled was going down, now surrounded by explosions, Sammy was just getting more scared and louder while Scott was getting angrier by the second. To make matters worse for him, a rock seemed to jump up and hit him in the face, causing him to lose his balance. The sled veered hard to the right, which was their left, and the two hit off of a dead tree. They went into the air over a few more explosions before landing near perfectly in front of the Gopher's sled.

Since they were still backwards, Sierra and Sammy shared a look of disbelief. "What just happened?" Topher was confused upon feeling the impact but not being able to see.

"Same question here." Scott asked as well, mostly losing his anger for the confusion.

As both teams were confused, they didn't notice they were approaching the finish line and The Gopher's accidentally pushed the Bass over the line first. "And in a shocking turn of events, the Bass win!" Chris announced.

"Really?" both Topher and Scott asked at the same time as they took off their blindfolds. The two looked down and then at each other.

"How'd this happen?" Topher was even more confused now that he could see.

"I honestly have no idea." Scott shrugged.

Chris walked to the two teams. "Congratulations Bass, you don't send someone home today! Can't say the same for the Gophers!"

With the four of the sleders now stopped, they rested for a few minutes after that death-defying race. All except for Sammy who quickly ran away to find a bush to throw up in.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Sierra - "I still don't understand how we lost! There is no way anyone could have seen that coming!"

Scott - Scott sat looking quite angry. "How hard is it to give simple directions? I know we won but she could have got me seriously hurt! Maybe she isn't as reliable as I thought she was." Scott began to second guess his alliance choice.

XXXXXX

The next shot was back at the medical tent. Tyler had already been treated and had left, leaving only Max. Chef led Scarlett up to the still paralysed boy. "Here he is, I'll leave you to it." Chef walked away.

Scarlett sat beside him. "Chef told me you wanted to see me?" Scarlett asked in an uncaring tone.

Max attempted to say something but struggled to.

"You are aware we lost, correct?" she wanted to confirm.

She was met with more gurgling and mumbling on his part.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - "After about fifteen minutes Max was able to convey the idea he wanted me to cheat for him, to eliminate Lindsay." she explained. A small smirk crept onto her face and she let out a small chuckle. "Sorry, I can't help myself." her smirk widened. "At this point, Max's degradation of my brain cells outweighs his usefulness. But his plan does give me an idea."

XXXXXX

The shot went forward to the elimination ceremony that night. All of the Gophers were there, including Max, who was wheeled in on a wheelchair by Chef. He still looked mostly out of it.

Jasmine was finally able to see that Max wasn't truly dead and she sighed in relief to herself.

"Who wants a treat?" Chris asked the campers. "A tasty goodie that represents exemption, security, peace of mind, and safety." he held up the plate of the marshmallows and looked between the campers. "Looks like I only have six of these treats, for seven of you. You all know the drill, if you don't get one, you must go down the dock of shame-"

"Ride the boat of losers, and never ever come back, right Chris?" Topher smiled.

Chris frowned at getting his thunder stolen from him. "Yeah." Chris looked down at the marshmallows. "Looks like we got one for Scarlett, Jasmine, and Topher." he tossed them out towards them, having superb aim and landing them directly in the campers hands. "We also have Sierra and Tyler." he passed marshmallows between them aswell.

Chris looked between the final two campers. "Lindsay, you almost killed someone today and Max, you almost died today. But, that's Lindsay's fault and not mine!"

Max mumbled words of hatred.

"Max, Lindsay, the final marshmallow of the night, goes to," he paused.

Lindsay was sitting looking worried she looked over at Tyler who looked equally as worried. Max wasn't able to show much emotion but he seemed angry.

Chris pointed towards the two. "Lindsay."

"Yay!" she cheered and clapped as Chris threw the marshmallow at her. It bounced off her head.

"Max, the dock of shame is that away!" he pointed to the dock. "Someone might need to help him."

Everyone looked at Scarlett. "By the shared looks I'm guessing you all want me to do it."

"You'll the only one who really liked the guy." Sierra told her.

Scarlett sighed but got up. "There is no point in arguing."

She pushed Max down towards the boat staring straight ahead as she did. "You will not be missed." she got to the boat and found no real way to get him on without a ramp. She just shrugged and tilted the chair forward, causing his body to thump down into the boat ungraciously. "I hope your trip is as painful as possible." she said with venom in her voice. She picked up the wheelchair and tossed it in the boat as well, not caring to role it back up the dock. She turned around and left him there.

With Max's unceremonious departure, the episode faded out.

* * *

 **And the annoying Max finally goes home! I actually like Max quiet a bit and in another draft, he made the merge. This is affected by Anne Maria's own elimination as I want to keep a gender balance for the boys vs girl reward challenge coming up. To discuss more on Max, he was always a comic relief character, which is why I eventually cut him here. I don't think he needs to make merge to continue his character development further.**

 **What does this mean? Well, minor spoilers, one more boy and girl will go home before the merge to have a balanced ratio. But this isn't the only outcome, as I can always have the two returning campers come early and balance out the reward challenge allowing only four of one gender to make it to the reward as well. While I can do this, expect a girl and boy to go home next.**

 **After the merge, I will discuss my plans for these last couple and coming eliminations and how they changed. Not now of course, because that could lead to some spoilers on whos next.**

 **I ended up chaning the second blindfold challenge from having Cody and Sammy to Cody and Noah. So, if you see any mistakes their, leave a review to tell me. You can also leave a review if you have anything to talk about as well. I haven't been replying to reviews but I should start, maybe when the merge comes around I will begin to.**

 **Votes:**

 **Max - 6**

 **Lindsay - 1**

 **Elimination Order:**

 **22nd - Dakota**

 **21st - Sam**

 **20th - Amy**

 **19th - Sugar**

 **18th - Justin**

 **17th - B**

 **16th - Izzy**

 **15th - Leonard**

 **14th - Anne Maria**

 **13th - Max**

 **-Jawa**


End file.
